The Pretender
by Hot Shot's girl
Summary: Being saved by Starscream from an icy death Alexis owed her allegiance to him. She will do anything for him, even die, but Starscream wouldn't care. He only sees her as a pawn and she wonders if he will ever see her for something more. Pre ROTF/
1. Her Loyalty

**Hot Shot's girl: Hey guys, sorry I haven't been into my transformer fics, but after I saw ROTF I fell in love with it again and sighed saying-I want to do transformer fics again, I miss it' so here it is. Of course with my fav couple, I just have to do one with them in every time :) Hope you like it, will probably be updating slow, but I shall be updating :) Enjoy**

The woman had short brunette hair that came down to her shoulders and bangs that came down to her perfectly plucked and trimmed eyebrows. Even as her hair and brows shinned it only glorified her pale and milky skin that seemed to shine with even more radiance. In the light of the moon she seemed to be as a seductive goddess glowing from every layer of her skin. The moon not only made her skin and hair shine beautifully, but her teal eyes seemed so dark and mysterious under the dark lights of night that it warned off most people from her—at least the people she didn't want near her.

As slender as she was the tight black dress pressed against her just showed how much more slender she was. It hugged every curve of hers so to make sure every male of her species would pay the utmost attention to her if she wanted it. Only a slight smile appeared on her peach lips knowing of her affect as she walked past every male down that dark street. The smile wasn't long though for her thoughts soon intervened and reminded her of the state she was in and of the state she wished she could be in.

All she was made to do was to look pretty and because of that beauty get information for her superiors. This is all she did and all she ever would do. It was all she was good for, as her superiors had told her. She understood and only wanted to show her loyalty to them.

As she made her way back to her waiting vehicle she could still feel the eyes of everyone she passed to make it here. Some of their intention she knew, but they could not have her at the moment. She had no more time to 'play' around. Her duty called and it was time to appear before her superiors.

As she stuck one leg in her sleek vehicle and then bent to be seated in the front seat she could not help but at least catch a glance of all the citizens starring at her. Some starred at her with hatred, others lust, and some skeptically. She was very used to those stares and it seemed that no matter where she went she always received the same stares—it seems nothing on this miserable planet would change for her, oh well she guessed it was what she deserved for being born like she was.

Once she shut the door to her slick and low vehicle she sighed quietly and ran her painted pink nails through her hair. She was glad that 'job' was over with and now she could return home for the time being. Once she began to get comfortable the voice of one of her superiors came to her ears and she had no choice but to pay heed for it.

"It's about time you're done Alexis," he said to her, his voice somewhat annoyed. "Do you know how long you kept me waiting?"

"I'm sorry Dead End," she said with another sigh and run through her hair. "This one was a little tougher than the last one."

"You got the information out of him right?" he asked.

"Of course I did," she said laying her head back against the leather headrest. "I didn't get dressed up for nothing tonight—here."

At that she inserted the disk in him. Satisfied he drove off and returned to base. Alexis didn't bother looking back at the luxurious city that was now in her past. Sometimes her job would call for her to return to a city she's already handled, but most of the time it was something new. Either way she could handle herself.

It didn't take Dead End too long to return to base what with his speed and all. Once there he came to a halt to let his human passenger out. Alexis stepped out and met with nothing but stares.

"Sheesh it's like you guys haven't seen a woman in forever," said Alexis fixing her hair into bun.

"Well sorry," said one of the officers. "Female allies are hard to come by with our—'cause'."

"Yeah, I can see," she said placing her hands on her hips.

"Did you bring it?" came an all-too-familiar voice to everyone's ears or audio receptors as they turned to see a large 'bot come in through the east hanger.

Alexis didn't answer him, but just starred. Every time she saw him it was hard to get anything out around him, at least for her. It wasn't that he wouldn't let her or anything, but it was because of her own stupid feelings and thoughts towards him.

"Right here Starscream," said Dead End as he tossed the disk to the Decepticon leader.

"Excellent work Alexis," he said looking at her still frame. "Once again you have proved your worth and have not made me regret taking you in from the streets, where your life was nothing more than meaningless."

"I still appreciate that lord," she said bowing her head to him.

"Hm, at least someone is grateful," said Starscream eyeing the human troops who could care less than fulfilling him commands less he give them more of their 'gold'. "And obedient."

"I still think you praise her too much Starscream," said Dead End folding his arms.

"Oh don't be so modest," said Starscream. "Wait 'til she does something wrong and doesn't complete a mission."

"That will never happen," she said stepping forward to him.

"Heh, you sound so sure human," said Starscream with a slight chuckle.

"If I were to ever fail you then may you kill me," she said bowing her head towards him.

"Hm, I just might take you offer up on that," said Starscream not really caring what humans he killed, but at the moment he knew how too important she was to their group and so would refrain from killing her for now. "All I have to say to you Alexis is that you better never fail us, or things worse than death will appear before you."

"I understand lord," she said looking into his ruby optics.

Starscream never understood why she was the only human who would do that—look him in the optics. He didn't like any human doing it much less the weaker of the race, but this female human seemed to always dare to do bold things around him like she had some right to. Often Starscream wondered if it was because he saved her from a life of nothingness. He would probably never know why she did the things she did, he didn't even want to know—it was a waste of time and he had better things to do than ponder on human understandings.

"Make sure you do," he said as he left with Dead End to analyze the data she recovered from her mission.

Alexis inhaled and exhaled quietly as she looked down at the hanger floor. She owed so much to Starscream to turn around and betray him—no matter how bad his intentions were towards earth and her own kind. She pondered and knew that without him she would have been dead.

"So Alexis, are you going to hang around with a guys or go be isolated in that room of yours?" one of the officers asked.

"I am certainly not going to be with women-deprived men," she said plainly. "I know what goes through your minds."

"Come now Alexis, don't be like that," said the officer. "Sure most of us are like that, but we know we can't touch you—you're under Starscream's protection remember?"

"Of course I do," she said folding her arms and leaning her weight on her right foot.

"Then why not have some fun with the guys and play some card games or something?" he asked.

"Because I think it's a waste of time," she said looking at him.

"Suit yourself then," he said raising his hands up. "You're a strange girl Alexis—much different from the other female cohorts we used to have."

"Maybe it's a good thing then," she said with a small smirk at him. "So I don't end up dead like the 'other' female cohorts."

At that she walked away leaving a baffled officer trying to figure out what was with her, but no one could every understand the minds of a woman and this he knew, so gave up the quest to try. It seemed like a hopeless mission, especially with Alexis. All remembered the day she became part of their team and ever she was distant from them, she had a right to be, but told no one why.

As Alexis made her way through the halls consisting of their rooms she stopped to take off her heels. They always killed her feet. She seemed to always have to wear them wherever she went. It hurt, but she dealt with it.

She sighed as she flung her heels over her shoulders and continued to make her way to her room. Once there She entered and locked her door. She wanted rest for a good long while now, but knowing Starscream and the others she knew she'd only get so much time before she was off on another Intel mission. These days they seemed to be up to something and she knew she'd probably find out soon enough.

"What a day," she sighed to herself. "Still though—I'm glad Starscream was pleased with the information I got them. I hope he can use it."

In the back of Alexis' mind she knew it was wrong to be helping this cause of world domination. She knew they were the bad guys in earth's term. She knew they wished to enslave them and their planet, but the thing was—she didn't feel so much like a slave. She may not be easy to understand when she says something like that, but that was how she felt and always would because of that day . . . the day Starscream saved her.

She still remembered it quit clearly even though it was some time ago. She had always thought of her life as a mistake. She was useless to this world and always thought that way, what with people telling her that she believed it to be the truth.

Alexis was born to a broken and poor family. Her mother died at birth and so left her with a drunk and abusive father who cared little for her. Being how he always wanted a son he disregarded her greatly. She thought she could handle the abusive words and beatings, but found it very difficult—she had nowhere else to turn; her father was all she had in the world.

She could even still say she loved her father after his beatings and calling her worthless and a mistake. He was her father and so had no choice but to love him . . . no matter what. It wasn't until he left her altogether that she resented him and began to hate. Now she was all alone again, she had nowhere to go and nothing to eat—it wouldn't be long before she died.

Somehow she managed to reach her 21st year in her life by scraps and begging. Even through the harsh winters she somehow survived. Still though, no one would pay attention to her. She was too old to adopt, but too young to die—she often wondered what people thought of her as they passed by her every day on the streets.

That year though came the worst winter storm her small town had ever seen. Those homeless like herself didn't survive. She wouldn't have either if divine intervention hadn't had blessed her one cold night.

She still remembered how bad she shivered and how numb she felt. She still remembered that tired feeling of death's lullaby on that night fit for hell. She still remembered her thoughts about death and the emotion of just knowing she wasn't going to make it through the night or any other night that followed. She could barely keep her eyes open, but she could hear still through the agonizing screaming of the blizzard.

She remembered hearing a low buzzing sound. Soon followed by a slight earth shake. Alexis remembered fighting through the ice and snow to see what had caused it. She couldn't see a thing and now she would die wondering what that strange happening was.

She remembered holding her breath as the ground began to shake again. This time it was as if something large was coming closer towards her. Still she fought to see through the night and ice to see who or what it was . . . still—nothing.

Being in a slim alley next to a wider road she thought she'd get a good view, but only saw the silhouette of something, something large. She didn't even have the energy to widen her eyes at the sight as it marched past her; soon another passed her and then a third. Never in her lifetime did she think she'd ever witness something as spectacular as this in her meaningless life. Perhaps now she could die happy.

For once in her life she felt her cracked and numb lips tighten into a small smile. She was not afraid of the strange objects, but happy that they made her life now privileged to behold something so spectacular—no matter how short it was she was content. She remembered lying her head back against a mound of frozen trash and snow. Right before she closed her eyes and decided to let go of her life something happened—she felt yet another object moving closer, but this time it did not move past her, this time it stayed . . . it was then she felt that all-too-beautiful ruby gaze upon her, illuminating everything about and around her.

"Human," she heard a booming, but low voice speak to her as if it was God Himself.

It hurt to turn her frozen neck towards it, but she did and starred at it with her mouth slightly agape. She felt her heart begin to beat faster and faster as it glared at her through ice and snow. Because of that she began to feel warm, her frozen blood began to heat—especially when it spoke to her.

"Is your life so meaningless and worthless that you just lay down in the cold to perish?" it asked her.

Though she had not had a thing to drink in day or perhaps weeks and the dry, cold, bitter snow forced all water from her she still found she could at least speak one of her last words.

"Yes."

"What a pity," she heard it chuckle in amusement. "It seems our race is not as different from each other than I thought."

For some strange reason Alexis felt as if she was speaking to the devil himself waiting to collect her soul and take her away from this frozen hell to a fiery one down below. Every ounce of her warned her of this menace, but she ignored it all completely. There was no reason being in this state to ignore anything anymore.

"Do you wish me to end your worthless life human and put you out of your misery?" he asked as he pointed his arm gun at her.

_Yes, Yes!_ Her mind cried out knowing he was going to be doing her a favor, but her lips were too weak to speak it.

"Or . . ." he added getting her attention even more. "Do you wish for me to give your pathetic life a meaning for existence in my presence?"

Did he just? Yes he did! He just gave her a reason to live. He just gave her a second chance at life. One with and serving him. She was in such shock she couldn't move or even think for that matter . . . but there he stood with his arm gun ready to end her life there or hand ready to take her into another life with meaning.

Alexis remembered the warm feeling she got from that phrase. She also remembered the sinking feeling she got when she remembered that she had not the strength to get up and walk towards him. She remembered the feeling of knowing that was going to be her accursed doom.

_Oh no, oh no!_ her mind and heart cried out knowing she could not move or perhaps even speak.

She turned her weary eyes to his glowing ruby ones and knew this being did not mean good to her kind or perhaps planet. She knew it wouldn't mind destroying her and erasing her existence from the planet as if she had never been born. She knew this being probably had short patience and would not wait for her answer any longer than he should. Then it was for her to die . . . if so then so be it.

Alexis remembered thinking of how she wanted that chance at a second life. She remembered wondering so much on what it'd be like to have another chance at life, but it appeared life had already beaten her down too much to give her another chance.

_I'm sorry_; She said looking up at him with her eyes now so dark and drained of life no one that looked at them would be able to tell there was once ever life carried in them.

Just as she thought she could do nothing she felt the slight feeling of her arm raising towards him. She could barely believe this was happening to her, but it was. Her will seemed at it strongest that night and even when her arm was but barely a few inches off the frozen ground the giant hand came swiftly upon her and snatched her up from her icy death.

Alexis sighed as she rubbed her smooth arms. Every time she thought back on this she still seemed to get Goosebumps. That was the reason she owed everything to Starscream and would do whatever he asked him—even if it meant to give her life for his cause then she would.

Alexis made her way to her bathroom and looked in the mirror. She looked at all her luxuries she got by serving him. She looked at the diamond earrings she wore and the tight black silk dress she wore—all of this came from them, not for her of course, but for what she did. The only thing she seemed to be good at was attracting the opposite sex and getting information out of them about materials and things.

She knew it was important to the Decepticons and so she did it. She never asked questions and spoke back. She never regretted anything she did for them. She just wanted to serve them the best she could—it was the least she could do for that one who gave her a second chance at life.

Alexis sighed once again and decided to change into something more comfortable, but first she was to take a shower. Smelling of seductive perfume all the time could get quite annoying for her. It won't keep the men off her and it swelled up her senses. She was still getting used to this high-class life still no matter how long she's been living it, and the makeup oh don't get her started with it, it seemed she had to wear it 24/7 no matter the damage it was doing to her skin, yes taking a shower and getting it all off was very relaxing.

Once that was done she wrapped up in a soft towel and then made her way to her wardrobe. She opened it and let out a somewhat depressed sigh. All her clothing was nothing but fancy dresses. It seemed she had to play seductress 24/7 as well.

"It's sad that the Decepticons can't get that women don't need to always wear dresses," she said with a sigh as she roamed through her clothing to perhaps find a skirt maybe . . . no luck.

The closest thing she got to a skirt was a very short dress with no sleeves. She bowed her head knowing she wasn't wearing that outside. Well she guessed she'd have to convince them to let her go shopping so she could get more comfortable clothing to walk around in.

"Well I guess I'm gonna have to wear you cocktail dress," she said taking it out and holding it. "Ah I haven't worn you since Paris."

"Alexis," came a voice from outside her room.

Alexis put her dress down on her bed and rolled her eyes mouthing 'oh my god'. She knew that whenever 'he' came around it was for only one thing—a mission. Alexis tightened up her towel knowing he would not wait for her to get dressed and headed out.

She came out of her room and leaned against the wall beside it. As she crossed her arms and looked up at the hulking figure she was instantly met with a red stare.

"Get ready Alexis you're going to Cecily," said Starscream looking down at the human just feet from his feet.

"Another mission?" she sighed.

"No I'm giving you a vacation that I have neglected to give you ever since you started working for me," Starscream said with sarcasm and slight anger seeing how she was starting to not want to do these 'missions' anymore.

"You're not good at joking," she said turning to go back into her room.

"Yeah well I—what the slag?!" he said looking more closely at her seeing she was only dressed in a towel.

"What, what?" she said looking back at him.

"Why aren't you wearing any clothing?" he asked not understanding why she was walking around in something so unfit to wear places.

"Because I can't find anything to wear," she boldly said to him.

"What the frag are you talking about?" he asked her pointing in her room. "And what is wrong with the clothing I picked out for you?!"

"Oh nothing," she said folding her arms. "Except the fact that they aren't exactly comfortable to wear around the base!"

"Did I save you to live a life of comfort?" asked Starscream. "No! You're good for only one thing and that is extracting information out of the male human!"

"You don't think I know?!" she said looking up at him, for the first time becoming somewhat angry at his rude attitude.

"What is with you Alexis?" he asked seeing her strange attitude. "Why are you acting this way? Are you ungrateful because if you are I can easily—"

"No, no," she said shaking her head. "I'm sorry lord. I didn't mean to lash out at you. I'm just tired is all."

"Be sure you don't do it again," he said straightening his frame. "Now I want you ready in 30 minutes. We're leaving soon."

"Yes sir," she said watching him walk away.

At that she bowed her head and entered her room to get ready. She sighed once more. What a day, what a week. She'll probably never get a break.

"What was that all about Starscream?" came Barricade not helping but to hear their little 'fight'.

"Humans," he scowled. "You give them something and they only want more and more."

"They are a flawed race I see," said Barricade. "I take it she's not as obedient to you as you thought."

"Oh she is," he said casting his optics in the direction he came from. "She owes me her life. I don't question her loyalty, but I do question her."

"Of what?" asked Barricade.

"I'm not sure," said Starscream. "Those strange emotions of hers. They seem to differ from the others."

"I see, do you think you've given her too much freedom because she is the only female here?" asked Barricade.

"Perhaps," he said. "But I have no other choice. She is the only one I know won't let me down, but now she feels she has the right to talk back to me, I—Starscream!"

"Perhaps you should punish her?" suggested Barricade.

"I would if I could, but I can't," said Starscream. "There is too much to do for her to have broken bones right now."

"I see," said Barricade. "Will you ever though?"

"Perhaps," said Starscream. "But not now, we have too much to do."

"What were to happen though if she decided she had too much freedom and left us?" asked Barricade.

"She won't!" barked Starscream. "She had better not. I know her, she owes me."

"You say you know her Starscream, but remember the Autobots thought they knew us before the war, but when we raised weapons to their sparks they knew they were wrong."

At that Barricade left. Starscream was infuriated. How dare he question Alexis' loyalty?! Starscream knew she would always be on his side because of her life she owed to him.

Then again . . . Starscream specifically remembered times when he owed his life to the Autobot weapons specialist Ironhide for saving his aft on the battlefield by fighting through the lines to get to him, and even that of the Autobot medical officer Ratchet—he remembered times where his own spark would have extinguished had it not been for that medic's determination to get his friend online again. They whom he owed his life to now threaten to take theirs. No, Alexis wouldn't do this . . . would she?

Starscream's optics came back the way he came towards Alexis' room. Yes humans are much like them, but not all. Not her is what he meant to say. Because of this he now began to question her . . . even her loyalty.

He quickly shook it off and left knowing there'd be plenty of times to test her loyalty and now wasn't the time. He had to focus on the task at hand and what needed to be done. Alexis had shown herself useful and loyal by getting all the information about the materials of what he needed. Yes he and the others could probably do it just as well, but she always seemed to get it twice as fast seeing how the males of this species seemed to take a good liking to her.

Starscream remembered taking her from her frozen death. He remembered wondering if she was going to truly be of any use to him in the future. Luckily for him she was. After she healed completely from her near death state she proved to what humans call, very attractive.

Without that Starscream wondered what he could have done with her. Well now was not the time to be dwelling on her. He needed to see Doctor on a few things and make sure he was getting all the materials he asked for right or else this would all just be pointless.


	2. Her Life

"Ready to go Alexis?" asked Dead End with a hint of sarcasm and a smirk.

"Why yes my wonderful chauffer," with playful bright eyes. "Shall we go off?"

"As long as the 'princess' is ready," he said with more of a grumble tone.

"Oh she is," said Alexis with a smile as she relaxed in the driver's seat. "Where's Swindle? I thought I'd be riding with him this mission."

"He's off elsewhere," said Dead End.

"You lost your gamble on me again huh?" asked Alexis knowing all-too-well of those speedster's betting on who gets to drive her.

". . . yes," he said rather quietly like he was ashamed of her knowing the fact that he lost . . . again.

"Three times in a row huh Dead End?" Alexis said with a smile. "One's to think on your luck."

"I don't need luck!" He barked at her as he drove out of the hanger.

"So then you're doing this just to get to know me? I honestly don't find that too convincing," she said crossing her arms and curling her pink lips into a slight smile.

"Just be quiet human!" he spat as he switched gears to deliberately shock her seat.

Alexis was only slightly moved. Dead End was no gentlebot she knew. If he could he'd try and transform with her still in him so he could crush her very life out of her, but she was too important at the moment and so she knew her line and loved every minute of it as she sat right next to it.

"So," she sighed not even an hour on the road. "Is this going to be a long road or are we flying?"

"Try going under the ocean," he responded to her, his tone slightly annoyed.

"Oh how James Bondish," she said with sarcasm.

"Do you want to walk?!" he asked her in a threatening manner.

"I'm sure I could hitch a ride there," she said with a confident smile.

"You are something else you know Alexis!" said Dead End.

"I know," she said this time with a sigh of another emotion.

Dead End noticed the drop in her senses. She wasn't going to be acting arrogant now. This was something else. Her vibe signals were on a different level now and Dead End hated to admit it, but he was . . . curious as to why.

_What is with this human?_ He thought to himself. _Ever since Starscream saved her from her 'should-have-been death' she's had little or absolutely no fear of us. I sometimes wonder if she even knows what is going to happen to her people and planet if we take control. Whatever, maybe when she sees the truth she'll cower under us like all these insects should._

Dead End wasn't kidding when he said under the ocean. He literally drove under the ocean to get to their destination. Though he had to make sure no civilian saw them as he emerged from the watery depths. He had no worries and either did Alexis about that matter, he was actually quiet skilled at being 'under-the-radar' when he wanted to be.

Alexis slept perhaps half of the time there. Once hearing they reached the city she awoke and readied herself for the long day ahead. She got all the information from Starscream as he radioed in on the comlink. She got everything from him, her alias, who she was targeting, what hotel she'll be staying at . . . and even what dress she'd be wearing . . . yes Starscream was somewhat a perfectionist control freak around her, there was really no arguing with him at times . . . at times.

"And what's wrong with the dress I have on?" she couldn't help but ask him seeing how she had gotten dressed up for nothing.

"Nothing I presume," he responded. "But I assume it is rather flawed for this target's tastes."

"Well I came out dressed as I am now before we left and you said it was fine," said Alexis wishing he would have told her sooner.

"Well that was before I scanned his behavior towards the opposite sex," responded Starscream.

Alexis sighed again and ran her fingers through her hair. She looked behind her towards the trunk and knew the dress was somewhere packed in there. She sighed once again as she looked up at the sky knowing Starscream was somewhere up there floating around.

"So I have to make a good first expression huh?" she said.

"Of course," said Starscream.

"Well then Dead End you better find a way for me to get in that trunk and get that dress," she said crawling over the seats.

"Whatever," said Dead End with a sigh as he shifted slightly to let her have access to his trunk and her wardrobe.

Alexis found it rather difficult to maneuver in such a tight space, but she did. If she could have gotten a medal for successfully undressing and dressing in a car such as Dead End she would have gotten a gold!

"Are you alright there?" asked Dead End seeing the awkward position Alexis was in and the strains her vitals began to show.

"Oh, like you—care!" she grunted as she finally slid her legs in the dress and stabbed her heel into his horn.

"Hey, watch it!" he grunted not liking her accessories touching his components.

"What's going on?" asked Starscream seeing Dead End swerve slightly on the highway he drove on down below.

"Alexis is jamming her spikes into my parts!" barked Dead End.

"Dead End's not giving me enough room!" shot back Alexis in a complaint.

"Dead End," said Starscream in warning.

"What?! It's not my fault!" he shot back. "She should have already been ready!"

"True," said Starscream. "I'm sure you'll find a way to fit. Now I'm going to be scanning the countryside so I'll be gone for a while. Can I trust you two to get along?"

"Whatever you say lord," said Alexis.

"Good," he said leaving.

"Suck up," mumbled Dead End.

Alexis didn't too much like that remark and so 'purposely' shoved her 'spikes' into his 'components' again. Dead End caught that and even her slight smirk.

"You are one wicked human," he added to her. "I take it Starscream must have done right by you."

Alexis couldn't help but smile. That was a compliment as far as she was concerned. Yes the way she acted like this was because of Starscream. He was the one who taught her not to trust or even suck up to anyone but he himself—partly the reason why she feared little the other 'cons.

Once at the hotel Dead End, who continued mumbling the whole way there, pulled up and let Alexis out.

"Glad to see you again Miss Straus," said the nice dark haired Vale.

"The pleasure is all mine," said Alexis with a smile as she took his hand and stepped out of her low ridden vehicle.

"Might I add you are looking exceptionally fine today Miss Straus and your car is looking amazing as well," he said with a smile as he gazed her lovely piece of metal.

"Really?" she asked looking at her car/ Dead End. "I always thought it was rather old and outdated. I'm thinking of getting a new one."

"Really?" he asked. "What model?"

"Not sure," she said with a shrug. "Perhaps something not so tight—and with wings."

"Oh I see, a private jet would suite you just fine Miss Straus," he said with a smile.

Alexis smiled knowing Dead End just waited the day until he got the orders to blow her brains out. That was one thing she was sad about . . . .why couldn't robots and humans just get along? She knew they'd be so much happier if they weren't trying to kill each other all the time, but then again that was silly to even think about in her position.

"Shall I get your belongings and put them in your suite?" he asked.

"Yes thank-you," she said with a smile as he and a few other bellboys rushed to get her belongings from Dead End's tight trunk.

It was then Alexis felt eyes on her. She took off her sunglasses she had been wearing for the 'mysterious' look as she got out into the sun, and bit the end. She turned to look and find a middle-aged man starring at her with a smile and wandering eyes. Alexis inclined her head to him and soon he did the same before he made his way towards her.

"I see you are a regular here," he said with a smile his brown eyes still scanning her up and down.

"I come here every now and then, as long as my boss allows me that kind of freedom," she said with a smile.

"A woman like yourself has a 'boss'?" he asked in somewhat shock.

"Why yes," she said with a slight giggle. "Even the highest of highs has their 'highs' to answer to, but I suppose you can just call him the money handler."

At that they both let out chuckles. There was a slight silence as the man eyed her over once again. He placed his hands in his pockets and he sighed and leaned back on his heels to say—

"I don't want to sound rude or anything, but you are one of the most beautiful women I have seen around here in a long time Miss Straus."

"Mr. . . .?" Alexis paused for him to give his name.

"Carmichael," he replied with a nod.

"Mr. Carmichael I highly doubt you can be considered rude for telling a woman how dashing they look," she said with a slight twist of her hips.

"Well I didn't want to be too straightforward," he said.

"Believe me," she said with a chuckle. "I much prefer men that way."

"Then I'm sure you won't mind when I add your dress looks amazing on you," he said with a smile.

"Oh really?" she asked looking at it. "My 'boss' picked it out for me, like he knew you'd be here to admire it."

Then again they shared a laugh together. After that she had hooked him and was slowly reeling him in.

"Tell me Miss Straus where is your room?" he asked leading her inside.

"In the least wing," she said. "Room 309."

"Ah, 'tis a shame," he said.

"Why is that?" she asked looking at him with sparkling teal eyes.

My room's in the west wing room 100," he said with a somewhat sad smile. "I doubt we'd be able to see each other again 'less we fight our way passed maid and bellboy and occupant."

"That's all up to you," she whispered to him before giving him a seductive smile and leaving.

Oh she was good, and she knew it. This job seemed to get easier and easier, but she wondered if ever there'd come a time when she'd be the one in the scam and tricked. She had always that gut feeling, but blocked it away not wanting to disappoint the very one who gave her this life of luxury. But still she feared if something like this every happened she'd never be around to even see his angry face towards her small frame.

Once Alexis got to her room she had to immediately contact Starscream and tell him of all that had happened.

"Well?" asked Starscream.

"Apparently you're that good at picking out dresses," Alexis said with a small sigh as she sat on her king-sized bed.

"I told you—master knows best," he said with a hint of a smirk in his tone. "Now will you be seeing him later?"

"Not sure," she said.

"What do you mean?" his tone getting darker.

"Well his room is all the way on the other side of the hotel and I just don't feel like walking there in these heels," she said lying down on her back.

"Well you better start walking or—!" he began, but was cut off by a quick Alexis.

"Don't worry," she added. "I'm sure he'll be coming here."

"But what I want is in his chambers!" said Starscream.

"I know," she said sitting up again. "We'll probably just talk here and end up in his room. Happens all the time."

"You'd better," warned Starscream. "You know you are NOT allowed to return to base unless your mission is complete and you have successfully retrieved the device."

"So how do you know he carries it?" she asked rolling on her stomach and resting the side of her face in the palm of her right hand.

"I've done my part, now it is time to do your part," he said.

At that there was no more speaking in his part. He ended communication like he always did. He so loved cutting people off it really wasn't funny most of the time. Alexis sighed—she was the one person who was pretty used to it, she didn't mind, but just wished to talk with him about things and subjects other than her 'missions'.

Alexis' eyes shifted towards her door hearing the soft knocking on it. She got up and opened the door to find a man she hadn't seen before. He inclined his head and she did the same.

"Mr. Carmichael wishes to see you tomorrow if you are not too busy of course Ms. Straus," he said to her.

"Tell him I'll check my schedule and get with him later if I can," she said with a smile as she shut the door on the man.

She couldn't help but giggle as she leaned against the door. Oh wow she had gotten good at this over the months she had actually started these 'missions'. It was quite ridiculous how bold she was, but she had Starscream to thank—he's the one who pretty much taught her everything she knew plus the commonsense she added on her part that he sometimes seemed to lack. Alexis shook her head still remembering that small timid person she used to be before all this—what a change had transpired on her part . . . one of the reasons why she had adored Starscream so much.

"I'm still me though," she said with a small whisper knowing that a great deal of her was still there inside.

She may seem rude or crude to most, but she was still that timid Alexis. She was just quite clever in hiding it like a certain someone she knew. With a sigh she returned to her belongings.

"Well," she said with a sigh as she placed her hands on her hips. "Now what? This will probably be over with before I know it and . . . I'd really love to get some more clothes, but nooo someone thinks he knows it all."

Alexis sat on her bed and looked at the clock. She rubbed her hands together seeing how it was still just noon. She knew she'd probably wait until night to go see Mr. Carmichael and so pondered on what she was going to do until then.

With a smile she made up her mind. She snatched her purse in her arms and headed downstairs towards the entrance.

"Leaving so soon Ms. Straus?" asked the clerk.

"Just for a little while," she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Might I ask where?" he asked quite curious as to where this lovely lady was going.

"Shopping," she said with a sparkling smile as she flicked her wrist at him and headed out to get her 'car'.

* * *

"Shopping?" groaned Dead End. "I am NOT taking you shopping human!"

"Why not?" she asked. "It's not like we don't have the money to get me something really nice."

"You see—'get you', what's in it for me? I'll tell you! Nothing but waiting in the parking lot to be touched by every unfortunate human who dreams of me in their vehicle fantasies!" grumped Dead End.

"Must all you Decepticons be so selfish?" asked Alexis with a sigh as she leaned her elbows on his sleek hood.

"It's in our nature babe," he said as he quickly jolted in reverse to make Alexis fall to the street in surprise and shock.

"Dead End!" she gasped quickly getting up and looking around to see if anyone had seen her. "Why did you do that?!"

"What can I say, you get under my metal," he said with a mental shrug.

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing anymore," she said eyeing him darkly as she wiped her dress and skin off of dirt. "You know better. What if Starscream were to see you treating me like this?!"

"My scanners tell me he's not around so I can do this all I want, just nothing so serious," he said pleasing himself.

"That's not fair," she said shaking her head.

"Like I said—it's in my nature," he said with the hint of a grin.

"How 'bout I tell on ya and see what happens to you 'nature'?" she said folding her arms and leaning on a hip before him.

"If you do you can be sure these little 'natures' of mine will happen again," he said mentally narrowing his optics at the human female.

"Well," said Alexis with a sigh as she placed a soft hand on his hood. "I won't tell Starscream if you just do this one thing for me 'kay?"

"You mean take you shopping?" he said.

"Now you're getting the idea," she said with a smile.

"And what if I say no?" asked Dead End.

"Then you can be sure I'm make it sound like you messed me up so bad it cost me the mission," she said leaning back and folding her arms again.

"Yeah, but he'll just blame that failure on you!" said Dead End.

"We'll see," she said raising a brow knowing just how to get under this cybertronian's metal.

* * *

Alexis got out of her car and headed towards the store that promised her clothing of relaxation.

"You keep me waiting you're dead!" he grumbled at her as she walked towards the store.

Alexis just glanced a smile towards him. Oh the lovely cohorts she surrounded herself around. It was hysterical at times, at times.

Once in the store she tossed away all thoughts of robots and missions. She wanted all her attention focused on the matter at hand—buying relaxing clothes. Oh she did, she had a blast while she spent two hours in that store and carried out all her items to her car that was, surprisingly, still there.

"First," he started as she walked up to him her arms covered in bags and clothing. "You make me drive you to buy petty clothing for yourself and then you make me wait two earth hours for you and now you think I'm carrying all that slag?"

"Would it help if I say pretty please?" she asked with an innocent smile.

"Have you seen this 'bounteous space' you assume I have in here?" asked Dead End mentally crossing his arms.

"I can make it fit," she said with a smile as she opened the front door and shoved everything she could in, honest to say not much fit like she had hoped.

"It's not—nuh—going to fit!" grunted Dead End as he was piled inside with clothes.

"Yes it—will!" strained Alexis forcing herself to push past her limit as she shoved her all to get everything inside.

Once she found it was all fitting she quickly shut the door and smiled. She gave out a satisfied sigh placing her hands on her hips. It was tight, but everything fit.

"I have just one question for you," came Dead End to break her proud thoughts.

"What's that?" she asked looking at him.

"Who's giving you a ride to the hotel?" he asked with a hint of a smirk.

"What do you me—" Alexis stopped realizing what he was talking about.

She was so fixed on making everything fit inside him she had completely forgot about making room for her to sit in him . . . frankly there was none now.

"Yeah . . . about that," she started.

"Good-luck," he said as he sped off leaving her there standing in the parking lot.

"How come I didn't see this coming?" she sighed to herself as she rubbed her temples.

As she stood there for but a minute she hadn't expected hearing a familiar voice come up to her from behind her.

"How is it that your own car drove off without you Ms. Straus?" it said to her.

Alexis turned and smiled.

"Why Mr. Carmichael, I didn't expect to find you here in a million years," she said with a smile.

"I was shopping not far from here and happened to see the incident," he said. "Did your driver not wait for you?"

"No," she said with a sigh casting her eyes in the direction Dead End sped off towards. "I guess I can always hitch a ride right?"

"Of course," he said with a smile. "Would you care if you 'hitched' one with me?"

"Oh I was hoping you'd ask," she said with a smile as she took him by the hand and let him lead her to his limo he had waiting in the next street.

* * *

"I got it, let's go!" said Alexis as she scurried to Dead End who still had quite a few belongings inside him.

"What?" he asked in slight surprise and wonder as to how she had gotten the job done so easily.

As Alexis finished putting her belongings into his trunk, well as much as she could she then came to the front seat she shoved some bags as far away as she could so she at least sit in the seat, or part of it.

"I said I have to formula to the materials so let's go," she said fixing her hair slightly. "I'm ready to go home."

"You and me both," he said skidding off.

* * *

"Back so soon 'Ms. Straus'?" chuckled a few officers as Alexis exited from Dead End.

"Why yes I am gentlemen," she played. "Were you concerned?"

"Not as much as Starscream," they chuckled. "He actually thought you wouldn't complete this one."

"Really?" asked Alexis finding her heart skip just a small of enough beat for her to notice.

"Yes Alexis—like Starscream was worried about a single human," they laughed as they left her.

Alexis glanced down not knowing what to feel. That actually kind of hurt this time. She didn't know why exactly, but she wished they'd keep their rude comments to themselves! She shook it off and rolled her eyes as she got all her belongings out of Dead End to allow him to transform.

"Ugh, it's about time!" he groaned as he stood up on his own two feet.

"Glad you're happy," sighed Alexis turning from him and heading to her room with her belongings.

"What's the matter Dead End, can't take the human?" came Swindle with a smirk and chuckle.

"You try going on three strait missions with her!" Dead End growled as he grabbed his companion by the collar plates.

"Alright, alright, sheesh," he said holding up his hands. "It was just a joke. I guess I'll be taking the next mission with her then."

"You'd better," he grumbled as he shoved him away and walked off to his own chambers. "Before I shoot her one day!"

Swindle really hadn't had lost that many bets as to who gets to drive Alexis around on her missions as Dead End had so really didn't know her that well. He scratched the back of his head and just sighed. He wondered if she was really as bad as a Decepticon femme as he had heard Dead End remark before. Swindle never thought a human could be so gutsy, but he guessed it was because of her role in the team and all that protected her from any danger.

Still though Swindle hoped she wouldn't get as under his metal as Dead End's. That was the last thing he wanted—to be quarreling with an insolent human. It was just pathetic and a waste of time as far as he was concerned. He often wondered why only him and Dead End drove her around on her missions, but figured it was just something to do with their vehicle modes—yeah, that was probably the reason.

"Here's you're formula—sir!" grumbled Dead End giving Starscream the disk and stomping off elsewhere.

"What's eating at his mainframe?" asked Starscream as he and Barricade opticed him all the way down the hall before he took a sharp turn towards his chambers.

"I believe a female human by the name of Alexis," remarked Barricade with a small smirk and nod of the head.

"Why would Dead End let her get to him?" question Starscream.

"You try going on a mission with her Starscream—alone," added Barricade as he passed by him to leave elsewhere.

Starscream never saw the problem with Alexis, sure she was a bit bold thanks to him, but that was all. She couldn't be that bad right? Or at least as one that counted her like a Decepticon femme. No, Starscream knew those all-too-well and knew what they were capable of and Alexis was no Decepticon femme, she seemed a little too soft for that, but then again he hadn't really gone with her on a mission—alone, as people had remarked. It couldn't be all that bad right? There was no way a human could affect in such a manner like that.

Starscream shook it off and minded his own concerns at the moment. He had things to see to and make sure they were working perfectly. Alexis was the last person that needed to be on his mainframe, but yet . . . he found himself wondering how she was after her last mission and even if she was up to another one—ah, but that was for later.

Alexis on the other hand was doing somewhat fine. She now had the clothing she longed for and was now walking around in loose pants and a tank top. She laid on her bed and sighed in contentment. She was now much more relaxed and loved it all the more.

She rolled over on her side and sighed once more. Thinking about she began to think how boring her life was just going on missions seducing men and getting things about of them. Was it really worth escaping an icy death for? Sometimes she didn't think so.

No one really cared about her wellbeing around her, just if she got the job done which she always did. She just wished she had that kind of relationship she always seemed to see everywhere she went. If she would offer this life to any other female on the planet just how many would take it? If they knew the emotional lonely to it she doubted anyone would.

So could she count herself as lucky? Or just cursed? It was hard to think of but it was something she did regularly because it was her life and she had no choice but to think on it.

Once Again she was taken from her thoughts by that familiar voice calling to her.

"Alexis, Alexis!" he called to her.

Alexis got up obediently and came out to meet him. She opened her door and stayed in the doorway as she looked up at the golden figure before him.

"Yes—lord?" she asked in the back of her mind just knowing he was going to tell her to get ready in, say, five minutes to be ready for another mission.

"We have the information we need at the moment so you won't have to be going out on any other missions now."

"Well that's good," she said with a smile. "Thank-you for giving me a break—Starscream."

"Don't expect one for long," he pointed at her. "I can't just have you being useless around here."

"I understand," she said clasping her hands together and glancing at the ground.

"I'm sure you do," he scoffed as he turned to leave.

"Still—thank-you," called Alexis feeling like she had to make sure Starscream knew how grateful she was.

She caught a slight glance at her with that red glare, but just a slight. She smiled and headed back in her room to perhaps catch up on some Zs. She hoped her dreams were pleasant and peaceful for she didn't know how long she'd get to dream around here. It was a crazy and hectic life that life of hers and she needed all the rest she could get just in case something came up all of the sudden.

**Hot Shot's girl: I promise this gets more interesting and oh, by the way, if you didn't know I'm using characters from the prequal novel of ROTF so yeah :) Until later guys. I'll update in perhaps a few weeks or maybe less, we shall see.**


	3. Her Vacation

**Hot Shot's girl: Sorry I couldn't update in forever. The reason being is that I couldn't get to the library, 'cuase me have no internet XP Seriously though thanks for waiting and don't worry . . . this story will get very interesting soon in about another chp or so :)**

Alexis now walked around the base in a pair of slacks and a tank top, something much more comfortable with her. She was very glad that she had decided to go shopping for some comforts in life—like casual clothing, unlike the formal dresses Starscream always demands she wear for appearance's sake. She didn't care of the looks she got from her other coworkers or the other 'cons in the place—it was probably because they hadn't seen her in such an attire since they had joined this world domination cause.

Alexis remembered that ever since Starscream saved her from her icy grave that he always made her wear the best of things like jewels, expensive fragrances, and the top of designers dresses. She had always wondered if that was because Starscream wanted to make her feel like she was the queen of the world, or just he didn't scan too much on the life of human females. Her thoughts earned her a shrug as she continued to walk through the corridors.

Passing through the hanger Alexis passed Swindle and Dead End. They seemed to have been sitting at a large metallic crate they now use for a table and perhaps playing some sort of cybertronian game. She paid no attention to her, but they did to her.

"So that is what you decided to buy in our time during the last mission," came Dead End's voice from behind her and the ever-present feel of his ruby optics on her.

Alexis turned and just gave him the usual smile. She sighed and even did a slight curtsey just for the fun of it.

"Yeah, what do you think?" she asked doing a quick spin like a little girl on Easter day showing off to her daddy the pretty dress she picked out for church.

"I think it was a waste of time to even buy," he grumbled. "What can you accomplish in a mission wearing things such as that?"

"These clothes aren't for the mission Dead End!" she grumbled at him as she placed her hands on her hips and stuck out her chin towards him. "It's for around here so I can be comfortable."

"I don't think Starscream saved you to be comfortable human," said Dead End shifting in his seat as he turned more towards her.

"Well what good am I to anyone if I die of uncomfort?" she asked.

"What?" he scoffed. "You can't die of that!"

"Perhaps I can," she said. "I could be the first human to do so!"

"You ungrateful little—!" started Dead End as he stood up quickly before her.

"What's going on here?" came a familiar and firm voice to everyone's ears, or audio receivers.

All turned to see the dark Decepticon standing in a hallway he had just walked through. His four red optics glared narrowly mostly at the two 'cons near the crate.

"This human that's what!" spat Dead End. "Get rid of her!"

"Why don't you try telling that to lord Starscream?" said Barricade as he came up closer to the temperamental Decepticon.

"Shouldn't you be going on another mission human?" asked Swindle twitching his head at her.

"Yes shouldn't you Alexis?" asked Barricade turning to her and glaring somewhat softer red beams at her.

"Starscream gave me time off," she said looking up at all three of the mechs unafraid.

At that phrase everyone's optics widened slightly. At that phrase it made it seem like Alexis was now the favorite. At that phrase it made it seem like Starscream was no longer their war leader, but some pushover for a human female.

"Did he now?" said Barricade pondering what he had been told.

"What did I tell ya," sighed Swindle with a small shake of his head. "Starscream's gone and placed favoritism on her."

"It appears you are right Swindle," said Dead End glancing at him before he roughly turned and glared harshly at the fragile human.

"You better conceal your thoughts before Starscream catches you," said Barricade. "You know what will happen if you mess with his 'belongings'."

"How selfish he is," said Swindle. "That he would give a human, of all species, time to regenerate and recuperate, but not his fellow Cybertronians."

"That is not true!" said Alexis catching their attention to her and away from their thoughts. "If I am to rest then so are you two since you are the main transformers who drive me around on my missions."

"She is truthful," said Barricade with a small crooked smile.

"Hm, I didn't think of that before, but it appears she is correct," said Swindle.

"Stop taking her side Swindle!" barked Dead End. "One day human you shall be on the other side of my thermal cannon!"

At that he stomped off. All just watched him as he disappeared out of sight and it was apparent to them all on what had to be done about this 'problem'.

"Swindle I think you should be Alexis' vehicle for the next few missions. It appears she's gotten into Dead End's circuits deeper than we thought," said Barricade.

"Like some virus it looks like," said Swindle. "Nice job Alexis. It appears you are now replication to the actions of a Decepticon femme."

"Really," said Alexis with a small smile as she crossed her arms and stuck out her hip.

"Yeah, he couldn't handle them too much back on Cybertron neither," said Swindle glancing back to where Dead End had left. "Seeing how they were all extinct he was a happier 'bot . . . until he met you."

Alexis couldn't help but choke out laughter. She found that quite humorous. She just couldn't help but express herself. She didn't even care about the sideways stares she got from her two giant metal cohorts she just had to laugh.

Annoying Decepticons was something she just did natural. Dead End just seemed to not be able to tolerate her antics more than anyone there. She knew Swindle could get quite annoyed of her at times, but not so much as to where he'd step out of his boundary and threaten her life when he knew she was under Starscream's protection.

Once Alexis halted her laughing and wiped her eyes she inhaled and exhaled and then looked at Barricade and asked—

"So where is lord Starscream?"

"That is none of your concern Alexis," said Barricade. "It is none of any of you humans concern."

"Okay," she sighed glancing her eyes down and wishing Barricade didn't have to speak like that to her—all she did was ask a simple and innocent question.

"Go back to your room Alexis," he said a little softer than before.

"Right," she said with a wave of her arm and turn on her heels. "Oh, Barricade?"

"Yes?" he said looking at her once again.

"Is there anything else you need? I mean the Decepticons?" she asked. "Do you need me to go on any other mission?"

"No," he said with a shake of his head.

"Will you again?" she asked wondering if her usefulness had finally run out there.

"I'm not sure," said Barricade. "Lately Starscream has been keeping to himself, but today I am to see him on account of all the information you've gathered for us."

"Alright," she said with a nod as she left back to her room.

Once back inside her room she plopped on her bed and sighed. Being on a vacation was something worse than being on missions all the time. At least when she was on missions she had things to do, but here it seemed she had really nothing to do but sleep and eat and she was about ready to do the first thing.

Alexis' eyelids became heavy and soon she began to lose consciousness. She closed her eyes for sleep, but not too long after that she woke up to the sound of something loud thudding around the hallway outside. Since she had come out of a light sleep she was still a bit dazed and numb to many things so couldn't really comprehend the sounds until a few minutes later when she realized that a large 'bot was outside in the hallway and perhaps standing in front of her room.

She stilled her frame and opened her eyes all the way. They glanced around in her dark room trying to figure out what was going on. It was then her ear caught the low mumbling of something. It was a voice, and she knew exactly whose voice that was—she had made it her life's goal to always know that voice when it called to her.

_Starscream_, Her mind concluded to. She knew there was no other missions as of now so why was he even near her quarters? Well she wasn't going to get up and find out, for one thing it sounded as if he was arguing with someone, but she couldn't make out who.

"This is a mistake!" she heard from Starscream's low voice through the thick walls in her room.

_What was?_ Her mind asked herself.

"Like you care!" came the other voice she was unsure of. "I need another specimen if we are to get this correct!"

"Not her," said Starscream.

"Why? Do you care for her?" came the other one.

"No!" he spat almost hatful and full of disgust, which made Alexis' stomach almost churn. "Who else would we use to get the information we perhaps need?"

"We could do it ourselves," came the other voice again. "We'd just have to kill a few people here and there to get it."

"And let the Autobots know we are here?!" came Starscream's voice. "I cannot afford for them to find out what we are doing."

"What's the matter, afraid of Optimus Prime eh 'lord' Starscream?" came a mocking voice from the other 'bot.

"Never!" spat Starscream. "I am just sick of them foiling our plans. Now which would you rather have Doctor—having to start over again, or wait just a little longer and be successful?"

"I want to be successful in this, but how can I when humans are so flawed?!" he screeched almost loud enough to wake up everyone in that region, but still Alexis remained still.

"Doctor quiet!" he lowered his tone on the smaller 'bot. "What if you were to wake the humans here, or worse . . . Alexis, then you would never get your specimen."

"Bah! She's still asleep compared to my scanners," he said scanning the girl's features and seeing she was still in her sleeping position. "And besides—are you saying I can have her?"

"No," said Starscream. "Find yourself another female."

"Touchy aren't we?" came Doctor's vocals again. "Very well, but what if it fails again?"

"It had better not," said Starscream. "If it does the Decepticons will be in need of a new Doctor seeing how this one can't get anything right!"

"Bah! I will this time with the addition of a little more information," he said. "But if it fails again then I want Alexis!"

There was now a silence and Alexis franticly tried to understand the situation and the reason for the silence. Several options ran through her mind such as—was the silence because he was considering it, or perhaps he was nodding 'yes', or was he shaking 'no', or did he see no other way to avoid whatever doom they had planned for her? She just couldn't figure it out and this began to scare her making her heart speed up, but she inhaled and exhaled knowing that if they caught her heart doing this on their scanners they'd know she was awake and listening and she did not want to get caught up in this sooner than she'd have to.

Her heart just about stopped when Starscream finally responded. She felt her ears and brain begin to burn from the high anticipation she had from waiting to her his answer to all this. Now was the moment of truth and she was about to find out just what exactly she was to Starscream after faithfully serving him all this time.

"Alexis with **never** take part in this," he said quite calmly and almost smoothly as well.

At that she heard his loud footsteps march off away and out of the hall. Not long after she heard the spider-like clicks of the Doctor walking away and out of hearing range. Once she heard either of them no more she sat up quickly and gulped.

For the longest time she hadn't realized her hold on breath until she got up and walked cautiously towards her door. She placed her ear on it and heard nothing. It took all her courage to just open it. When she did her eyes widened and heart jumped nearly out of her chest.

"What's wrong Alexis?" came the voice of an officer about ready to knock on her door.

"N-nothing," she gasped and held her pounding heart. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, even though I already know your answer, I was told to go ask if you want to come out with the guys," he said. "We're going out to the city to mossy around. Want to join?"

"Let me get dressed," came her quick answer as she slammed the door on him leaving the officer not only confused but shocked and surprised.

He shook his head and sighed as he walked off to tell the others. He rubbed his hands slightly as he said—

"Well I guess I owe Moseley 100 then."

Alexis was in her room racing to get dressed. She put on a T-shirt and some jeans. Once she grabbed her leather jacket she was ready to leave. She didn't want to stay in that base anymore than she had to just in case. No she was not trying to run away, she just needed to air.

Once she opened her door and put her jacket on she nearly jumped out of her skin hearing that familiar voice come right before her.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" came Starscream as he stood before her in the hallway.

"I," she said not knowing if she could look him in the optics anymore. "I was going out with the rest of the officers."

"That's strange, you usually never go out anywhere with them," he said cocking his head at her. "Unless it's on a mission."

"I know," she gripping her leather sleeves to where she could hear them cringe. "I just would like to get out now . . . you know, seeing how it's my vacation."

"_Where_ did you get that clothing?" asked Starscream folding his arms and glaring ruby rays down at her.

"On my last mission," she said holding her hands together.

"And _why_ are you wearing them?" he asked, that question being more of a command than a question.

Alexis turned on her heels understanding completely as she hopped back in her room and changed into a black evening dress with pears and pleasant fragrances. Once she came out she waited for Starscream's approval. Only about 2 or 3 seconds passed before he shifted his weight and stood up straighter, but still keeping his arms crossed.

"Better," he simply said also signaling for her to go.

Once Alexis scurried off. Starscream let his arms fall to his sides. He turned and left thinking to himself about thoughts he wanted to keep secret.

Alexis made a turn in the hallway and waited for but a minute or so until she could no longer hear Starscream's retreating footsteps. She peeked around the corner and found no Starscream in sight. She sighed and turned to look at herself—now how was she going to have a relaxing evening with the guys? She knew that every single one of them would probably attempt to woo her that night, but still she needed to get out and have some earthly air fill her head and clear it from all uncertainties.

Alexis shook everything off and went to meet the guys. All eyes widened seeing her like this. She shook that off as well and sighed as she said—

"'Kay guys, let's go—oh if any one of you tries to hit on me I'll tell Starscream."

At that it earned her a ride in the back seat all alone. She didn't care she just wanted some time to think and enjoy her however short vacation. That was all she asked for.

It wasn't as bad as Alexis thought, going out with the guys and everything. She knew it would happen—after so many drinks they seemed to have forgotten about her early words and began trying to woo her to themselves. Alexis was a smart girl and never did at home, only on missions seeing how it usually called for it when her male victims tried to woo her. She figured this way she could always keep her head on straight just in case anything came up that called for her to be in her right state of mind—like fending off annoying paid cohorts of hers.

Alexis could only roll her eyes and stay clear of them. One way of doing that was to leave the tavern they hung out in and step outside for some beautiful night fresh air—well perhaps it wasn't as beautiful as she would have thought it seeing how it was the air of a bustling city. Standing on a small patio she just looked out into the city and saw overhead the mountain that still looked so dominant in the night. Deep in that forest the mountain held and far off near the highest peak was where they were stationed with the Decepticons.

"I wonder what they're doing," she asked herself as she came to rest her chin on her forearms that rested on the white railing.

_Probably whatever Doctor was talking about_, Her mind answered her back.

"Yeah," she sighed out into the loud noises of the city nightlife.

Alexis closed her eyes trying to blur away the world, but a startling crash of tables brought her quickly out of that dimmed state. She turned quickly to peer inside the tavern and see her drunken 'friends' moseying around and tripping on their own feet while laughing up a storm. Geez did she really have to come into the city with them? Some vacation this turned out to be for her—she probably was the one who had to drive them back to base seeing how they can't even see the obstacles before them and dodge them.

"Miss Ross," came a passive voice behind her.

Alexis turned to see the grey-haired bartender. He clasped his hands together and was slightly hunched over as if he was afraid she'd start yelling abusive words at him.

"Could you please tell your men to stop destroying public property?" he asked kindly. "It costs a great deal Miss Ross."

"Don't worry," she sighed as she straightened. "We'll pay for it."

"No, no," he said. "We can. We don't need any loans that we may not be able to pay off."

"What are you talking out?" she said shaking her head with a small smile. "I'm offering this freely."

"Please," he said backing up slightly. "Could you just leave."

Alexis knew when they were not wanted. It seemed her comrades had made quite a name for them causing havoc in the city that even the law was afraid of them and not only that it was that they had so much money thanks to the 'cons that they bought off mostly every person in that city to make sure they never messed in their business and started nothing against them. Alexis wasn't like that, but just 'rolling' with them put up a reputation for her as well saying she was just like them when she indeed wasn't.

Alexis took another look at her idiot comrades making fools out of themselves by tripping over their own feet and spitting out 'nonsense' about working for giant alien robots. It was time to go, this Alexis knew.

"Yeah, alright," she said with a shake of her head.

She stepped in and all eyes were on the lady in the black evening gown. She looked unafraid at the officers and in a firm tone said—

"It's time to go."

"But the fun's just getting started!" they all yelled in drunken slurs.

"Now!" she raised her tone slightly and narrowed her eyes at them like a mother would to her brat of a son.

Even drunk they knew Alexis was a force to be reckoned with and when she wanted to leave they had to as well. They all picked up their belongings and kissed their evening women goodbye until next they meet, which, in their case, could be a while seeing as to how going into the city was a luxury to them whenever no more missions were needed to go on.

Alexis drove them all back to the base. Once there they were on their own. Her feet were killing her and she needed to breath more relaxed than straining herself in this tight dress that called for her to always straighten if she was to breath properly.

Once in her room she undressed and cleaned her face of all the night makeup she put on for the evening. She inhaled and exhaled finally able to do that since being in that dress that now hung in her exotic wardrobe. After padding her face with a cloth she sat on her bed and pondered things about her vacation such as what she was to do if she couldn't even enjoy it.

"One thing," she said to herself. "I need to get out in casual clothes without being caught by Starscream. I swear he wants me in nothing but dresses until the day I die . . . I . . . often wonder why. Who knows with that robot!"

She laid back on her bed and just looked up at the metal ceiling. This began a habit since it was imperative that there was nothing else to do in this base but lay down and stare at the ceiling. It was either do this or risk running into a bad tempered Decepticon, especially one in particular named Dead End.

"That guy's got something shoved up his tailpipe," she chuckled to herself as she placed her arm over her forehead. "Hhh . . . too bad there wasn't a decent 'bot around here where you could just sit down and have a friendly conversation with, or even go on a joyride with hhh, nope . . . that doesn't fit anyone's description here."

After a moment Alexis thought of certain people she knew, well not knew but heard of, that were like that. The Autobots. Yes she had heard of their goody ways and how they are concerning humans. She heard they were quite nice.

Alexis remembered hearing about this one Autobot that got so attached to a human that he quit his ranks to be the human's car. To Alexis that seemed like a great sacrifice on his part. She wondered why an advanced alien robotic being would give up everything just to be close to the person he cares so much about that happens to be a human. Alexis wondered what he'd do once that human was dead and gone, certainly not be buried with him—no, no bond was as close as that . . . right?

To Alexis there seemed no possible way for love to exist in the world seeing how she grew up in hell, but then again Alexis knew the feeling. She still loved her father even though he left her for dead. It was the only feeling of love she ever knew and didn't wish to lose it and forgot the feeling of it to only whither away and become some old hateful being she so desperately tried to avoid in her life. Alexis often wondered if she'd ever get the chance to experience that feeling again, but perhaps with a special someone . . . well the more she thought about this the more she had to laugh at herself . . . who was she kidding? Being in a life like this was even more impossible to find that someone right? She knew know that deals with a devil meant to always be alone—right?

Oh, too much thinking she thought. It was late and she was getting tired. Perhaps she'd sleep the day away tomorrow and hopefully get this vacation over with. It wasn't as fun as she thought it would be. Oh well, perhaps one day she'd get a vacation worthy of being called a vacation.

And so Alexis slept. Like she could see the future she ended up waking up early the next day. She fought with herself on whether she was to leave her room or just stay there to avoid everyone. She decided on the latter and stayed all day in her room.

The next day though she had to come out to eat. She might have passed by at least one Decepticon on the way to the mess hall, but it was no Dead End, just Dropkick. She had thought she would run in to more, but later on she found out that most of 'cons were gone due to greeting some new arrivals which she was sure she'd meet later.

Alexis made sure she wasn't caught in her slacks around Starscream. If she was certain Starscream would be in the room she needed to head to or pass by she'd at least wear a looser dress so she could slip it off once she got back to her room and redress in her casual clothes. He was still skittish about her always wearing dresses like that, Alexis thought she'd be used to that attitude—it seemed to have started ever since he saved her. Alexis could only guess that it was because he needed her ready 24/7 always just in case he needed her to head out on another Intel mission.

"Alexis," came a voice to snap her out of her thoughts.

She darted her head back to see a giant golden figure starring down at her with ruby optics that felt slightly lighter than normal.

"Lord Starscream," she said surprised to see him in the lonely mess hall where she was just sitting and munching on a small sandwich.

"How are you fairing Alexis?" He asked looking at her as if he somewhat cared.

"Oh, uh, fine I guess," she said stealing quick glances at him and then to the ground not really understanding why he was here speaking with her.

"Are you taking advantage of your time off?" he asked.

Alexis shrugged and looked up at him to say—

"I don't see how I can."

"What do you mean?" he asked cocking his head to her wanting to know just exactly what she meant by that phrase.

"I don't have much to do and can't go anywhere really."

"What are you talking about?" he asked shifting his standing posture slightly. "If I do recall a vacation is something a human enjoys to not do anything."

"Well yes and no," she said with a shrug. "A vacation is something that you have fun on, compared to the human's interests. They also go places and just relax."

"So you're saying they go on more missions to 'relax'?" he asked. "I do not really understand why humans say they want a rest—this 'vacation'—when all they want to do is not rest."

"It's not really the rest it's the relaxation," corrected Alexis.

"What is the difference!" spat Starscream.

"Well," sighed Alexis trying to make this as simple as possible to let Starscream know he didn't have to get so worked up by all this. "Rest is like when you sleep and wake up. You're rested, but relaxation is more like sitting outside at the end of the day and watching the sunset and not having to do anything really."

"Then you must be having relaxation," said Starscream. "You said so yourself you are not doing anything."

"I've been relaxed though," she said. "I need a little fun at least."

"Would that be leaving this base?" he asked. "Like you did two days ago? Did you have fun?"

"No, not really. Going out just to drink is not my definition of fun," said Alexis cupping her hands together and looking at them as they rested on top of the table.

"Then what is?" asked Starscream.

"Well—probably hanging out with friends . . . if I had any," she said more like a mumble.

"For someone who hasn't had much in life you sure know a lot about the things you never had," said Starscream.

"Watch a lot of TV—and read," she said with a weak smile towards him.

"Do you wish—your life was different Alexis?" he asked in a stranger more softer tone of voice.

"Who doesn't?" she said without thinking of what she said.

Once Alexis caught what she had said her mouth dropped open and she inhaled sharply as she turned to him with pleading eyes for forgiveness.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that lord Starscream," she apologized.

But once she looked up at him she saw something she thought she'd never see . . . his features, they seemed softer, more soft than she had ever really seen them before. He was quiet too as if in slight thought and he was looking at her in a strange manner. Alexis couldn't quite make it out, but it almost, almost, seemed like he was—agreeing with her, like he had some past regrets.

"Starscream," her lips whispered without her mind even knowing it.

Alexis felt her heart still at seeing him like this. Even though his tone was only 'slightly' softer than what she was used to seeing him like it was still a lot to her—to even him. This brief softness from him was only shown for but a split second. She of all people knew Starscream liked keeping everything concealed even the fact that he, like everyone else, had feelings.

"Are you saying you do not like your life now Alexis?" came a more harsher tone from him, Starscream popping back into his normal self.

"No, no, I'm sorry lord if it sounded like that," she apologized.

"I could just have easily let you die in that icy grave!" he said straightening and peering down at her. "I could have found another servant who would never regret the second chance I gave her!"

"I know that lord. I'm sorry," Alexis prayed he'd accept her apologized and that he'd forget she ever let that slip her mouth. "I am grateful for you saving me."

"No you are not!" said Starscream bending slightly to her. "I know what you humans think of me. You think I am some devil and just so you know I can be, but I also not be. It is solely up to how much respect I get."

"I understand," she said looking at her lap.

"You know," came Starscream's normal raspy voice. "I once had a commander. He would not take to kindly to you humans working with us. He would just as soon destroy this whole planet just to be rid of you. Find yourselves lucky that I don't think of you that way. He saw you as insects in need of extermination while me, on the other hand, saw you as servants and slaves waiting to bid our every order and tend our ever need—if you could that is. That's the highest I shall ever see you and that is something at the least for a Decepticon."

At that Starscream turned and left. Alexis had enough commonsense to keep quiet until he left, but she just couldn't help turning in her seat and saying what was on her heart.

"Thank-you," she said at him.

Starscream stopped and turned to her in confusion.

"What?"

"Thank-you," Alexis repeated again feeling her heart begin to beat faster. "For at least seeing us above death."

"What—?" started Starscream.

"What I mean is—" Alexis cut in to add. "That you would at least give the human race a—second chance at life to at least live. Thank-you."

_She's thanking me for wanting to enslave all of human kind?!_ Starscream gapped inside. _Just what kind of human was she to look at me as if I was some kind-sparked Autobot?_

Starscream didn't say another word. He turned once again and left her. Alexis sat there for quite a moment in silence wondering if she had done the right thing. It seemed acting rude to Dead End got under his metal and acting the opposite towards Starscream got under his—or at least had him at loss for words. Perhaps he has never run into a more grateful human than she. Oh Alexis knew there were others out there, but for now Alexis had to speak up for them all for she was the only one that could.

Alexis turned back in her seat and looked at her sandwich. For some strange reason she just wasn't hungry anymore. She got up and threw it away before walking off back to her room. On her way there she noticed she was still in her slacks . . . .and Starscream hadn't said anything! Well this was some day huh?

Some 'vacation' this turned out to be. Perhaps it was better for her to be out on missions all the time. That way she'd not get in anyone's circuits or anything. That was the last thing she wanted to do—for Starscream to toss her out because she was nuisance to him now.

_I never want to be a nuisance to him though_, She thought as she made her way back to her room and opened the door as she walked in. _He was the only one that ever gave me the time of day to care for back into perfect health after giving me a second chance at life._

"I'm sorry Starscream if I annoy you in any way," sighed out Alexis as she shut the door and decided to spend the rest of the day and perhaps vacation in her room.

* * *

"I told you she was trouble," said Dead End. "It's your fault you know Starscream—for deciding to make use of the humans."

"Shut up!" he spat as he paced back and forth seemingly troubled at what Alexis said to him. "I can't believe there are humans like that!"

"You mean you can't believe Alexis is like that," corrected Barricade. "It is true. She seems to be much more different of a human than any other human I've encountered."

"Which is why I wish to use her!" came a surprising voice from a being that wasn't supposed to be there.

"Doctor!" said Starscream as his optics widened slightly at seeing him there. "And just WHAT are you doing here?!"

"I came to tell you it was a success!" he exclaimed.

"So this is why you asked me to donate eh Starscream," said Barricade looking at Starscream from under his brow.

"You're a physics expert Barricade," said Starscream. "You of all people should know where I am going with this project."

"True," said Barricade crossing his arms. "What if it fails—again, as I am told it failed once before."

"This specimen might pull through," said the Doctor as he scurried on top of the crate that rested next to Dropkick. "If it does we shall have the perfect spy!"

"I should hope," said Starscream halting his pacing momentarily. "That is why I assigned you to this project you know."

"So you're doing all this to spy on the human who killed lord Megatron?" asked Swindle.

"I want to make sure he is no longer a threat to us," said Starscream. "Humans are strange beings and so full of surprises."

"You're telling me," sighed Dead End rolling his optics at the thought of a certain brunette.

"I want in on this," said Barricade. "I want to monitor this project along with you."

"No, no!" cried Doctor. "Then there shall be too many people in my laboratory!"

"Then I shall leave," said Starscream. "Barricade knows a lot more than me so can help better. You two just better keep me up to date on the situation."

"We shall," said Barricade placing his hand over his chest and inclining his head in a small bow.

"So do you want to kill this boy?" asked Dropkick.

"If I said yes do you think Alexis would see me as a different 'bot?" asked Starscream looking at the 'con in consideration. "I still cannot believe her attitude towards me, me! The leader of the Decepticons!"

"You give her too much freedom," said Dead End with a roll of his shoulder rotators.

"Then what would you do Dead End?" asked Starscream crossing his arms at him.

"Lock her up and throw away the key—or toss her out. We don't need her, especially if this project comes through successfully which I am praying to Primus it does," he said looking at his leader.

"You really hate her don't you?" said Starscream with a sly smile at his inferior.

"Primus, what gave it away?" gasped Dead End in sarcasm.

"You see this is why I am leader and you are not," said Starscream. "None of you have any commonsense as to how to treat and bend humans to your will."

"Well you're sure doing a bang up job Starscream," said Swindle. "Apparently some humans will thank you for enslaving them."

Starscream shot a narrow glare in the 'bots direction and immediately he was silent again. Starscream glared at everyone in the room before turning to leave.

"Be sure I am first to inform," he said to Barricade and Doctor as he left.

"Yes lord," Barricade and Doctor said in unison.

"So," sighed Dead End. "What do you think is next from human Alexis, hm?"

"I say she grows an emotional attachment to Starscream," Swindle chuckled.

"Stop speaking nonsense you bunch of fools," Dropkick grumbled before leaving.

It wasn't long before it was nothing but Dead End in the room just pondering thoughts to himself. His optics was dark as he thought of the worst from Alexis.

"Or worse," he mumbled to himself. "He does to her."

At that he felt his fists tightening knowing that if that were that case and if it were to ever happen then it would change the entire outlook on the Decepticons and that was just something he wasn't willing to let happen, nor anyone else.


	4. Her Last Mission

"Alexis, Alexis wake up!" came a waking voice and hammering on her room walls.

Alexis awoke immediately and came out to see Starscream waiting impatiently for her. She rubbed her eyes and wondered how early it exactly was and why Starscream had decided to abruptly awake her at that time.

"Yes lord?" she muffled out through her dry throat that was just waking up itself.

"Your 'vacation' is now officially over," he said straightening and poking his chin just a bit upwards. "I have a new mission for you."

"Where to sir?" she asked combing her frizzed morning hair with her fingers.

"Peru," said Starscream showing her a holographic image of the country. "I need you to go out and find a man by the name of Mr. Morales. He has data on certain energy we are looking for."

"Can I ask a question?" asked Alexis raising her hand.

"If you may," said Starscream with a tired sigh.

"Why must I do this, really aren't you Decepticons more subtle and can't you just hack his computer or something?" asked Alexis.

"Yes," said Starscream. "But the cases you have been given are different. They keep their readings and formulas on disks. They do not keep them in files on their computers. That way we cannot hack into the mainframes and get what we want. The computers are destroyed for safety reasons. Besides if we just went to the victims and killed them to get their files then the Autobots would know we are here."

"Don't they already know?" asked Alexis.

"Yes, and no," said Starscream with a small sigh. "They believe that most of us had left after Megatron's demises, but in truth we haven't. We are still here and, as you know, are gaining more recruits from the stars. I want the Autobots to keep thinking there are too few of us here so they'd leave us alone until we decide to make our move."

"I see," said Alexis bowing her head.

"Now that you understand things more clearly get ready. You'll leave in an hour," he said turning and leaving.

"Yes sir," she said turning into her room to get ready.

Alexis put on a golden dress that snugged so close to her body it made sure to show every exquisite smooth curve. The dress was just below her knees and had no sleeves. For jewelry she took to wearing silver and diamonds. Even her makeup was more silvery than gold—it seemed to bring out her teal eyes more.

Once she buckled her silver and gold shoes on and made sure is wrapped around her ankle just tight enough to keep her walking straight she headed out. As she made her way to the hanger she smiled seeing her vehicle waiting for her and who it was.

"I take it Dead End won't be joining me this time?" she said with a smile as she leaned towards Swindle who waited patiently for her. "That's a shame. After being on so many missions together you'd think he'd like me better."

"Just get in Alexis," he sighed wanting to get this over with so he doesn't end up like Dead End.

"Sure thing Swindle," she said with a smile as she lowered herself into the driver's seat.

Once in Starscream and the others came up to tell them all the details. Starscream informed them on what Mr. Morales liked and disliked. Where he lived, and what job he had. It seemed he was somewhat of a crime lord so Alexis knew she'd have to be very careful with this one and once she got what she came for she'd have to be out quickly.

"Do you understand this man is dangerous Alexis?" asked Starscream bending down towards them.

"I do," she said with a shake of her head. "I'm sure any past mission was like this."

"Still though, if you get caught then you blow this whole mission!" he pointed out.

"I haven't failed you once lord, and I don't plan on doing it now—it's the least I can do for all you've done for me," she said looking up at him with soft teal eyes.

Alexis noticed Starscream's head twitch back slight as if a reaction for her actions. That was all there was though. He straightened and turned to the open hanger saying—

"Now go!"

Swindle sped off with Alexis seated neatly inside him. The Decepticons all knew the risks of letting a human do a transformer's job, but there was no other choice.

"Do you think she could do it?" asked Barricade as he stood next to his commander.

"What are you talking about?" asked Starscream as he turned to the physics expert. "Of course she can. What makes this mission any less different than the ones she's already completed?"

"The situation," said Barricade.

"Bah! Nonsense," said Starscream. "You worry over nothing!"

"If you say so lord," said Barricade turning his optics back to the opened hanger.

* * *

It was quite a ways to Peru or even the city where she was meant to be at. Alexis had been on some long rides before in her late missions, but this might just top the cake, so to speak. At times she just couldn't take it anymore and had to tell Swindle to pull over so she could get circulation back to her legs and behind.

"Alexis we are wasting more necessary time!" complained Swindle wishing she'd just get back in and finish the drive there.

"I need to be able to move you know," she said to him as she placed a hand on his hood for balance. "Man I've never been seated for so long in my life."

"Just get back inside," he said opening his door to her.

"No," she shook her head and she paced to regain feeling in her legs and rid herself of the numbing needles she felt in her feet.

"Alexis!" swindles sounded in a warning tone.

"You're not the boss of me Swindle," she said with a small sly smile. "I only take orders from Starscream."

"Primus you act like him too!" he grumbled, mentally rolling his optics.

"Huh?" she asked curiously.

"Starscream would say those same words, but he'd say he'd take orders from only Megatron, which was true, but after a while he'd say he'd only take orders from himself." said Swindle.

"Hm, funny," said Alexis with a smile being able to see Starscream like this since he acted like this around her already.

"Not when it occasionally got him on the other side of Megatron's cannon," said Swindle recalling a time.

"That bad huh?" said Alexis.

"You could say that," said Swindle. "It still surprises us all why he's still alive."

"He was that bad huh," said Alexis.

"Or lucky," said Swindle.

Alexis stood there in silent thought for a moment before she inhaled and decided to enter Swindle again. Once buckled he sped off back on direction. Now it didn't take too long to get to their destination after that stop. 3 or 4 hours later they were in the city and heading to the hotel she'd be staying at.

"We're here Alexis," came Swindle's voice to wake her up.

"'Kay," she said waking up and sitting up straight.

Once they pulled up friendly employee faces met them. Alexis nearly forgot to place her hands on the steering wheel when they pulled up, but did so just in time before anyone caught her.

"Welcome Miss Krauss. We do hope your stay will be pleasant," they smiled as one helped open her door for her and one got her luggage out of Swindle's trunk.

"So do I," she said with a smile.

"Have you ever been to Peru Miss?" one asked as they escorted her inside.

"No, but I hope it's everything I've heard it was," she said with a smile.

"Oh it is," he said with a smile as he led her to the front desk.

* * *

Alexis stood out on her patio and leaned on the railing. She looked over the city and noticed that a lot of cities just seemed to favor each other so much. She wondered if there was really a city that was unique in everything, in its buildings, people, and so on. She sighed thinking there was no such place.

She had stayed in her room until the sun began to set. The nightlife of this city was probably full of life and if she had any luck she'd meet up with the infamous Mr. Morales. Alexis pretty much wore the same dress knowing it was just flashy enough to catch any eye's attention.

Once she went to Swindle she told him where to drop her off and where to meet her. She was dropped off at a nightclub and then she would head over to a nice little restaurant only made for the higher-ups. Swindle sped off after delivering her to the club and watching her safely enter.

Alexis was instantly met with flashing lights and loud ear pounding music. She made her way through a few people to go sit at the bar and perhaps order a Sherly Temple if they had one, something that wouldn't get her wasted that night. After receiving her drink she turned in her seat and watched with wandering eyes at the atmosphere before her. She would stay there at least an hour or two searching for the man, but if he didn't show she would head to the restaurant he was said to own—just like this club.

After about 30 minutes or so Alexis' eyes drifted up to the VIP section. She could see a few people up there. Most looked to definitely be body guards, seeing how they were wearing their casual black suits. She wondered then if this Mr. Morales was up there.

"Swindle, is he up there?" she asked in her comlink that was disguised as her diamond-studded earrings.

"Yes," he responded back. "You better make sure he invites you up there or there'd be hell to pay with Starscream."

"Don't worry," she said taking another sip of her drink. "Compared to every other girl here I'm wearing the flashiest colors, not to mention the most expensive. Now if what lord Starscream said about this man liking his women rich I should have no problem."

"Them why have you been sitting there for half an hour?" came Swindle's annoyed voice.

"Just be patient," she said with a small smile as she turned back in her seat to face the bar. "I know what I'm doing."

Not long after they halted communication Alexis felt the presence of someone behind her and soon she felt a hand on her back and lips pressed against her ear saying—

"Mr. Morales wishes to see you."

Alexis smiled quickly before she turned to meet the two bodyguards who had come down all the way from the VIP section and made their way through the dancing crowd to give her this message.

"Who, little ole me?" she asked with a sweet innocent smile. "Tell me boys," she said shifting her position to lap one leg over the other. "What if I said I didn't want to see this Mr. Morales?"

"That would be very unlikely ma'am," they said to her very confident. "He owns this club and most of the city."

"Is that so," she said clasping her hands together and making her eyes sparkle. "Well I'm new in town and didn't know that, but I take it I shall be reeducated when I see this Mr. Morales hm?"

"Correct," one said with a smile as he turned. "This way Miss—?"

"Krauss," she said taking the other's hand as they escorted her into the VIP section.

Once escorted to a certain table where a dark-haired, brown-eyed man sat all by his lonesome. Alexis stood before him and smiled saying—

"So you are Mr. Morales I presume?"

"Ah, yes," he said sitting up straight eyeing her up and down. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were new to the city."

"Perfectly alright," she said coming to sit next to him. "It happens all the time."

"So you travel a lot hm?" he asked seemingly quite interested in her.

"You could say that," she said with a smile. "My travels have nearly taken me all over the world, but not here."

"Well I do so hope you enjoy it Miss—?"

"Krauss," she completed.

"Miss Krauss," he said her name as if it was a sweet fragrance on his lips. "I am Mr. Morales, as you know, and own most of this city."

"That's what I heard from these two," she said pointing back at her two 'escorts'.

This made Mr. Morales laugh a bit before he placed his hand over Alexis' soft ones. He patted her softly before he said—

"This place seems too loud and under us. Shall we move to a much more clearer atmosphere and get to know each other better?"

"I'd like that very much," she said with a smile.

And so the two arose and left the nightclub. Just as Alexis expected he lead her to the restaurant she told Swindle to meet her at. What a perfect plan of hers.

There they ate and discussed much of each other. Mr. Morales seemed quite transfixed in Alexis and she wanted to know just exactly why.

"So why me Mr. Morales?" she asked as she rested her chin on the tops of her folded hands that arched over the table.

"What do you mean Ms. Krauss?" He asked as he wiped his mouth and placed the napkin down beside his drinking glass.

"I'm sure there were a lot of attractive lonely girls in the club this evening yet you wished to see just me?" she said with a smile.

"From the first moment you stepped into my club I knew you were different, and not just by the way you looked. Not to get me wrong or anything you look fabulous Ms. Krauss."

"Why thank-you," she inclined her head to him.

"What I mean is that your very presence just drew me to you Ms. Krauss. I could tell you were a very special woman," he said with a soft smile to her.

Alexis just smiled. At least someone appreciated her presence, but still—this man was the job and she needed to get in and out as fast as she could before this guy could get a chance to find out what she was really doing there.

The two spent quite a time talking about each other. He seemed very interested in her like where she was born or if she had any siblings or if she had a job. Luckily Starscream gave her that fake story about her life she was to tell him just in case he asked. That way if he tried to check out if he was telling the truth it would all show out to be the truth.

Alexis even got the good man to tell a few things about himself. None to do with his work really, but most of it was personal like family, friends, where he's been in the world. The only thing Alexis got out from his work related life was that he had worked on something 'very important'.

"Well whatever that 'very important' thing is I'm sure you keep it close," said Alexis with a small chuckle.

"Of course," he said with a smile as he leaned back in his seat. "And might I add you there are many people after it."

"Oooh, like spies?" Alexis played the dumb blonde right about now.

"Give or take," he said cocking his head to the right and left.

"So there could be a bounty on your head—or 'very important' thing," she whispered to him playfully.

"Precisely," he said with a smile. "But I don't worry."

At that he glanced at all his bodyguards around him. Alexis did as well. She sighed and looked at him like he was hopeless.

"Well darling," she said with a sigh and shake of her head. "I don't know if I can be with a man like that. You never know I could just go out to the movies one day and come home to find you dead."

This earned a laugh from Mr. Morales. He clapped his hands as he leaned in closer again looking Alexis in the eyes as he said—

"Don't worry, there are more people afraid of me than I am of them."

"Oh, oh, you naughty boy," she said playfully slapping his hand on the table. "Are you some crime lord or something?"

Alexis then playfully gasped and jumped slightly as she placed the tips of her fingers to her lips like she had just realized something. She glanced at him and said—

"Did you steal that 'important something'?"

He then smiled and placed his index finger to his lip and blew. The both then giggled loving how childlike two grown adults could be. After that Alexis sighed and said—

"Well it is passed my bedtime. I have to be going."

"Do you wish for us to take you back to your room Ms. Krauss?" he asked standing up and offering.

"Please, Alexis, and no I have my car just outside," she said with a smile as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "It has really been something with you tonight. I hope you offer another amazing night like tonight soon."

"Of course," he said with a smile. "How does tomorrow night sound? I shall pick you up at 8."

"It sounds 'dangerous," she joked but winked signaling it was a 'yes' what she said. "Goodbye Mr. Morales."

At that she turned and left with a wave. She smiled as he waved back. Once outside Swindle pulled up and she entered him and relaxed in the seat. She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck saying—

"Sheesh, what a long night. Did you notice how it dragged?"

"Tell me about it," he said. "You kept me waiting in that parking lot hours!"

"Oh shush," she playfully smacked the dashboard. "At least I got him to spill some things right? And here you thought I didn't know what I was doing."

"Well I'm also aware that he got you to 'spill' some things about yourself as well," he said as he drove down the roads back to the hotel.

"Only the story Starscream told me to tell if ever he asked," she said as she placed her aching feet up on the dashboard.

"Yeah, well I'm sure he can't wait to get you, as you humans say, 'drunk' enough to get you to spill everything. After that then you'd be lying dead in a gutter," said Swindle.

"You have so much faith in me," said Alexis sarcastically. "Really though—after everything the Decepticons have done for me do you honestly think I would betray you guys? No, I don't think so. I owe you far too much for disloyalty. I made a promise to Starscream and I'll never break it."

"If you say so," said Swindle pulling up front. "But if you ask me I've seen the behaviors of humans and know all-too-well that you have the capability of breaking an oath."

"So do you," she added lastly before she got out and slammed the door just perturbed that he'd even consider her as a traitor and disloyal.

She marched back up to her room and plopped on the bed. She hadn't noticed it until a few minutes later, but she found herself crying—tears were streaming down her face. Oh it had been such a long time since she had actually cried and now she couldn't believe it was happening.

"Why am—I crying?" she asked herself as she sniffed and tried wiping them away.

Perhaps it was her time to cry now, being of what Swindle said to her. Did her loyalty mean that much to her to where it had gotten in so deep? Yes, she supposed it had. It was all she had left in the world and it meant everything to her. It was the only thing she could show for Starscream granting her a second chance at life.

"How dare Swindle say I would betray them—betray Starscream?!" she cried rubbing her eyes. "I could never! No matter how intoxicated, or beaten, or anything! I will, by my promise I made to Starscream the night he saved me, always remain loyal to the Decepticons!"

Alexis got up and took a shower to wash away all the makeup, strong fragrances, and tears. After that shower she felt really refreshed and so stayed up for a little while just watching some TV. When she realized the sun was beginning to come up she turned off the tube and went to bed to get some sleep before her 'date' with Mr. Morales.

* * *

"So all these paintings and sculptors belong to you Mr. Morales?" she asked as she fingered a specific statue of a man bending over on a rock.

"Why yes, but I'm sure you have something like this where you live," he said. "Considering your own wealth."

"Somewhat," she said glancing at the pictures that hung on the walls. "But mine are more into the future than relics here, not that I'm saying I don't like them, I do."

"Thank-you," he said escorting her elsewhere. "Do you like gardens?"

"Oh you have one here?" she asked with a smile.

"I have pretty much everything here," he said with a smile before he leaned in to speak in her ear. "That is—everything to woo a beautiful woman like yourself."

"Well," said Alexis with a smile as she turned to him and placed her hands on his chest. "I think it's working."

At that she leaned up and placed a tender kiss on his lips. She could feel Morales trying to go deeper, but she didn't want to do anything too early. She pushed him back and bit her bottom lip saying—

"Wait. I don't want to rush things."

"I understand," he said a bit of sadness in his voice. "Now, shall I show you that garden?"

"Of course you may," she said with a smile a she took his arm and he escorted her out.

"Alexis!" came Starscream's frustrated voice on her comlink. "What is taking you so long? Why haven't you retrieved what you were sent out to get?!"

"It takes time you know," said Alexis. "Plus, this guy seems more on edge of losing it than the others. It'll be hard to get it without getting caught."

"You've been there for over a week! I want that file!" he said.

"So you want me to blow my cover?" asked Alexis crossing her arms as she stood out on her patio. "Lord Starscream, I know what I'm doing."

"You had better," came an impatient Starscream.

"Just trust me," she said hoping it would calm his impatient—it did, in a way.

There were no other words. Starscream always cut off in sentences never to speak again until later. That later being that she got what she came for and informed him of it.

Alexis sighed and shook her head. Same ole Starscream. She couldn't help but smile seeing how she'd have him no other way.

Alexis knew where the file was she needed, but it was only a matter of getting there. Swindle had overlaid a map of the house for her so she could easily navigate through and find it. He even gave her the electric lock to the safe he kept it in with most of his precious belongings.

_What should I do?_ She thought to herself. _Starscream wants me to get the disk and hurry up about it. I know it could still be too early, but I don't want him angry or frustrated at me. I could blow it and get caught if I do this too early! But . . . but Starscream wants it now and I . . . I just want him to be happy. Fine, I'll try tonight—for him._

* * *

Alexis frantically typed in the code and waited until the locks unbolted themselves. Once done she opened the large door and found the right compartment where Swindle said it was located. She smiled seeing it was there just like he said and so grabbed it and put it in her purse.

She placed everything like it was as Mr. Morales left it. She quickly went out of his office and made her way back to the bathroom she said she had to be in. She leapt out on a hall window and from the outside made her way back into the bathroom's own window she escaped from earlier. After fixing herself she exited the bathroom and came to her two escorts.

"All done," She said with a smile as they escorted her back to Mr. Morales.

Once that evening was over with she kissed him goodbye and was driven back to her hotel. As she waved goodbye to the limo that took her there she turned and went up to her room where she quickly packed. Once done she took her belongings and headed out, but was stopped by a familiar face that wasn't too pleasant for her to see at the moment.

"M-Mr. Morales . . . what are you doing here?" she asked her heart sinking down.

"I thought I could trust you Ms. Krauss, but is appears I have even more enemies than I was aware of," he said with a sigh.

"What are you talking about?" Alexis asked trying to look as confused as possible as she eyed him and the guards around him.

"Where is it Ms. Krauss?" he asked with little emotion for her in his voice.

"I don't know what you're—" she started, but was cut off by Morales.

"Take her," he ordered with a snap and such as soon as he snapped they grabbed hold of Alexis and dragged her out her room and hotel without Swindle even aware of it at the moment.

Alexis screamed and kicked, but it was as if no one heard her. Once she tried calling out to Swindle they covered and gagged her mouth. They tied her hands together and took her to a dark place that seemed like an abandoned building. Once inside they sat her in a chair with nothing but a single light on her.

Mr. Morales stood before her with three of his bodyguards on either side of him and two behind Alexis. He looked at the two behind her and signaled for them to search her. They did and it so happened they came upon a black disk that held all his files on.

"So what is this Ms. Krauss?" he asked he took it and held it before her.

Alexis cast her eyes down not wanting to look at anyone. They took her gag off and now Morales came closer to her and looked her into the eyes and demanded—

"Who sent you?!"

Alexis just looked at him with a strong will blazing in her eyes. She jerked her head away and cast her eyes away again. For doing that it earned her a slap across the face. Alexis yelped from the sudden action, but it was nothing more than a small yelp.

"Look at me!" he screamed as he grabbed her jaw roughly.

Alexis did this time, but now she looked at him with hate in her eyes. She had got the chance to spit on him, but this only earned her another backhand splitting her lip, making her fall out of her chair, and struggle to get back up from her restrained hands. It wasn't long before she was shoved back onto the seat and shaken quite a bit for that same answer, but she said not a word.

"We're getting nowhere with her sir," said a guard. "Let's just kill her now."

Alexis' eyes widened at the sight of the guard loading his gun and preparing to fire at her, but Morales stopped him and said—

"No, I WANT to know who she works for first."

"Do you think it's _him_ sir?" asked another guard.

"That's what I am thinking, but we can never be sure," he said looking at Alexis.

The room then went silent and right before one was to speak they heard a faint voice from somewhere saying—

"Alexis—Alexis where the frag are you?! You have kept me waiting in this parking lot for far too long!"

"What is that?" asked Morales.

"This!" said a guard as he yanked Alexis' earring right of her ear earning a small cry to part from her lips.

He tossed the earring to Morales and he placed it to his ear just listening to the strange voice call out to Alexis. It wasn't long before Morales demanded who was speaking to tell who they were.

"Who is this?!" he said into the piece.

Instantly the voice halted in speech. Swindle knew Alexis had been caught and he knew what he had to. He had to inform his commander that Alexis had failed.

"Hello!" yelled Morales, but cried out as a high-pitched screeched erupted from the piece and blew up in his hands.

He jolted back and held his ear that now started to drip blood. He couldn't hear anything from that side but the sound of a low buzzing. He cursed in his own language rather loud and pointed to Alexis shouting something. Alexis couldn't understand what he said, but after three of his bodyguards raised loaded guns to her she knew then what he had said to them.

The men let out rounds of bullets hitting Alexis all over. She couldn't even cry out from the pain because happened so fast. Before she knew it everything went black and she was on the floor motionless.

Morales was still clutching his bloodied ear as he came up to the corpse and kicked her to make sure she was gone. She didn't flinch or anything from his kick. She was dead. Even though he didn't get any information out of her he knew for sure this would be her last mission for a long time.

"Get rid of her body," he said to his men as he left to go to the hospital to treat his ear and prayed to his gods that he could still hear again.

"You heard the big man," said the guards as they untied her hands and picked up her blood-soaked body to be rid of her.

"Where should we dumb her?" asked one.

"In the ally," said the other. "With the rest of the garbage."

"Good idea," the other laughed as they both picked up the small girl and went outside to be rid of her.

* * *

"Starscream!" came Swindle's voice from Starscream's comlink.

"What is it now?" asked Starscream rolling his optics knowing he was going to make up some excuse as to why they had to stay a little longer.

"It's Alexis," he said.

"Hhh, what has she done now?" asked Starscream rubbing the frame of his nose.

"She's been caught!" said Swindle.

"WHAT?! What do you mean she's been caught?!" Starscream screeched even making Swindle flinch back from him COM.

"Well sir," said Swindle coming back. "I was wondering why she hadn't come out when she told me she had gotten the job done. After so long I contacted her, but it wasn't her who responded."

"Who was it then?!" Starscream demanded to know.

"That Morales human," said Swindle. "I caught them interrogating Alexis on the comlink. They demanded she tell who sent her."

"Let me guess," said Starscream. "When she said it was giant alien robots they shot her to put her out of her insane misery."

"No, she didn't give up anything—and then they shot her," Swindle added realizing how wrong he was about this human and her loyalty.

There was now a silence between the two. Swindle wondered what was wrong with Starscream for usually he had something to say about things like this. Instead of waiting for Starscream to respond Swindle decided to speak first.

"What do you want me to do now sir? Do you wish me to go and get the data myself or just leave before they find me out?"

Then, after what seemed like a considerable long time Starscream's voice was heard again in the comlink.

"Is—is she. Has she been offlined?"

"I'm not sure," said Swindle. "I didn't know if you wanted me to go there and blow my cover. Do you want me to?"

There was silence again. Swindle felt a strange vibe from the silence Starscream let appear before them. It wasn't like Starscream to be silent for so long. It was just impossible to tell what he was thinking now.

"Sir?" he asked wondering if he was even there.

"Stay there," came Starscream. "Me and Barricade are coming."

"What? How can Barricade made it here as fast as you?" asked Swindle.

"Just wait for us!" came his voice more bitter than before.

"Yes sir," he said as Starscream ended all communications.

Starscream wasn't even aware of his rising anger as he stomped in to the laboratory and demanded Barricade come with him to Peru. Barricade knew not to question Starscream when he was like this and so came with him. Once there they locked in on Swindle's signal and met him in a secure place to meet where no one could see them transform.

"Wow, you got here pretty fast," said Swindle. "Two hours is really a record Starscream. What's with the rush?"

"Where are they?!" Starscream growled coming uncomfortably close to Swindle that it made him cringe under his hard blood red stare.

"Last I knew they were at this abandoned building," spilled Swindle.

"Show us!" demanded Starscream.

Swindle looked at Barricade, who stood his distance behind Starscream, as if asking him what was up with Starscream. Barricade just slightly shrugged and inclined his head letting him know he better answer Starscream. It couldn't do any harm.

"Y-yes sir," he said as he transformed and sped off towards the building.

Barricade transformed and followed the sleek car. Starscream waited there until the other two were at the destination. Since he was faster than the other two, he would waste no time in maneuvering around street corners and avenues to find a certain place. No, he'd just take to the skies and be there in a flash when he received his coordinates of where to go.

Once they came in he jumped and transformed. With a roar of his engines he was off somersaulting in the sky. He arched and landed right in that musty ally way where Swindle had last seen movement on his scanners. Starscream arrived right when Swindle and Barricade where transformering to a sight some never thought possible.

"Oh no," said Barricade as he took a few steps nearer to the motionless being on the ground.

"I told you they did a number on her," said Swindle seeing the pool of blood she lay in and the wounds all over her mangled body that had been tossed like an old rag into the streets.

Barricade knelt down and took out his smaller scanners that were more sensitive than his optics to see the extent of the damage. Just because she wasn't moving didn't mean she was dead. Even though—just by the looks of it there seems to be no hope whatsoever.

Both 'bots watched in silence as Barricade did his work. Swindle looked at Starscream who ever kept his optics on Barricade and the human. He looked at Barricade and watched closely as he gently rolled Alexis over on her back than on her side to see the extent of the damage. Swindle had noticed a slight twitch of Starscream's frame as he saw the full extent of Alexis' mortal wounds.

The wounds were all over her body. They shot her enough times to kill over 20 people. Barricade knew that just by the sight he shouldn't continue his scans, but he did and found only one thing out of place really . . . she was still bleeding.

"What is wrong?!" Starscream demanded to know seeing the pause in Barricade's motions dew to his thought.

"Why is she still bleeding after all this time?" Barricade turned his head to his commander whose optics glanced back towards the corpse trying to find the answer.

"She must be still alive then," said Swindle seeing the only reason. "But that's impossible right?"

"Apparently not," said Barricade gently picking her up. "If we're not quick she will die. Shall we leave her Starscream or save her—again?"

All optics were on Starscream. Starscream ever kept his optics on the motionless girl and watched as her blood began to trickle slowly through and down Barricade's fingers then to his arms and onto his torso.

"Give her to Swindle," said Starscream looking at Barricade. "You and I are going to pay Mr. Morales a visit."

"What am I to do with her?" asked Swindle as Barricade turned and handed the mangled human to him.

"I have already arranged transportation," said Starscream turning and making sure his guns were at full working order. "They shall arrive shortly. Come Barricade."

"Yes, lord Starscream," said Barricade as he followed, but glanced one last time at Swindle giving him a look and then transforming and speeding off while Starscream did the same.

It wasn't too hard to find where Mr. Morales would be. His home was in the middle of the city and quite obvious with his name on the plates on the building. Starscream took no care in being stealthy. He barged down upon his home with his full weight not caring what or who he crushed or the damage he created. Barricade, on the other hand, just broke through the main gate in vehicle mode and drove up to the front entrance to see all guards occupied with that large menace in the building.

"That Starscream is going to set the Autobots on us," said Barricade to himself as he shifted and stood up to watch the building start to crumble around the destructive being inside.

Barricade knew he'd have to go in sooner or later so he made his way inside. With a few turns he easily found Starscream who had just chased the last of the guards away by a few missiles. Once Starscream turned Barricade noticed the being in his hand—it was Morales.

"I see you found him," said Barricade as he came closer to Starscream who turned to the being in his hand and just growled as he tossed him to the ground—rather hard.

The man ached over from the hard impact. He'd live.

"Worthless—creature!" Starscream growled out as he watched the man try to crawl away.

Starscream placed his foot over him as if to crush him. Barricade thought he'd do just that, but he just trapped his legs under his feet and began to pull at him with his other hand making the man almost split in two before lifting his foot slightly to let the man back in his full hand grip.

"Let—me go—you—you da-- machine!" he struggled to get out as blood began to pour from his mouth.

"You wanted to know who Alexis worked for ah! She worked for ME!!" he roared at him and shook him up quite a bit. "How dare you touch one of my servants! She belonged to me, leader of the Decepticons that shall soon enslave your pathetic planet and you had the guile to try and offline her!!"

"Look—if—if you want—the files—you can have it!" he wheezed out his lungs ready to collapse in his chest.

"What I want is you to pay for what you've done!!" cried Starscream shaking him like a rag doll again, but this time not caring if it killed the human by doing so.

Barricade just stood there with his arms crossed and wondered when Starscream would just get it over with and kill the man. Well he guessed he had to wait for a little while longer seeing how the man was still living after that 'shake'.

"Be—because I killed her?" he asked knowing his death was near so leaving his fear behind not seeing any point as to why he should hold onto it any longer. "I know what you are—you're those Decepticons no one will talk about—you—you hate humans, but here you are—getting revenge for one—I—I would have never thought—someone who looks, and talks like a monster—could ever care—care for a human."

"What did you say?!" rumbled Starscream as he pulled the man close to his face so he could blind him by his red hot glowing rays.

"You—you heard me Decepticon," wheezed Morales. "But I just—I just gotta know—why—why would you put her on—on missions like these, that now ended up—getting her killed if—if you loved her so much?"

Starscream's features changed in a split second. The sudden change almost startled Barricade as he watched Starscream back away and numbly let go of the human. Morales dropped with a 'thud' on the ground and Barricade looked to see he was even still alive and he weakly wiggled his arms and legs from the pain his body began to rack up.

"Starscream?" said Barricade cocking his head at him as he watched Starscream's motions and reactions. "Aren't you going to kill him?"

It wasn't but a second or two after that line when they heard the sirens from the city police begin to get closer to the place. Barricade didn't care though; his main attention was on Starscream who seemed to have not been himself lately.

"Starscream!" he said a little firmer getting his attention this time.

Starscream looked at the dark Decepticon and then back down at Morales. Be backed up some and pointed his guns at him. Barricade wasn't sure as he watched Starscream do this, but he swore he saw slight shaking of Starscream's arms. He looked at Morales and waited to see his own dead and mangled corpse, but he never got the chance to.

Starscream lowered his arms and cursed to himself after hearing the sirens now at the doorstep. He turned and mumbled—

"Maggots! Maggots, all of them!"

At that he took off leaving Barricade behind. Barricade leaned back on his heels and just turned to the human. Barricade took out his own weapon and aimed it at the man. The man cringed in fear, but noticed Barricade's own weapon rose like Starscream's, but it wasn't because he was withdrawing—no.

Barricade gave a wicked smirk to the human before firing several shots at the left over ceiling. Barricade watched as the whole top fell down upon him. He didn't turn until he heard Morales cry out before silence overtook the place. With that over with Barricade transformed and left to contemplate on what exactly happened that night.

He took in everything and hoped it was nothing more than a slight malfunctioning on Starscream's part. This lack of killing and bruteness would cause great troubles in the Decepticon ranks. He even wondered about the Alexis human—would she make it? She was shot up pretty bad in human terms and lost a great deal of blood. Nothing could probably be done about her life, but if there could then that would be a third chance at life for her.


	5. Her Departure

"No! No you've ruined her with your slaggin' missions!" cried Doctor as he saw the 'bots bring in Alexis' motionless body.

"Shut the frag up!" barked Starscream

"She is useless now!" continued Doctor. "Useless to me dead!!"

Barricade quickly noticed Starscream's arm twitch signaling he was ready to pull his weapons on the little 'con, so to avoid further fighting among comrades he stepped in and said, as he placed Alexis down on a small table—

"She is not dead."

"What?" said Doctor as he crawled his way over to Alexis and placed his goggles over his optics to help him scan her more thoroughly and clearly. "You are right. She still lives!"

"And you and Barricade had better repair her to the point where it looked like nothing had ever possibly happened to her!" ordered Starscream.

"That is impossible!" said Doctor looking up at the golden leader. "She is too badly damaged to not leave behind scars."

"Just fix her!!" shouted Starscream almost cracking some glass around them.

Barricade looked at Doctor and gave him a warning look. Doctor understood and scurried off to retrieve some of his medical tools. Barricade turned to Starscream and said—

"We will do our best, but—if you don't mind. This lab is quite small compared to us and seeing how you are much bigger than me and the Doctor I would so kindly as ask you to leave while we work."

"I will not get in your way," said Starscream.

"You might," said Barricade straightening and unafraid glared at Starscream to make sure he understood him completely and that he did not need to be there.

Starscream's optics flickered as he backed away and turned to leave without a second look. Barricade continued to cautiously stare at the Decepticon commander. There seemed to be something up with him, but he couldn't exactly figure what had gotten under his metal—it could perhaps be that motionless girl that laid on the table next to him.

Barricade optics turned to her and wondered about her. It seemed that ever since Starscream picked her up from that desolate and frozen place she acted differently around them, around him. She acted as if they were her closest family—like she could get away with anything around them. Barricade partly blamed Starscream for giving her so much freedom and protection, but now . . . she seemed to have been affecting each Decepticon in a certain way, most just annoyances, but with Starscream—it seemed different.

"Barricade!" called Doctor snapping Barricade out of his thoughts. "Are you going to dwell more in your mainframe or are you going to help me?!"

Barricade turned to the small 'bot and shook his head. He knelt down and began to work evenly with Doctor to try and patch Alexis up, remove all the bullets that didn't go straight through her body, refigure some shattered bones, pop back in some dislocated joints, and stop the internal bleeding. Barricade was amazed that she could even live through something like this. Her organs were at the point of failing all at the same time, but lucky for her he and the Doctor were skilled and advanced experts on any such subject—even reformatting an organic such as herself.

As Barricade's fingers worked in rejoining some of her joints his optics turned to the Doctor who was quickly scurrying all over her body to pop out the stuck in bullets and patch up the wounds and staunch the bleeding. He was doing quite a number all by himself, no matter his size. Barricade was glad he was working with him, for if he had to do this job all by himself he could easily get something wrong with his large hands on a small wound that required precise and small delicate hands and tools to be taken care of and Doctor was just that 'bot for the job.

"The bleeding has stopped," said Doctor as he scurried to check her vitals and then internal system.

"All done here," said Barricade removing his hands from her limbs that were now correctly replaced back together.

"Well it appears she has some old wounds as well that never fully healed," said Doctor scanning his readings on her body.

"What do you mean?" asked Barricade looking at the readings himself. "Hm, it appears you are right. Must be before we found her."

"Shall we fix those as well?" asked Doctor as he turned his small head upwards to stare at the dark Decepticon.

"Starscream said he wanted her as if this never happened to her so I suppose even he was unaware of some old wounds. We don't have to I guess," said Barricade. "She seemed to live with them perfectly fine before."

_No, no_, Thought the Doctor. _If I am ever to use her in my experiments then I want her perfect!_

"Suppose after we are done Starscream, himself, scans her and finds the old wounds?" asked Doctor. "I'm sure he'll ask why we didn't fix them when we easily saw them as clearly as he did. I don't like working on any patient twice Barricade. I want to get it right the first time and that is that!"

"Very well," said Barricade. "Perhaps this way Starscream won't complain about the scars she will probably receive from all this. He'll be too busy pleased with our work on fixing her old wounds."

"But old wounds are hardest to correct," said Doctor.

"I can do it," said Barricade taking a few tools in his hands. "Step aside Doctor."

"Very well, but be quick about it!" he pointed out. "I still have much work to do on her as well.

* * *

"I knew this would happen one day," said Dead End leaning back on a crate he sat on. "It was only a matter of time before she got herself killed."

"Well she's not dead yet," said Swindle pointing it out.

"Well then I hope the doc 'bot messes up bad and ends her life," said Dead End with his hands behind his head. "I'd say good riddance. We're better off without her."

"Are you forgetting all the things she has accomplished for us Dead End?" came Dropkick. "Because of her she easily got in and out of missions without drawing attention to us. I think it was quite clever for what Starscream did with her."

"So you say," came Payload. "I still think working with humans is odd. They only do it for the money."

"Just the officers," came Dropkick. "The Alexis human did it out of loyalty to Starscream."

"Why's that?" asked Payload.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot you were somewhat new to all this. Starscream saved her from death before. He offered her a second chance at life in the Decepticon services. She took it and only wishes to serve us—well mostly Starscream for being the one who saved her," said Dropkick.

"So she'll never betray us?" asked Payload. "From what I heard humans have a free will and can decided to break an oath if they wish it."

"No," said Swindle. "She has proven her loyalty by almost dying for us and our cause."

"What a strange human," said Payload. "Have you ever met other humans like this?"

"No," said Swindle shaking his head. "Well none like this for us, but for the Autobots there are quite a few that would be willing to give their lives to their cause."

"I see," said Payload. "So . . . are we supposed to care for her life or something?"

There was silence of pondering before Dead End cut in and bellowed—

"I don't."

"We all know that Dead End," said Dropkick with a sigh and shake of his head.

"So what are we to do with her seeing how she is useless now?" asked Payload. "Certainly Starscream won't keep her now, right?"

There was a silence again and Payload recognized that silence as uncertainty and that meant it was a considerable possibility. He looked at everyone as they looked at him with an unknown answer. He rolled his optics and wondered what kind of a human could have such an impact on the Decepticons to where they could stay with them freely and not do anything for their benefit.

"You have got to be slaggin' me," said Payload with a roll of his optics. "What is she like Starscream's pet or something where he'd never get rid of her useless aft?"

"I'll say," said Dead End with a slight nod.

"Wouldn't that be a little odd for the leader of the Decepticons?" asked Payload.

"We all asked the same question Payload," said Dead End. "And got the same answers—Starscream doesn't care what his army thinks. You know him, he's always been like that."

"That human makes him look weak," said Dropkick.

"Megatron would never be caught with an organic pet," mumbled Dead End.

"Well he has stated it before, but never went through with it," said Swindle with a chuckle.

All the 'cons in the room decided to let out a little chuckle, but soon silence overtook them thinking about the late commander. They all knew he was better fit to lead an army of tyrants than Starscream that seemed a little passive at times. He was the best dictator they even knew or had—they missed his reign and only wished there was some way to bring him back to life and overthrow Starscream from his throne.

"Are you all thinking what I am?" asked Payload as he narrowed his optics on everyone in the room.

"We miss Megatron," said Dropkick.

"We wish he were here," said Swindle. "When he reigned at least we never hid."

"I think everyone agrees he was far better than Starscream could ever hope to be," said Dead End. "But at the moment he is the strongest among the Decepticons."

"It appears so," said Dropkick. "But I can't help but question him when it comes to the concern of humans."

"Aye," they all said in agreement.

* * *

Starscream let his optics drift as he heard all their opinions. It seems the Decepticons were not too pleased with his rule or actions towards humans, but who were they to tell him he could not do what he wanted to do? He had more logic than the whole lot of them combined. He hated to be questioned—EVER! But he had no choice but to wait and listen, it took all of him to not just come in that room and offline the whole lot of them, but he was in need of men and they still obeyed him so he would refrain from doing so until one actually stepped up and wished to challenge him personally.

Starscream backed away and left them to speak of whatever they wished without him knowing of it. He came to the Doctor's laboratory's door and waited. He wondered how long it could take to sustain a human's life. It shouldn't have taken so long for advanced and skilled mechanical beings.

It was nearing an hour when Barricade exited and looked at Starscream who was standing near. He came up to him and said—

"She's sustained, but we don't know when she'll be able to wake up."

"What are you talking about?" asked Starscream. "Is she in stasis lock?"

"Yes," said Barricade. "It's not too deep though, but it is bad."

"You said you could fix her!" grumbled Starscream.

"At least she still lives—sir," said Barricade deepening his tone.

Starscream remained silent at that. His optics glanced over Barricade to see Doctor still working over Alexis' still frame making sure everything was perfect. Starscream's attention then came back to Barricade as he said—

"Thank-you . . . for helping."

"Sure," said Barricade eyeing him slightly sideways wondering why he wore such an attitude and demeanor about him.

"Am I able to go in and scan her now?" Starscream asked.

"Yes," said Barricade stepping aside and letting Starscream through, but ever keeping his optics on the Decepticon.

"Everything seems stabilized," muffled the Doctor to himself as he checked her closer. "Hm . . . I wonder if I can just—"

"Don't you even think about it!" came a dark warning behind him.

Doctor jumped as he turned to see two ruby-narrowed optics peering down on him. The Doctor lowered himself and quickly crawled off of Alexis and onto the table next to her. He rubbed his little legs together a bit as he glanced at Starscream and then back down, doing this reputably.

"Oh Starscream—I—I wasn't—" he began.

"Don't count me as a fool Doctor!" spat Starscream glaring even harsher at the worm before him. "You should know she'd never survive even if you tried."

"You never know," he said looking at the sleeping girl. "She did survive a firing squad. So she could—perhaps—"

"I told you NO!!" shouted Starscream taking a hard step forward to where the Doctor was straightly down from his gaze.

"I know, I know lord," he cowered. "Forgive me for even thinking. I just—"

"You of all people should know I hardly forgive!" growled Starscream aiming his weapon at the small 'bot.

"No, no!" he cried as he retreated to the only safest place he could think of—and that was on top of Alexis.

"Get off of her so I can shoot you dead!" growled Starscream.

"I will not!" he yipped. "Don't think I don't know you won't harm her, so therefore if I stay here you shall not touch me."

"Wanna bet?!" growled Starscream as he retreated his weapons and instead lowered his hands to grab the small thing with his sharp fingers.

"No, no!!" he cried and screeched as Starscream took hold of him and tossed him across the room to land hard with a 'clunk' on the other side of the room's walls.

Starscream knew he didn't kill him. He really had no intention of doing so. He was quite skilled and plus who else would tend to Alexis. All Starscream needed to do was put some more fear back in that insolate 'bot—it worked after hearing him quickly scurry away after his hard landing.

Starscream now took his optics to Alexis and scanned her thoroughly. She was stabilized and was also in stasis lock—compared to humans they would say a coma. It didn't seem too deep, but it could be for her.

Starscream knew how fragile she was. He knew how weak this gender of the human species was. He didn't mean to let something like this happened and, by the will of Primus, it would never happen again.

So . . . was Starscream saying he was wrong in wanting her to go on this mission? Was he saying how sorry he was for pushing her over the edge and making her go too soon? Oh Primus he was so confused right now. Why does a single human affect him so much? Why did it hurt his spark seeing her like this because of his own selfish reasons?

Starscream had the whole army of the Decepticons to rule. How could he worry over a human compared to his other duties? No, he needn't worry. He needn't care—right?

Starscream decided it was the right time to leave. He turned and went to leave, but halted hearing some sort of whimper. He turned seeing Alexis slightly move. Her lips were numbly moving as if trying to say something—had she already come out of stasis lock?

"Alexis?" he said coming back to her.

He waited to see what Alexis had to say. It took a while, but eventually he made out words from her mouth that said—

"I'm—sorry—Star—scream."

Starscream just gazed at her with soft optics and for some strange reason felt as if this was his entire fault. No, it wasn't his fault! She was the one that failed the mission not him! But . . . but why did it feel as if _he_ had failed _her_?

"I'm sorry—I—failed—you," she managed to speak again leaving Starscream to wonder if she was even conscious.

Those were the last words he ever heard her say. It seems she had slipped back into her stasis lock. Starscream cast his optics down now feeling it was all his fault for her being in this condition she is in now.

_I wish she'd stop making me feel like this_, He thought to himself as he watched her. _Why does she have to make me feel so low when it is she who is lower than me?_

Starscream turned and left thinking so many things. Too many things in his thoughts.

_Stupid—stupid human!_ He mumbled inwardly as he left her, but couldn't help a glance backwards to make sure she wouldn't slip away if ever he left.

* * *

"Why don't you just pull the plug on her?" asked Macerator. "Certainly she is of no further use to us."

"My thoughts precisely," said Payload. "Even if she does come out of stasis lock, or this coma as the humans call it, who can say she'll be as she was before? What if she can no longer walk, or speak, or even see? I have heard of humans being able to lose all these senses—what if she does?"

"What—if she doesn't Payload?" came Barricade who seemed quite calm about the situation. "Hm, you should hear yourselves . . . being all roused up by a single human femme."

This silenced them all. Barricade just smiled seeing how he had hit deep. He knew that most of the Decepticons took little care of the concern of humans and here they were making a big deal over one.

"It just makes no sense Barricade," said Macerator taking a step forward. "We all pull our own loads in the Decepticon ranks so why does a human, of all beings, get a free ride?"

"Because Starscream has ordered it," said Barricade.

"Why though?" asked Payload. "Why is this Alexis human more valuable than the likes of us?"

"Well she has been here longer than you have Payload," said Barricade crossing his arms and leaning a bit.

"So," he grumbled. "She still can't do half of what I can for the Decepticons!"

"Oh, we all know that," said Barricade.

"Still, it's been over a week since it happened," said Dead End stepping forward. "What if she never wakes up? What will Starscream do then?"

"I believe she will," said Barricade looking at the younger Decepticon. "Do you doubt my judgments?"

"No I don't," he sighed glancing away.

"Still though—why does it seem as if Starscream has a bond with this human?" asked Dropkick.

"That is because I believe he does," said Barricade with a sigh as he glanced down.

"How do you know?" asked Swindle.

"Because he didn't kill Morales like he went out to do," said Barricade.

"You mean he's still alive?!" asked Swindle.

"No, I made sure to finish him off," said Barricade shaking his head. "But he said things to Starscream that startled him like . . ."

"Like what?!" all the Decepticons said in unison wanting to know already.

"Like he said things that Starscream could never find it in himself to admit," said Barricade.

"I knew it!" spat Dead End. "She's turned him soft!"

"It's possible," said Barricade. "I do have to admit ever since some time ago he had seemed to be acting out of character."

"Because of her!" growled Dead End bitterly. "We need to get rid of her, or he needs to step down as Decepticon leader. It ain't right for him to be leader if he can't kill humans!"

"I agree!" shouted Dropkick.

"And I," said Payload and Macerator.

"Me too," said Swindle.

All looked at Barricade and waited for his answer. He pondered much greatly. He didn't really know what to do, but he knew these brutes wanted him to agree with them, but the problem was part of him agreed but the other part was unsure.

"Well Barricade?" asked Dead End. "Are you with us or against us?"

Barricade glared thoughtfully at them all. He knew he had gotten himself stuck between a cyber boulder and a hard place. He sighed and offlined his optics for a moment before they glew red again as he said—

"I would have to agree as well, but don't you think you should discuss this with Starscream? After all he is your commander."

"Ohho we will," assured Dead End darkly.

Barricade knew nothing good could come out of the looks all the 'cons were giving him right now.

* * *

Starscream knew what his men were up to. He heard everything they said to one another. He knew of their intentions and knew it wasn't good for him or Alexis. Perhaps saving her from her icy doom was the wrong decision—perhaps it was the most worse one he had made in his entire life of being online! Primus the grave he had dug for himself!

Starscream sat on his dark throne and pondered so much to himself. He had hoped Alexis would have come out of stasis lock so she could be on her way to a swift recovery, but no . . . she was still immobile. He didn't know what he'd do if all the Decepticons came up to him and threatened his reign . . . or worse . . . Alexis' wellbeing. Wait—what?! Did he just consider a human's wellbeing higher than his own reign? He did didn't he? Primus what virus had gotten into his systems and malfunctioned him?!

_What am I to do?_ He thought to himself. _I can sense they want to kill us both, or at least get me off this throne! I will not give up what's rightfully mine! But . . . but what of Alexis? She has been one of my most loyal servants—I can't just throw her away can I? Primus what am I to do?_

"It's either her or me," said Starscream in thought and he was certainly more programmed in self-preservation than self-sacrifice.

What would he do though? Would he go against programming or let it take hold? There was no way Alexis could defend herself—he was all she had . . . but she failed and so brought this doom upon herself!

Starscream placed his sharp fingers on the bridge of his nose and just squeezed. He didn't know what to do. Why was this decision so hard for him, why?! She was just some human female that's all, nothing more! He said he could throw her out any time he wanted to earlier when he first saved her, but—that was then and this is now . . . he didn't mean to grow so close to her but . . . but now he didn't know what to do.

For once in his life Starscream didn't know what to do.

* * *

Starscream placed a slim finger down upon Alexis and gently stroked her small frame. It came to rest in her hand wishing she would just squeeze it and let him know she was going to get better, but still—she remained motionless.

Starscream let out a small sigh, as his features seemed to slug. He let his optics wonder in thought, but those thoughts always brought him back to the matter at hand—her. His optics looked at Alexis and every time he did he felt his spark take her side and want to keep her near, always.

"I," started Starscream. "I cannot."

_Yes I can!_ Came his spark. _I am Starscream! Leader of the Decepticons! No one can match me. I can do whatever I want . . . and I want her._

"Starscream," came a few voices behind him. "We need to talk."

"No!" he said standing up and turning to them to see Dead End, Barricade, and Payload. "Get rid of her."

"W-what?!" choked Dead End not believing what he was hearing as all optics widened at the sentence.

"I said get rid of her," said Starscream walking past them. "I don't want to see her again!"

Starscream walked off tall and leader-like. All optics followed him until he was seen no more. Even though Starscream appeared firm before them inside he was dying inside not believing at what he had just said—just ordered, but he knew he could never take it back now.

"Well you heard him," said Barricade looking at the two who still had confused looks on their faces.

"What shall _we_ do with her?" asked Payload signifying he wanted nothing to do with her.

"Tell the other humans to get rid of her," said Barricade looking at Dead End.

"My pleasure," he said with a smile as he darted off.

As the two left Barricade glanced at the unconscious girl still laying as still as they left her before in the laboratory. Without their care she would die. He wondered just exactly why Starscream ordered this—and if it cost him a great deal of pain if indeed he had some sort of bond with her.

Barricade turned to leave. That talk with Starscream would have to wait. He needed to check up on the project. He hoped Doctor kept everything in order without him.

* * *

"Well it's about time we get rid of her," said the human officers as they loaded her body into the trucks and readied to leave the hanger to dumb her body elsewhere.

"So where are we going to drop her off?" asked another officer.

"By the docks," said one. "No one will ever be able to find her body in the water."

"True," said one.

"We're really going to miss Alexis though," sighed one. "She really emphasized human Decepticon, heh, heh."

Once everything was done about 15 officers got in the truck and drove out to the docks. It might take a while to get there, but they could wait. On their way there they all laughed and made jokes about Alexis and remembered her time there with the Decepticons. They all said it was her own fault and that Starscream was probably getting rid of her as lesson to the others to never fail him again.

"I guess this was just one mission she couldn't take," laughed one.

"Oh well," the other said with a smile. "I never really enjoyed her presence anyways. I'm glad we're getting rid of her. I don't feel any regrets."

"Me neither," agreed the others in the truck.

"Hey, perhaps after we dumb her body we can go out into the city and have some real fun without Alexis telling us it's time to go," suggested one.

"Yes, that sounds like a grand idea," said the others.

Once at the docks everyone unloaded the 'extra weight'. Two officers hauled her body out to the docks edge while the others waited to watch the 'departure' of Alexis.

* * *

"I had no other choice," Starscream said to himself as he sat alone in his dark room. "It was either I or she. I will NOT lose my rule because of one stupid human!"

_But it hurt you so much_, His spark spoke to him. _Can't you forget what everyone else says and do it anyways? I know you have that right at least._

"It is too late," said Starscream offlining his optics to meet an even darker darkness. "It has already been said and is probably being done now."

_It's never too late Starscream_, His spark told him.

"What was I thinking?" Starscream asked himself. "By letting humans into our ranks? Frag it was a bad idea yet I ignored."

_You would have never met her if you weren't out scouting for human recruits you know_, His spark to him.

"I know," whispered Starscream turning his optics back online.

Starscream glanced down at his hand. He remembered picking up her near-frozen corpse in this hand. He remembered caring for her until she was at her fullest health than she had ever been in her life. He remembered how small and frail she felt in his grip and the feeling of always fearing that he could accidentally kill her one day by his war-warn hands that knew hardly any gentleness.

Starscream now felt the urge to hold her once again, but his mainframe kept trying to tell him he couldn't for he had sentenced her to her doom. Now his spark kept telling him it wasn't too late if he would just get up and go to her. Starscream didn't know what to do—again.

"Primus!" gasped Starscream feeling his very being on fire. "What have I done?!"

At that he darted out of his chambers and out of the base. He jumped into the sky, transformered, and roared off to find them not caring if the humans' satellites caught onto his heat signature and alert the Autobots—he just had to do something.

* * *

"Prime," came Ironhide's rumbling voice. "We caught it again."

"Like last week?" asked Optimus looking at his weapon's specialist.

"Yeah," he said showing him it on the monitors. "'Cept this time it ain't in Peru."

"So what do you think it is?" asked Ratchet. "Could it be Starscream just toying with us, or has he gotten careless?"

"It doesn't matter," said Optimus shaking his head. "Like Peru we must go there and make sure he doesn't harm anyone."

"Well he did quite some damage in Peru," said Ironhide crossing his arms.

"But look," said Ratchet. "This area he's in seems to be mountains."

"Then Autobots—we're going to the mountains," said Optimus looking at his men and human comrades.

* * *

"One, two, two and three quarters," joked the men who were to toss her in the river.

"Just toss her in and be done with it!" the others shouted. "Yeah, we want to head into the city already!"

"Fine," the two said getting one final high swing for their toss.

But—before they even tossed her they all jumped as the earth shook. With wide eyes they turned to see Starscream had just landed behind them. They were about to ask why he was there when Starscream let loose a single mission that exploded the truck near them and engulfed the other officers in flames, knocking quite a few in the river to drown—even Alexis.

Starscream came to the river and stuck his hand in the water to pull out Alexis. She had inhaled some water to her lungs, but after he massaged her chest and back gently it came trickling out of her numb mouth. Satisfied Starscream placed her on the ground away from the fiery wreck.

Starscream's gentle beams still lay on her even when he heard the familiar sounds of certain vehicles. He turned and in the distance he saw that unforgettable long-nose semi. With one last glance at Alexis he decided she would be in better hands.

Starscream jumped and took off into the skies as the Autobots and their human comrades arrived.

"Slag!" cursed Ironhide as they transformed. "We missed him!"

"What was that all about?" wondered Ratchet looking at the smoldering wreck Starscream had caused for no apparent reason.

"Who knows with that guy," said Lennox. "Alright guys let's get this placed cleared!"

As the humans did their job to clear the wreck Optimus found himself walking around trying to figure out Starscream's reason for this. There was no need to destroy a truck full of officers unless they had information he needed, but alas . . . these officers looked like the ones Starscream had hired himself. As Optimus walked around he halted in his steps seeing something odd.

There, before Optimus laid a single human female. She was still breathing! Optimus knelt down and gently placed a hand on her to scan her internally. She seemed to be in some sort of stasis lock for a human and she was wet—all over like she had been tossed in the river, but fished out again, but by whom Optimus wondered.

Looking at her frail frame Optimus looked up into the skies as his thoughts went to Starscream . . . no, it couldn't have possibly been him—could it? As Optimus' soft blue optics fell upon the young woman he heard Ratchet approaching him asking—

"What have you found Optimus?"

"A human female," he said.

"Is she still alive?" asked Ratchet bending down to her and scanning her.

"Yes," said Optimus standing up straight again.

"How odd," said Ratchet. "All the victims are male and of different races than her. She is wet as well like she was once in the river."

"Someone saved her Ratchet," said Optimus.

"Are you suggesting Starscream did?" asked Ratchet looking up at Optimus like he was insane.

"I don't know that yet," said Optimus glancing upward. "But why else was he here?"

"To cause havoc, that's what he does," came Ironhide as he walked up to the two. "Who is she?"

"We don't know," said Ratchet. "But she needs medical attention."

"She could probably provide valuable information on the Decepticons," suggested Ironhide.

"'If' she was in league with them Ironhide," pointed Ratchet. "I doubt she was."

"What do you think Prime?" asked Ironhide looking at their leader.

Optimus' optics were still on the blue skies and the disappearing vapor trail Starscream left. It wasn't long before his optics left the skies and turned to his companions. He was silent for but a short moment before he nodded and said—

"I agree with Ironhide. There's more to this scene than meets the eye and I would like to know why."

"Yes sir," said Ratchet picking her up knowing what to do next as he went to place her with some human medics before they could get proper transportation for her to be lifted back to Diego Garcia with them.

**Hot Shot's girl: This story is just so much fun to write I'm tellin' ya. I've actually already wrote 12 chps, but updating it is the hard part seeing how much we rarely get to the library so sorry if I act like I'm ignoring you when really I'm not here. Well I hope you enjoyed. I may update one more chp don't know :)**


	6. Her Meeting The Autobots

Alexis managed to open her eyes this time. She had tired numerous times before, but never seemed to have enough energy to make that motion. As she opened her heavy eyes she struggled to keep them open, but surprise came from her features seeing at the least three doctors standing around her checking her stats. One happened to see her and caught the attention of the other two.

"She's awake!" he said turning to his other coworkers.

"She is," they said as one took a seat next to her and the others stood by. "How are you feeling miss?"

Alexis just scanned them with her eyes wondering who they were. She certainly didn't feel as if she were in the Decepticon's company, no these were not Decepticon hired doctors. The only doctor Alexis remembered that worked for the Decepticons was one of their own named Doctor.

Alexis had no choice but to nod slightly. This earned good smiles from the doctors. Still, this did not stop her thoughts as to trying to figure out what happened. Apparently the doctors wished to know that as well.

"Can you tell us how you came to sustain so many injuries miss?" they asked taking out a notepad and pen to jot down anything just in case she could tell them anything.

Alexis' eyes drifted off in thought as she tried her hardest to remember. Luckily these doctors were patient for it took quite a while for Alexis to remember—everything at least. They would have to wait some time a little while longer before she could even speak any ways.

As her eyes scanned her thoughts it all began to come back to her, slowly, but surely. She remembered getting caught by that Morales guy and then . . . and then . . . oh god they shot her! They shot her all over!

It was then the doctors noticed Alexis' heart rate begin to rise. They looked at her in confusion and then knew something dramatic happened to traumatize her like this—something bad. One doctor stood and placed his hand on her saying—

"Easy, easy, just calm down. You don't have to remember right away."

Alexis calmed down a bit at those words. They were somewhat comforting. Perhaps she didn't want to remember. No, they were such a nightmare she saw no reason to dwell on them—it was too much for her right now.

"We'll let you rest miss," they said with a smile as they exited her room and let her be alone.

There Alexis lay—alone, and scared. She didn't know where she was or even how she survived something like that attack. She swore she had died, but . . . apparently not.

_How could I?_ Her mind tried to comprehend. _It call happened so fast that I—oh what's happened?! Where am I? Who are these people and how did they find me? Where's Starscream? God, what happened to me? How long have I been out?_

Alexis was afraid to close her eyes again fearing it would take forever for them to open again so she laid there starring at the ceiling with her thoughts dancing before her. The more time that passed the more time she feared she was no long in the Decepticons company. She certainly saw no one she recognized. She had that bad feeling that perhaps—they left her.

Alexis let her eyes close as she felt the liquid build up in them. Once she closed them to flush out the substance she felt it slowly start to run down her cheeks. She opened her eyes again to look at where she was in a much more blurry vision thanks to the tears that were now forming and falling down her smooth face.

Alexis sighed out and inhaled to sniff. She managed to turn on her side. It wasn't as easy as she thought it was, but once the side of her face met the soft pillow she couldn't help but let the tears flush out and soak the sheets beneath her as her cries became louder and louder with each passing tear that slid from her eyes.

Alexis didn't know for how long she had cried, but apparently it was long enough for a nurse to come in and ask if she was alright. Alexis jumped at the delicate touch that came upon her to break her from her thoughts.

"Miss, are you alright?" she asked looking at Alexis with soft blue eyes.

Alexis looked at the woman with her mouth slightly open. She hadn't realized her crying had become that obvious to the outside. Alexis sniffed and looked away from her just holding the pillow closer to her head.

"Don't worry miss," she said with a kind smile as she tucked Alexis back in. "You're safe now."

At that she turned to leave leaving Alexis in confusion. What did she mean by 'you're safe now'? What was she talking about?

It then occurred to Alexis—perhaps they had 'rescued' her from the Decepticons when they were trying to help her. Oh no! What if that WAS the case? Then Alexis had to get out of here and back to them!

Alexis gripped the railing and tried to pull herself up, but found she was a little weak for that. She let go and looked at her hands barely being able to feel them herself. She shook them hoping to get the feel back into them. It worked some, but not much.

Alexis slammed the back of her head into the pillow just frustrated at how weak she was. Perhaps that was one of the reasons they Decepticons left her. Oh why was she thinking of that? She didn't know if that was the case or not. For all she knew they could have tried to help her when the human authorities came and pushed them away so they wouldn't alert those 'Autobots'.

Alexis clasp her hands over her ribs and inhaled and exhaled. Her eyes once again darted around the room and looked to see what all was in there. She narrowed her eyes on a few machines around her wondering why they were there—it seemed as if she had been on life-support or something, like she was in some sort of coma . . . was she? Well she'd never know until she asked, which might not be for a while yet.

Alexis closed her eyes wishing this all was just a bad dream and it would all disappear. She opened them to only find she was still in the room and still away from the Decepticons—away from Starscream. She looked at the red button beside her and knew if she pressed it she'd get someone to come in here and give her some answers, but she also knew they'd expect some answers from her herself, but there was no way she'd give them that and so she struggled inside with whether or not she should press that button.

* * *

"Optimus Prime sir," came Ratchet up to the tall red and blue 'bot.

"Yes, what is it Ratchet?" asked Optimus turning to the green medical officer.

"I have been informed by the human doctors that the girl has awaken," said Ratchet.

"Good," said Optimus relieved she was well. "How long do you think it will be until she is able to fully recover from her stasis lock, or coma? As I am informed it is called in human medical terms."

"It is hard to say," said Ratchet placing his fists on his hips. "I wasn't given enough information. I'll have to go in and scan her myself."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea Ratchet," said Optimus.

"What do you mean Prime?" asked Ratchet looking at him confused.

"If she was attacked by Starscream then I'd think she'd still hold that fear of giant robots, don't you think?" asked Optimus.

"Hm, you have a point," said Ratchet pondering this. "But if she is to get any better or if we are to know how long it shall take for her to recover fully."

"That is true as well," said Optimus becoming silent to ponder his thoughts and make his decision while Ratchet waited patiently for his answer. "Very well, but please—try and not scare her."

"What, with my charm Optimus?" Ratchet said with a smile as he placed his hand on his chest.

"Just go Ratchet," Optimus said with a smile as he watched the medical officer leave and hoped he'd be able to find out a few things about their mysterious Jane Doe.

* * *

Alexis opened her eyes feeling the familiar feel of slight rumbles moving throughout the floors as if something large was coming her way. She knew what this meant, but she did not recognize the footsteps. They were much softer than the brute footsteps she remembers created by the Decepticon tyrants. No, this was no Decepticon.

Alexis managed to sit up as she watched the wall to her left open like a hanger door. Her eyes widened seeing a few more doctors come through, but what made them stare was the large green robot walking through with them, taking care to watch his footing around them. Alexis knew exactly what it was. It was an Autobot.

"Ah, how are you feeling miss?" came Ratchet as he walked near to her with the other doctors that were busy checking her vitals and stats.

Alexis was silent though as she continued to look at him. Ratchet couldn't tell if she was scared to see him, or surprised, or just plain awed.

"I am Ratchet, an Autobot as your kind has come to name us," he said leaning forward towards her. "I am my kinds' chief medical officer. I have come here wondering if I can scan you and help you recover faster."

Still—Alexis stared, but now Ratchet noticed this stare as a stare of distrust. He wondered long on why this was so. He knew he'd have to keep an optic on her. He had some feeling that there was something about her that she wasn't showing.

Ratchet sighed and leaned his weight on one foot as he looked at her wondering how he was to let her know he wasn't the bad guy here.

"I'm your friend miss. I'm not going to harm you in any way—not like 'they' did."

Alexis shot him a hard glare at that. Ratchet didn't understand why she was like this, but he would not come near her if she didn't want him to. He looked down at the other doctors maneuvering around his feet to the machines around Alexis to check the stats on her.

"What have you got gentlemen?" he asked.

"Well she seems to be healing excellently," they said looking up at him.

"Was there any abnormalities?" he asked.

"Well I don't know if you count this as an abnormality but—" said one doctor shifting his posture slightly. "There was nothing wrong with her. All her wounds were taken perfect care of. We even noticed some old wounds that were taken care of as well."

"How could that be?" asked Ratchet. "Surely no one is that skilled—not that I'm downsizing you or any, but it just seems impossible."

"Well all I got to say is that someone really liked her to take so much time on her to heal all those wounds. If it were a human it would have taken hours and could have possibly killed her," the doctor said considering the possibilities.

"What do you mean 'if it were a human'?" asked Ratchet getting where he was going.

"I'm saying that it might have been a transformer," said the doctor. "It would make perfect sense."

Ratchet lifted his gaze to the human female before him. As he glared at her she glared at him still in distrust, and somewhat fear like she was hiding something. Ratchet wasn't one to really push matters any further—no that was Ironhide's job, but there wasn't any way he'd let Ironhide alone in a room with this girl only to interrogate more fear into her.

With a sigh Ratchet straightened and said—

"Well we'll never know that if we can't get this young girl to trust us."

"I see," said the doctor as he turned to Alexis and came up to her to speak some things to her. "Hello miss. Now I know this all may be a little new to you and everything, but you see this big guy here? He just wants to know if you're doing okay. Now the thing is he's such a gentlemen, or gentlebot if you wish to call him, that he won't do his checkup on you unless you say it's okay. Ratchet is really good at what he does miss and there is no need to be scared of him. Will you allow him to examine you so we know we didn't miss anything that could harm you?"

Alexis looked at the doctors and then at the others who scurried around checking a few things. Her eyes then came to Ratchet. She took a deep breath in and then exhaled nodding her head 'yes'. The Doctor smiled as he gently settled Alexis back in her bed to get her more relaxed.

"Thank-you miss," he said with a smile. "Don't worry this will only take a few moments."

He turned an nodded to Ratchet. Ratchet nodded back in return and came up closer to Alexis taking out one of his scanners. He knelt down and scanned her thoroughly. Just like the doctor said it didn't long to do. After but a minute or so Ratchet stood up and said—

"You seem to be perfectly fine miss. You're well on your way to a speedy recovery."

Alexis turned away from the robot and remained still. Ratchet sighed and wished she wouldn't act that way towards him. All he did was care for her and wish her well. Oh well, perhaps later she'd learn to trust them.

"She's all yours doctor," said Ratchet walking out of the room to let them handle her aware of the following gaze from Alexis.

* * *

"Well?" asked Optimus as Ratchet returned.

"Everything's fine with her Prime," said Ratchet flapping his arms. "Actually—perfect."

"What do you mean Ratchet?" asked Optimus.

"Every injury of hers, old or recent, has been taken care of with precise decision," he said.

"You're saying a transformer could only do that," said Optimus seeing through him.

"It had baffled the other doctors as well," said Ratchet. "They think so as well."

"Then that would leave only the Decepticons in the line," said Optimus. "And that is very unlikely."

"Not too much," said Ratchet getting an idea that just might be the solution. "We've learned that Starscream has hired some humans and she could have been one."

"But that would leave one question then," said Optimus looking at Ratchet. "Why would they go through so much trouble to heal her?"

"True," said Ratchet trying to find the answer. "What is a human to a Decepticon?"

"That," said Optimus. "Is the main question in this case."

* * *

"Is everything to your likings miss?" asked the nurse as she tucked Alexis in for the night.

Alexis still kept silent. She was afraid to speak—afraid to let anything slip that might betray the Decepticons. She knew if she started speaking then the questions would pour in nonstop. It was her best option at the moment—to keep silent.

The nurse smiled and left. She let Alexis get her sleep, but Alexis didn't sleep. She didn't sleep that whole night. Her eyes remained open in thought and ever they were dark.

_I've been abandoned_, Came her main thoughts.

Alexis closed her eyes only to flush away the liquid that was building up in them. She opened them again to meet the lonely darkness. She sighed and inhaled, nothing much to do but that.

_Why?_ Came her thoughts. _What have I done to them to deserve this? I have always remained faithful and . . . oh . . . was it because I got caught on that last mission? Was it because I failed? Oh it must have been . . . oh I must have humiliated Starscream severely that it forced him to get rid of me. Oh I'm so sorry Starscream, I am. I just wanted to make you happy—I did._

There was a pause in thought and silence. Silence that you could cut with a knife. It was horrible now that Alexis came to the true realization what her mind told her.

_I've been abandoned._

Alexis closed her eyes shut trying to drown out that stupid thought, but it was always there. It seemed she was unwanted now. They tossed her away like trash—nothing more. She knew the Decepticons were like that, but they never were around her . . . until now.

Alexis felt miserable, not only because her body ached from the wounds that were sealing up now, but by her own feelings that haunted and hung over her like death itself. If she could wish it away she could, but it was still there. She kept repeating, in her mind, how sorry she was to Starscream but she knew he'd never forgive her—he hardly ever does.

Trying to think on a positive note Alexis' mind went to thoughts such as—

Well . . . at least I'm still alive right? I could have died, but these Autobots saved me. Of course they would . . .they're Autobots—they love humans. They'd never toss them away like old rags and . . . and . . . perhaps I should talk to them and tell them all about the Decepticons and what they're do—No! No! Even though they got rid of me like useless waste I will not betray them, no, never! I swore I would never. I couldn't do that to them. Besides . . . it was them, not the Autobots who saved me from death in that harsh winter—but they did save me from my second death and now have given me a third chance at life, why not trust them? Yeah, maybe I can talk to them, but I will NOT talk to them about the Decepticons, ever!

Alexis sighed as she made up her mind—well, sort of. She closed her eyes and tried to get the remaining hours of the night to sleep. It worked until the sun rose and morning checkups arrived at her door.

Alexis allowed the doctors to do what they wished. She had decided she wasn't going to get any better if she resisted treatment and so allowed them to do whatever. She even decided to let Ratchet do his scans if ever he came around again. He did, but was only there to watch.

Alexis took all of his features in. The color of his optics, the color of his plating, the way he moved, and the sounds he made, the sound of his voice. In her observation of the doctor he was far different than the dark Decepticons she was always around. No, this Ratchet was lighter in color and mood.

Alexis noticed he did something she never really saw any Decepticon do in her time with them . . . smile. She found it unusual for a transformer, but realized exactly what type of transformer he was—an Autobot. She heard they were usually like this and now she was witnessing it first-hand and . . . she came to enjoy it a lot better than the bitter moods of the Decepticons.

She didn't know why, but Ratchet almost seemed—human. There was just so much emotion and light inside him. Unlike the Decepticons who tried to hide their feelings all the time to try and let people think they had none, he actually didn't mind letting others know how he felt about things—without speaking. Alexis could now understand why her race loved them so much . . . they were so friendly and caring that there was just no turning them down.

Ratchet was the only Autobot Alexis had ever seen. She often wondered if the Autobots were as diverse as the Decepticons were, but in a way she hoped they were all like Ratchet. She hoped they were all as kind-sparked and gentle as him. She could live with more than one Ratchet, but wasn't too sure if she could live with more than one Barricade, or Swindle when she thought about it.

Ratchet had noticed Alexis' observant eyes on him every time he came in with the doctors to check her stats personally. He noticed the way she looked at him and noticed it was no longer distrustful or even fearing, but it was more of admiration and softer. He could tell she was deciding on whether or not to trust him and if it took coming in every day to let her observe him then sobeit. He wanted her completely comfortable with him before she was to see Optimus or any other Autobot.

Cybertron knew if another Autobot walked in without her knowing who he was and scaring the scrap out of her. No, Ratchet was key on trust and so could wait. Since finding her it had been a little over a month and now with her awake the weeks seemed to roll by faster. No one really worried about her slipping into death because of her coma, no she was recovering quite nicely and this pleased all the Autobots.

Ratchet would keep Optimus updated and he would keep the others updated. All the Autobots wished her a speedy recovery, but Ironhide only did so so she could be well enough to spill about the Decepticons. He and Optimus had tried to tell him she may just be a victim and not a consultant, but the facts and looks of things told them all otherwise and Ironhide was sticking to it that she was in league with the 'cons. That was Ironhide though, stubborn as always.

Even though Alexis hadn't spoken yet since she had awakened Ratchet knew her vocals were well functional. He just waited for the day she would speak to him. That day would come soon and he knew it.

One day when all the doctors had left Ratchet remained to run one last tests on all the machines that kept check and record on Alexis' status. He could feel her wandering gaze on him. He bent low to tap a machine and gain the information it had into his own mainframe to scan and analyze it. What she did next he can't quite say he expected.

"You're doing a good job—Ratchet," came her voice that was a bit dry from not speaking for so long.

Ratchet turned in surprise to see her seated upright and looking at him with softer eyes than before. Her eyes wandered from her folded hands in her lap to him every now and then. Ratchet stood up and rubbed his hands together a bit as he came closer to her.

The closer he got the more he noticed her gaze refusing to meet his and so halted in his advance. He stayed some feet away from her as he placed his hands on his hips and spoke back.

"Why thank-you miss—?" He tried to get her to tell her name, but he saw her still refusing to give him any more information.

Ratchet shifted his position and sighed. He looked behind him wandering if any doctors or nurses needed to come in and give Alexis any more tests. He looked back at her and placed his hands near his back as he said—

"You know you're quite lucky to be alive."

"So I've been told," her timid voice came out as she stole a glance at him.

"Would you like to know how we found you?" asked Ratchet knowing she was probably wondering how she got here in the first place.

Alexis looked at him and waited for the answer. Ratchet sighed seeing how she wasn't as talkative as he would have liked her to be, but oh well.

"We found you by a river and a smoldering wreck. It seemed that a Decepticon had tried to kill you," said Ratchet deciding to leave out some of details concerning 'how' they found her. "You're lucky. The rest of your comrades were killed."

It was then Alexis looked at him confused. That's not what she remembered, at least the last thing she saw. Plus, what Decepticon tried to kill her? No Wait . . . she knew—probably Dead End. Yep—that seemed like him.

Ratchet noticed the confusion in her eyes signifying she had no clue about the Decepticon attack so that meant she had been in stasis lock beforehand. He knew he'd never get anywhere unless he asked her some questions. He didn't know if she'd answer, but he'd try.

"Miss, may I ask what was the last thing you remember before you entered your coma?" he asked trying to understand what happened to her.

Alexis cast her eyes down to her folded hands. She unfolded them and began playing with her fingers. She didn't know what to tell him, but she knew she had to tell him something for he was the only one who could help her understand what happened to her the time she was unconscious.

Ratchet let out an inward sigh seeing she wasn't going to tell him anything. He was about ready to turn and leave when she spoke up all of the sudden saying—

"I was shot."

"Shot?" asked Ratchet now understanding the smaller bullet whole wounds in her.

"All over," she said motioning with her hand where they hit.

"Who would want to shoot a poor girl like yourself?" asked Ratchet feeling sympathy for her.

"Hm, lots of people," she said, her eyes staring off into thought.

"I see," said Ratchet learning a little more about her than she was aware of. "Well I have to go now miss. Thank-you for speaking to me. I really appreciate knowing you trust me."

Alexis looked at him. She didn't smile, but flashed him a small smile with her eyes. She shrugged slightly before falling back on her bed and getting more comfortable to sleep some more.

Ratchet turned and left her. At least he was getting somewhere with her. Now he had to go tell Prime.

Once he came to his commander and informed him of all that happened it put him into even more thought. Ratchet watched his commander pace around slowly in thought wondering what ideas he'd throw at him this time.

"Ratchet I think she was in league with the Decepticons," said Optimus.

"Why though?" asked Ratchet.

"Only she can tell us that," said Optimus. "But by what you've said about her it seems she was some sort of spy for them."

"But how can we be sure of that?" asked Ratchet.

A silent moment of thought soon passed between the two. Optimus broke it as his optics brightened and said—

"Ratchet I want you to check on any stolen information within the past months. Even if it does not sound like the Decepticons were involved with it. She may be the missing link."

"I see," said Ratchet as he darted off to leave Optimus to his thoughts.

Optimus sat down in his chair and thought about this matter more. He was quite impressed by Starscream if what he thought he used the girl for was true. Optimus figured that Starscream might have used the girl to gather information about energies or anything of his interest to throw them off to think it had nothing to do with the Decepticons. Starscream was too smart for his own good, Optimus always thought.

Optimus then thought that he'd like to see and speak with this girl even though Ratchet warned him she was very untrusting to any giant metal machine. The only reason she spoke with Ratchet today was because she was used to him. Still Optimus wished to see her, perhaps in a few days. It would give her some time to talk to Ratchet more and get used to talking to his kind . . . yes that should work.

* * *

"After that revelation was when I decided in my life that I wanted to become a medical officer. No I didn't think I'd ever make chief in my earlier years, but look at me now," said Ratchet with a smile as he sat down next to Alexis cleaning his tools in her room just to spend more time with her.

Alexis couldn't help but giggle at Ratchet's account for him swearing he saw their creator 'Primus' in an energon pool one day telling him to enroll as a medical officer. It was quite humorous, something she never got a chance to talk about with the Decepticons.

"So what's the other Autobots like?" asked Alexis with now sparkling eyes as she looked up at the green medical chief.

"Oh, like me, in some ways," said Ratchet gazing down at her with blue beams.

"What do you mean—'in some ways'?" asked Alexis giving him a nudge with her elbow.

"Well," he said with a sigh as he put a tool down next to him on the floor. "Alright, if you ever meet this dark 'bot that seems like he should belong in the Decepticon ranks themselves, don't worry—he's still good, just acts like a 'con—outwardly."

"Might I know his name so I can avoid him?" said Alexis with a smile as she crossed her arms.

"Ironhide," he said. "And don't worry, you don't have to avoid him. No, just don't let him get to you. He's rather old and grouchy."

"Hm, never really pictured the Autobots like that," said Alexis in thought. "I always heard they were softies, but not grouches."

Ratchet had half a mainframe to ask her where she heard that from, but he knew if he did it would only distance her from himself and build up that darn wall called 'distrust'. He only sighed and took up his tools to leave.

"Well," he said getting up. "I believe my other duties call. It has been a pleasure speaking with you miss. I hope next perhaps you could tell me a little about yourself."

At that Ratchet noticed Alexis' eyes drifted down and she became ever the more silent. He sighed, _slag_, he ended up building that wall up again. Oh well he could try breaking it down later. He smiled as he left her alone to her thoughts.

Alexis got up off the floor and sat on her bed. She sighed and clasp her hands together. She didn't know what to do now. She bowed her head and then noticed she still was wearing that dreaded hospital gown.

Alexis came to press the red button to call the nurse. Once she saw her come in she told her how she wanted more covering clothes than these. The nurse smiled and said she could bring her some. She left and went to fetch her some.

The nurse returned with a pair of slacks and a sweatshirt. It looked almost as if something a military person would wear when they were outside on training grounds. Alexis wasn't complaining though. It would make her feel better wearing these than what she had on now.

"Thanks," said Alexis snatching the clothes and waiting for the nurse to leave so she could get dressed.

Once dressed Alexis sat on her bed and sighed. She wondered how long they'd keep her here. She was well enough to walk, not as strong as she'd like to be yet, but she could handle herself. She wondered if this was some kind of a prison—probably was seeing how the Autobots were here just waiting to interrogate her.

Alexis laid back on her bed and rolled on her side to think of things, before she could though she heard the larger door opening. She felt the ground vibrate from the heavy footsteps that made them, but Alexis didn't recognize those steps.

She jumped up quickly to see a completely different 'bot than the normal green medic she was used to seeing. This 'bot was much larger and more mighty looking. Alexis couldn't explain it but this one looked almost kingly, she didn't know why but he did . . . perhaps it was because of the way he held himself—yeah must be his posture. Alexis also found herself fascinated with his armor plating and the color of it—it was blue, and red. Alexis saw flames creep along all over his body and wondered just who exactly this was.

"Who are you?" Alexis asked almost in a whisper of awe at this giant 'bot.

"Forgive me miss," came Optimus closer towards her. "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. I wished to meet with you but didn't know how you'd react to me than Ratchet, whom I've been told you've grown quite accustomed to."

"You're their leader?" asked Alexis now understanding why he looked so majestic to her.

"Yes," he said stopping some feet before her bed, which she sat on. "I was the one who found you the day we rescued you."

"Oh," said Alexis casting her eyes down at the thought that no one had ever told her who first noticed her laying unconscious by the river they supposedly found her by. "Well thank-you then."

"You're quite welcome," said Optimus with a kind smile.

Alexis was even more in awe at him. That smile of his just seemed to melt away all tension she had against the Autobots. That smile had just reassured her they were good and there to only help her. She wondered how such a transformer could smile like that.

Alexis' eyes glanced away from that smile feeling somewhat guilty of hating them so, when there was so much to love about them. She felt ashamed for believing everything the Decepticons told her even though she knew they were a pack of liars, hence their name.

"Are you alright miss?" asked Optimus tilting his head to her seeing her reaction to his kind smile.

"Not really," she said with a sigh realizing how wrong she was in life.

"What do you mean?" asked Optimus wondering if he could get her to speak a little more about herself.

"I don't feel so good," she said bowing her head.

"Well by Ratchet's scans you are recovering quite well. There should be nothing wrong with you," stated Optimus.

"Can his scanners pick up one's emotions?" asked Alexis looking up into his strong blue optics feeling rather small under their rays.

"I see," said Optimus glancing down at his clasp hands before him for a little while. "Your emotions differ from your recovery rate."

"Yes," said Alexis leaning back a little.

Optimus let a silence pass between them seeing it was needed at the time. He looked at her seeing her features preparing to speak.

"You know," said Alexis still letting her eyes wander from Optimus. "I used to hate you guys."

"The Autobots?" asked Optimus.

"Mhm," Alexis shook her head 'yes'. "I was always told you were the bad guys, but . . . now I see you for what you really are."

"And what is that miss?" asked Optimus.

"The heroes," she said looking up at him with soft teal eyes.

Optimus smiled softly again. This time Alexis smiled back. She glanced down glad she got that feeling out in the open.

Optimus let a slight moment of silence pass before he said—

"Are you . . . sad we took you away from the Decepticons?"

Alexis glanced at him with wide and fearful eyes wondering how he knew that. Optimus gave her a reassuring look as he said—

"Don't worry miss. We have known for a while."

Alexis' eyes fell again. She inhaled and exhaled knowing the questions were about to mountain up. Still though—she couldn't give anything up about them.

"I will not ask about them or your relations with them miss," said Optimus to her, which surprised her greatly.

_What kind of a leader is he that he wouldn't want to know about his enemies and try and stop them?_ Wondered Alexis as she looked at the red and blue 'bot.

The more Alexis observed him the slowly she began to respect this 'bot—however short she had still yet known him. He was really something else. He was grand this one was.

"But if ever you wish to speak about that matter I will be willing to listen," said Optimus. "I am not one to force someone to do something they, in no way, want to."

Alexis felt as if she was being treated by gentle hands with this transformer. He actually understood her delicate condition and emotional state. She had never felt so safe and cared for more than she felt right now with him. It was an amazing and such a good feeling.

Feeling that Alexis would rather just stare at him with mixed emotions than speak Optimus took it upon himself to break the silence.

"Since you might be staying here for a while, due to NEST purposes, I feel it is important for you to be familiar with this base and its people, and transformers," he said as he turned and signaled for a whole group of transformers to enter and stand behind Optimus.

Alexis' eyes didn't get big this time. In fact her lips nearly cracked to show that inward smile she was emitting at that moment. She had never been more fascinated with the transformers than now . . . since now they took some appreciation to her as well.

"Miss," said Optimus turning to his side and extending his hand in motion to the 'bots. "I would like you to meet my men."

Then, one by one, he introduced the different colored, different tempered Autobots

"This is Longarm, a veteran 'bot whom I've known for quite some time," Optimus introduced him to Alexis.

"Hello," he said with a smile as he inclined his head.

"Beachbreak, who has just newly arrived on this planet," said Optimus pointing to the slightly shorter 'bot.

"Hello there miss," he said with a kind smile and wave.

"Ratchet, my chief medical officer, which you have already made acquaintance," said Optimus.

"Hello there miss," said Ratchet with a nod of his head and rock of his body.

"Salvage, who is recently new as well," said Optimus pointing to the mech.

"Hi there," he said with a nice wave and smile like the others.

"And this here is my weapons expert Ironhide," said Optimus pointing to the bulking dark Autobot with a strangely grim looking face for an Autobot.

"Yeah hi," he grumbled with a swish of his arm.

Alexis couldn't help but smile at the 'bot who wouldn't look her in the eyes. It appears Optimus had a talk with him about not interrogating her and by the looks of it letting people go easily was just not his thing. So that was Ironhide whom Ratchet had warned her of, well she could tell he had a little temper problem, but nothing more—he was probably a big softy on the inside like the rest of them.

Alexis loved meeting them all and knew she'd get along with them just fine. She felt strangely welcome there like she belonged with them. Though her heart still missed Starscream perhaps these gentlebots could help mend the wound.

"Autobots," said Optimus, as he now got ready to introduce Alexis to the others. "This is—"

Before he could refer to her as 'miss' or 'the miss they saved by the river' Alexis decided to take a chance and speak up first. With a smile she said—

"Alexis."

**Hot Shot's girl: Yay!! She's on friendly terms with the Autobots! But Wait until you see/read what happens next hee hee. :) Until then I hope you've enjoyed 'cause I've enjoyed writing it ;D**


	7. Her Talk With Optimus Prime

"What is wrong with you Starscream?" asked Barricade eyeing him closely as he fixed his malnourished joints and circuits he had neglected to daily attend to for some reason. "I have never seen you act like this before."

Starscream remained silent and wished Barricade would just shut up and fix his neglected parts already without asking any questions. Barricade noticed him not responding and didn't take too kindly to that. Barricade tugged at a rusted rotator in his shoulder that made Starscream screech.

"What the frag Barricade?!!" he hissed glaring at him with harsh red beams, but Barricade was unmoved.

"Why are you neglecting your usual daily repairs?! Plus, on top of that, why haven't you been updating your self-repairing system? It should help you to avoid these problems!" he asked tugging on it again making Starscream flinch back a bit.

Starscream still remained silent so Barricade moved from tug to pull and once he did Starscream hollered in pain. Barricade could hear the rusted joint crumbling because of lack of care. Primus, he didn't know why the golden 'con neglected to update his self-repair system or even see these problems for himself! Starscream's optics flared dangerously at the dark Decepticon.

"Well?" asked Barricade again, his optics threatening to pull again.

"Because I can decide to!!" barked Starscream shoving his face dangerously into Barricade's.

Barricade was still unmoved. He held his ground against the Decepticon leader—his commander. After a few harsh stares from the both of them Barricade pulled away and continued to tend to him, chipping off the rust, and replacing the dead material with new ones. This is all Starscream wanted Barricade to do—be quiet and just work on him.

"Lay down," said Barricade motioning Starscream to lay on his back so he could reach some circuits in his hips and lower torso that were now shorted out.

Starscream listened and did what the 'doctor' ordered. As Barricade got to replacing the burnt out circuits he made no signs of letting the matter at hand slip away.

"Starscream your strange attitude is starting to rattle the other Decepticons up," said Barricade cutting out the useless circuits and reaching over for the new ones, which he was to use to replace them.

"So," said Starscream, his ruby optics gazing at the darkened ceiling.

"'So'?" said Barricade looking at him. "You know them—they'll start thinking things. Things that they have no business thinking."

"Like what Barricade?" mumbled Starscream continuing his stare at the ceiling above him.

"About you neglecting yourself—your rule, Megatron, and perhaps occasionally—Alexis," said Barricade trying to make that last name sound as low as possible to see if Starscream caught it in his audio receivers . . . he did.

"What does_ she _have to do about this?!" asked Starscream lifting his head, rather offensive by the mere mention of the name.

Barricade looked at him with his four glowing optics. They dimmed slightly in thought, but glew back to their normal shade as he placed his fists on his hips and leaned all his weight on a single foot to say—

"They think you had some sort of bond with her."

"Preposterous!" scoffed Starscream laying back down and crossing his arms.

"That's what you say, but they believe it to be true," said Barricade.

Barricade let a moment of silence pass before he started his next lines.

"You know . . . I believe it to be true as well," he said slower making sure it had time to process in Starscream's mainframe.

At first Starscream didn't say a word or react, but after a few seconds Barricade noticed his hardening features. Soon they were so hard that Barricade knew he was about ready to lash out at him—he was right.

"What do you know?!" spat Starscream at Barricade as he sat up glaring daggers at the 'con. "You all are just a bunch of insolent fraggers!"

"Oh I'm sure we are," said Barricade as he crossed his arms unafraid. "But you're the one's who's fragged up his life by forming a bond with a human."

"You, you—!!" growled Starscream feeling his circuits begin to overheat at what Barricade had just said, but knew there was really no come back.

"'You' what Starscream?" asked Barricade. "Don't think I was oblivious to that human Morales' words. No, I heard what he said and saw how you reacted. I was there with you if you remember. I saw how you reacted to us treating Alexis—I believe I saw that bond."

Starscream hissed at him before turning his face away from him. He couldn't stand the mere sight of that ignorant transformer. He wanted to get out and away from him—he needed to get out and away from him.

"Are we done here?!" asked Starscream getting off the examining table and making his way to the door.

"What if I say 'no'?" asked Barricade raising a metal brow.

"Do you really think you can slaggin' stop me from leaving?" asked Starscream darkly as he slowly turned to him with a murderous look on his face.

"No," came Barricade's response as he let Starscream go seeing how he was already done with him in the first place.

Barricade watched Starscream leave and saw something was eating away at his innards. It was like some incurable virus that was likely to eat him alive. Barricade was afraid it was a virus by the name of Alexis, but now he had just verified his fears were true.

Barricade bowed his head knowing there was nothing he could do about it. Starscream almost seemed unaffected by it unless you ask him about _her_. It was as if you were looking at some nasty looking wound on a person, but the person seemed to not even notice it was there until you ask him about it or touch it to ask them if it hurts.

Starscream was that person whether he liked it or not. He tried to act like everything was untouched with him, but inside he was being eaten away by an incurable disease. He had an infected spark, he knew that for sure, but he didn't know how to get rid of this intruding virus—in his spark he knew but that option was out of his hands.

Starscream sighed as he stopped to lean on a wall. He was left in silence, which is what he wanted—so he could think to himself. So no one could see what was on the inside of him.

Starscream leaned his head back against the metallic wall as he gazed upward in thought. This happened at least every day . . . his thoughts would take him to Alexis and make him wonder if she was okay, or how the Autobots were treating her stasis lock and if she was awake yet. He wondered if her wounds were recovering well—it had been long enough for them to be most of the way healed already. She should be up to her normal self in no time . . . and smiling.

Starscream glanced down realizing that might not be the case. Being how she was in a stasis lock most of the time, and considering if she was awake already then she probably thought they had abandoned her. Well . . . perhaps that was the best way for her to be right now. That way she wouldn't try and come back to them and the others couldn't try and kill her like they did earlier—no . . . she is safer with the Autobots and he knew that Optimus and his men would take good care of her.

Starscream felt that sharp jolt in his spark chamber strike once again. He hunched over and tried to fly through the pain, but it hurt him a lot more than he thought it would today. He bit back the urge to screech out a cry for he knew others were around this vicinity and if they knew what was going on with him there would be the pit to pay.

Starscream managed to straighten again, but slowly. The pain was still there, but it was pulsing slower now than the normal faster strikes it liked to send through his body. Once he stood up straight he leaned most of his weight against the wall behind him so not to fall over once he finished doing what needed to be done.

Starscream glanced down at his chest and opened it up to reveal his spark chamber. There, to his horror, was that slight hole burning through his spark chamber and melting essence onto his sensitive circuits around the chamber's compartment. Starscream bared his jagged teeth as he took his slim fingers inward and pulled out the melted circuits that would probably need to be replaced soon if he were to still keep functioning—there goes his self-repair systems, or most of it at least. Starscream quickly tossed them away and nearly bit off his glossa from doing so.

He let out a muffled cry through his teeth, but it was just low enough to not alert anyone. After the pain began to go away slowly he was able to regain his footing and stand on his own. He shut his chest and kept his hand above it. This situation was bad with him, but there was no way he was letting anyone know about it—it'd ruin him.

Starscream tried to forget about his spark condition as he walked off towards the laboratory. Once there he reached the doors and went in what he saw was not to his liking. The Doctor was over next to his human specimen lying dangerously ill looking on the table.

"How is she Doctor?" asked Starscream coming to the little mech.

"She's failing!" he wailed. "Just like the other one, yes she has lasted a bit longer, but she is failing!!"

Starscream looked down at the heavy breathing human femme who looked about ready to pass her life any time. He felt somewhat sympathy for her knowing this was her final hours, or minutes in life. All in the name of science and defeating the Autobots.

Starscream could only watch as the girl's condition worsened. His optics drifted on her bulge she had formed from the recent months when they began this project with her. He looked at Doctor who only shook his head in failure. He wondered if it could be done, but thought on it a little before informing Doctor.

"Doctor," he said to him.

"What do you want?!" he cried. "I am wallowing in my own self-pity for failure—again!"

"Is there a chance you could save her?" asked Starscream.

"No . . . she'll be dead in an hour or less," he said shaking his head.

Starscream was about to suggest his idea to the small Decepticon when, suddenly, he turned and lashed out at his leader.

"YOU!!" he cried pointing at him. "You! I told you to give me Alexis! She could have lived! LIVED!! Instead I was forced to bare this weak human femme in this experiment. I failed because of YOU!!"

"Doctor!" he raised his tone to halt his screeching. "Do you think you can remove it before she dies?"

"You know I—!!" Doctor started still in anger, but soon he halted in thought and realized he had never really thought about that before. "Hm . . . maybe . . . let me see!"

At that he scurried off to check some stats and data analysis of the process of this project. After scanning through them quickly he smiled and jumped for joy saying—

"Success! It can work! It has been just long enough to be removed and grown elsewhere! But I must hurry before her spark extinguishes! . . . or . . . whatever else they have in that vile body."

At that Starscream watched Doctor scurry off once more. His optics then came to rest on the human femme who neared the end of her life all in the name of science.

_How pathetic_, He thought to himself.

Later, Starscream had actually begun to wonder about this human female. He began to wonder how Doctor found her and if she had actually volunteered for this. The last human was a part of their ranks, and the ones before her were as well though they died because of induced chemicals or overdosed on too much energon Doctor used in his testing to see which balance of energon would prove safe for a human being. It wasn't long until his thoughts went to Alexis and thought back on that day when Doctor nearly took her for the project, but he had stopped him.

Starscream chuckled inwardly remembering his excuse for doing so—he remembered convincing himself that she was still valuable to the team in information gathering when in truth they could be much more affective and well . . . he just wasn't willing to admit he began to care for that human female more than any other human in his presence. He still remembered freezing when Doctor suggested he 'cared' for her. He was so afraid of being found out that he threatened the Doctor into never thinking such thoughts again, apparently it didn't work, but it kept Alexis out of his clutches which is what he wanted for in these projects—the humans kept dying and he just wasn't ready to let Alexis die yet.

Starscream then began to wonder that what if this were Alexis on the table dying because of this silly project which HE thought of. He could just see her gasping for life and starring at him, pleading him to help her when there was nothing even he could do. This was yet another reason Starscream was glad Alexis was gone and safe with the Autobots were the Decepticons couldn't touch her in any experiment that was never meant for her.

Starscream let out a gasp feeling the burning in his spark chamber. He knew it came from the feelings he emitted when thoughts of Alexis were placed before him, but he couldn't help it if that bond was still there though, in truth, it wasn't a complete bond. Starscream placed his hand over his chest and hoped the pain would get his thoughts away from Alexis—it seemed to help, a little.

"What is wrong?" asked Doctor as he came scurrying back in with his tools. "Is there something wrong with your spark?"

"Eh, no," said Starscream turning his chest away from him and letting his hand drop from his chest. "Just hurry up."

"Alright, alright," Doctor said as he crawled over the woman and began the procedure of 'disassembling' her.

Starscream watched with some emotion as Doctor worked on her without any pain medicine for her. Her mouth opened to scream, but nothing came out. Starscream realized she was too near death to even speak—oh well. It wouldn't be long now until it was all over for her—forever.

Starscream watched as the life from her eyes faded, slowly. Her head fell to the side as her body went limp. She had gone.

Starscream's optics came to Doctor who had just finished pulling out the 'tumor' from the human's body. He held the thing close even though it was about the size of his body, if not a little bigger. He then scurried off and placed it in a tube to examine it for months to come.

"Everything went perfect!" he squealed as he attached scanners to the tube to study and analyze the growth of the thing. "Look, no harm to it whatsoever!"

"Hm, I can see that," said Starscream looking at it. "Doesn't it seem a little . . . small?"

"To you of course!" spat Doctor. "But perfect for humans!"

"Good," said Starscream. "This shall be their undoing, those pitiful humans."

Doctor just shrugged as he fixed some circuits that attached to the tube controlling temperature and liquid flow. As Starscream watched him scurry around doing whatever he pleased his optics turned back to the dead female. He sighed inwardly wondering just how many humans had to die to perfect this project. It was getting somewhat ridiculous that Doctor couldn't get anything right and keep one alive through the whole procedure.

"When are you going to get rid of her?" asked Starscream still starring at the blonde human femme that now lay dead.

"She can go," he said. "She has served her use."

Starscream sighed as he picked up the limp body in his hand. He turned to leave the room when Doctor began to ask him some question out of the blue.

"So what did Barricade see you about?"

"What?" asked Starscream stopping and turning to the small mech with narrowed optics.

"What?' said Doctor not seeing why he was so up tight about questions lately. "I just heard Barricade ran a checkup on you."

"And what ELSE did you hear from him?" asked Starscream crossing his arms.

"Nothing apparently seeing how you just came from him," said Doctor looking at his commander sideways. "I was just asking a simple question. I heard something about you not updating your self-repair system, that's all. I must say you have gotten a bit slothful Starscream."

"I have a right to treat my own body as I see fit Doctor," protested Starscream.

"True, but it still leaves one to question—why are you neglecting care on yourself?" said the Doctor in thought.

Starscream just huffed and marched out of there. He gave the corpse to some one else to dispose of as he marched off towards his quarters. On the way there he felt a surge of pain rack his body. He halted and placed his hand over his spark trying to calm his sensors and try and at least make it to his room.

"Primus it hurts!" he moaned as he slowly progressed to his room.

Once in he shut the door and almost collapsed on his berth, but landed on the floor near it instead. He sat up and leaned against his berth as he opened his chest to view his spark chamber. As his optics tried to see the damage he could only look in horror as the hole seemed to be getting bigger by the day—not in a great amount of size, but at least by the end of the month it'd make sure it was open at least another inch.

Starscream let his fingers wander the sensitive circuits near the chamber to feel for any abnormalities. He couldn't feel any wire that had been melted through, short circuited, or even snapped off dew to the essence leaking from his melting spark chamber. Starscream didn't know how long he could keep this up for it hurt him like the pit.

"Frag, frag, frag!" he cursed wincing as his index finger accidentally skimmed over the small whole on his spark chamber.

Starscream was no medical 'bot but he did know that a leak from your spark chamber didn't mean well—especially when it caused him so much pain. It seemed he was being eaten away on the inside by some sort of virus that he was unaware of. Because of the damage his internal systems were taking his outer body was suffering as well—rusting, plates that were dented didn't normally pop back out, short-circuited circuits everywhere, Primus even his optics began to lose sensory percentage. Starscream could only come to one conclusion of this all . . . he was extinguishing. There was no other reason why his body was aching this way—and he had a good feeling he knew why.

"Primus why torture me?" asked Starscream wishing the pain would just go away—it was unbearable to any transformer soldier to take. "Just make the pain go away!"

Starscream was used to all sorts of pain being a war transformer. He was shot at and hit by numerous arsenals, beat up by Megatron for or not for disobeying him, and rained on by acid rain itself! He thought he was the master at tolerating pain, but what he forgot was that he could take any other pain . . . but long lasting pain. No, this was something like a virus that had infected his inward systems and slowly began to eat at him and kill him and Primus it hurt him so much that if he could cry he would! Yes! It hurt him that much!

It was one reason why Starscream isolated himself from the Decepticons. He knew that to appear weak before them meant certain death or dethroning. No, he had a ruthless reputation to keep and that wasn't for a 'bot that couldn't tolerate a little sparkburn.

"If they ever knew," Starscream said to himself speaking about the other Decepticons. "They'd kill me."

This Starscream knew for a fact. He knew there a lot of other 'bots that wanted his job like when he wanted it from Megatron. This was the opportune moment to challenge him as well for he was weak and vulnerable, but because he was so isolated he was losing the fear he held over the others and he could not have that and have them defying his orders.

"Primus, what am I to do?!" he cried as he placed his hand on his face and just squeezed.

This seemed to be an even worse predicament he had landed himself into beside the one with Alexis. Why did this have to happen to him? To him! He was Starscream, nothing was ever supposed to happen to him like this, but now look at him—some ruler he turned out to be.

Starscream knew if he didn't seek medical care soon it could get out of hand to where it could never be treated. The only medical help he could get was either Barricade, and he was certainly NOT going to him, or Doctor, but Doctor had a big mouth for one so small and would easily tell the others of his condition and he doubted any would jump up willing to help him in this hour of need. Still, his spark kept telling him to tell someone about this, but his mainframe bid him against it telling him that then everyone would know and take away his rule.

"Then I am to die," he said with a sigh as he laid his head back against his berth wishing it'd just come now than making him wait in agonizing pain that would even make Megatron himself roll over in submission.

His thoughts soon brought him to a familiar name and face. He sighed, inwardly and outwardly.

"Alexis," her name on his lips seemed to brighten the atmosphere yet fill in the doom that already hung around him because of her. "I hope you are doing much better than your old master . . . it appears we won't be seeing each other again after all—I'm sorry Alexis, I'm sorry."

Starscream then shut off his optics to meet the darkness and hopefully—relief from the pain.

* * *

Alexis giggled as she hid from the searching 'bot. She and the newly arrived Knockout had just surprised Ironhide with a intrusion of his gun cleaning time which made one of them actually go off and shoot off his shoulder plate. Now he was out for revenge as he searched for the culprits responsible for it. He didn't know who they were or where they were but the only lead he got was a pair of giggles and he had a feeling on whom they might belong to.

"Oh, sh, sh, he's coming," whispered Knockout as they hid back in the shadows while the larger 'bot passed them still searching quite closely.

Once he passed they came out in the hall and just laughed. Alexis wiped her eyes from the tears that had started. She just couldn't help but continue to replay that image of Ironhide's face as his gun went off.

"Did you see his face?!" she gagged out. "He thought he'd blown his own head off!! Ha ha!!"

"I know right!" chuckled Knockout slapping his knees. "You're pretty cool Alexis, for a human."

"Why thank-you Knockout," said Alexis with a smile. "You're pretty fun for a transformer, but I guess that's all due because of your age."

"Not necessarily," said Knockout. "I heard Prime used to be some fun before and he was much older than I am now."

"Hm, that's a little hard to believe," said Alexis with a twist of her hips.

"Well war changes a mech, like it does your kind," he stated.

"True," she said with a firm nod of her head.

"There you are!!" came a rumbling voice they weren't expecting on hearing any time soon.

"Oh slag!" gasped Knockout seeing Ironhide some feet away starring right at them. "Run for it!"

Alexis and Knockout ran for it as the bulking transformer behind them took into a run too. He was like freight train he was, ramming down anything in his way just to get to the perps.

"He's catching up!" warned Alexis as she glanced behind her back.

"Hurry! Get on!" said Knockout transforming into his motorcycle form and letting Alexis on for a slick and speedy escape.

Ironhide was never one to give up. He would have kept on running if he hadn't fumbled over a certain green medical.

"Slag it all to the pit!" Ironhide cursed as he slammed his fist into the ground making a nice sized dent. "Ratchet, slag it, you got in my way!"

"Ironhide?" he said confused to see him in this part of the base where no weapons existed but medical tools and machines. "What are you doing here?—oh let me take a look at that!"

"No, I'm fine," he shrugged Ratchet off.

But Ratchet was persistent and tightened his grip on his arm as he said—

"No, let me see that!"

"Fine," huffed Ironhide. "But it was there FAULT! I fraggin' almost shot my own face off thanks to them! I told you Alexis was trouble being a consultant of the Decepticons and all!"

"Nonsense," he said leading him into his office to fix that missing plate. "She's just befriending Knockout seeing how he's new and everything. Besides, he likes her playing with him. He's quite young you know, and so is she."

"Yeah, but in transformer years she is well old enough to not partake in those stupid games!" whined Ironhide. "Why when I was their age I—"

"Ironhide," said Ratchet holding up a hand to stop him. "I don't want to hear what you did at their age. I just want to hear where the blast shot you and where that shoulder plate fell."

* * *

"Thanks a lot for a fun time Knockout," said Alexis looking up at the at least eight and a half foot tall transformer.

At that she leaned up, pulling him down slightly to get a better chance at reaching his face, and kissed him on the cheek. Knockout smiled and waved at her before transforming and speeding off.

"Oh such a sweetheart," said Alexis with a smile as she watched him leave.

"Yes, he's quite kindsparked," came a deep voice from behind her.

She turned to see the leader of the Autobots himself. He smiled at her and she smiled back. She turned to continue look in the direction the young 'bot left. She sighed and figured now was the time to ask Optimus some questions that had been bugging her lately.

"Optimus how come there are age differences in transformers?" she asked as she turned and looked up at him.

Optimus let out a sigh knowing this could probably take a while to explain to her and so looked at her and said—

"Would you walk with me Alexis?"

"Sure," she said coming beside his large foot and following the path Optimus took down the base halls and such.

"Well I suppose it is the same reasons why you have age differences in your world," said Optimus as he walked with Alexis. "The transformer race is very much like your race only slightly different. We are not organic, as you have come to know, and so therefore do not do some things you organics are accustomed to."

"So transformers can have children?" asked Alexis.

"Yes," said Optimus. "But it is much different than how your human race works. In our race there really is no need for gender differences though they are a lot like your kind we just do not operate in such manner."

"So you're saying you don't date or get married and settle down?" asked Alexis.

"Some do," said Optimus looking at her. "But most transformers liver forever and are on their own. Transformer couples are rare now-a-days partly because most of our femmes, or females as you call them, are extinct."

"Oh no," Alexis gasped sad for them now.

"Yes, it is a shame, but we can still have sparklings if we wish," Optimus said glancing upward. "Unlike your race, as I have stated before, our race does not depend on genders."

"Wait, wait," said Alexis looking at him. "So you're saying guys, or mechs can get—you know—pregnant?"

"Oh no," said Optimus seeing how easily she misunderstands things. "Perhaps I shall try and explain this more clearly. Two mechs, if they wished to create a sparkling with each other would do so, not in your terms, but in terms as in some sort of a project. It is a difficult process to do and usually it requires for both the creators to know great knowledge of how transformers function if their creation, or sparkling, shall function properly when he, or she, is created."

"I see," said Alexis. "But are those two mechs, you know, 'together'?"

"Oh no," said Optimus with a smile as he shook his head. "Even though I have observed your racial cultures vividly I find homosexuality a waste of time. I still have not processed nor understand why two same genders of your kind would do the opposite of what they were created to do."

"Well," said Alexis with a sigh and slap of her arms. "They usually say to not deny yourself for what you truly are."

"And that is a male, or a female," said Optimus. "So why not a male act male, or a female act female?"

"Heh, tell them that," she said with a chuckle feeling sorry for how confused Optimus was with their different—'types' of their race.

"Well, I'm sorry I believe I have gotten off track," he said catching himself.

"Um, what I was confused by from what you said was that your genders don't really matter to your race like ours does. What so you mean by that?" she asked.

"It was the children issue," said Optimus. "A mech could very well combine his own metal and circuitry with another's mechs own to create a sparkling, but it is a very complicated and hard process only meant for the highest of intelligence. That technique was supposedly abandoned a long time ago when femmes were introduced by Primus, our creator."

"So what do femmes do?" asked Alexis.

"They were created to be our companions," said Optimus. "They still were eons later. A femme friend is quite different from a mech friend. Even to humans it is easy to tell the difference. Human females remind us so much of femmes it sometimes saddens us to remember how few there still are."

"I'm sorry," said Alexis seeing in Optimus' words and emotion that he really missed their presence greatly.

Optimus looked at her with a smile before he continued again saying—

"There is a certain bond one can make with a femme."

"A bond?" asked Alexis feeling as if that word meant a lot more than she knew in her life.

"Yes," said Optimus. "There are numerous types of bonds that humans have and even transformers share. There is the bond between friends, between siblings, between a parent and his child, and of course between a male and female. A mech can form close bonds with another mech, but not the same kind of bonds he can with a femme. No, there is a special bond they share to where they are eventually called sparkmates, or their bonded."

"Like marriage," said Alexis not getting things.

"In a way, yes," he said with a nod as they came to the outside of the base and now walked around in the cool clear air. "This bond lasts forever or until one spark extinguishes."

"Oh, so you go to the 'til death do you part' too huh?" said Alexis.

"I wasn't finished Alexis," said Optimus with a small smile.

"Oh, sorry," she said clasping her hands together and finding a nice large mound of grass to sit in as Optimus stood tall in the gleaming sunlight.

"When one spark extinguishes that other spark is still bonded to the passed spark, even though the passed spark now rests in the well of allsparks with the rest of its brothers and sisters, the remaining spark will only long for that particular spark and will settle for no other until the day it too extinguishes," he said glancing up into the clear blue sky.

"I see now," she said with a shake of her head. "So you can't really get divorces now can you?"

"No," he stated plainly.

"Hm, too bad it doesn't work that way in our society," said Alexis kicking a clump of clay away from her. "Can you imagine all the broken families that'd be saved from that?"

"Because of the consequences of bonding there were few transformers who did it making sure to search long and hard for that mate that he, or she, knew they'd be spending forever with," said Optimus.

"Hm, I see," said Alexis. "So how does having 'sparklings' between mech and femme work?"

"Primus I thought I'd never have to tell this story again," mumbled Optimus with a sigh and shake of his head.

Alexis couldn't help but giggle at that. He seemed like some older parent whose child had just grown up, but was now met with a younger child asking about 'the birds and the bees'—again.

"Well," sighed Optimus with a slight uneasy chuckle. "It's somewhat different than how I scanned—for you to reproduce, but other than that it is in the same manner of speaking. Well Alexis—to create a sparkling would be for two bonded to connect sparks—that would be how they bonded in the first place."

"Uh-huh," Alexis said listening carefully trying to comprehend it all.

"Well, a small sphere shaped miniature spark would break off from the father creator and would slide into the mother creator's chamber where it would cling near her spark and partially attach itself through nearly invisible circuits so it could feed off her energies and energon resources and grow from the manufacturing metal her body would naturally create when it sensed another spark inside it's chamber than the one she was sparked with. It would then grow into what we call a protoform and . . . they, might I add, are some of the most precious beings you would ever lye you optics on."

Alexis couldn't help but smile seeing Optimus' features soften at the memories of those beings. Apparently he had been around quite a few back in his day when there used to be one always existing. Alexis sighed knowing she'd probably never get to see one even if she wished upon a cybertronian star.

"Well," sighed Optimus rubbing his hands together getting back to the story at hand. "Now that I have told you the sparking process I guess you wish for me to tell you the birthing process?"

"Yes please," she said with wandering eyes that sparkled for more knowledge about their kind.

"After the protoform has fully formed then the body of the mother creator would shift and open a portal for the protoform to exit. Usually it would be near the spark chamber, a mighty sensitive spot for a transformer might I add. Once the protoform is properly extracted from the mother creator it is up for the creators to care for it a little while longer until it has scanned its terrestrial form where it can freely roam," said Optimus.

"So your kind, you cybertronians can create metal from your bodies?" asked Alexis.

"In a way," said Optimus. "But in truth we are birthed with all the metallic alloys we will ever need. It is just up to our bodies to shift them into the shape we need to live with. Like say I am to scan a semi truck, as I am now and later wish to scan a jet plane—I have to command my body to shift the natural metal into my desired shape."

"That sounds hard," said Alexis.

"In a way it is as if learning how to walk or ride a bicycle," said Optimus. "That is why you must tend to protoforms before their mainframes can boot up properly to learn how to control their natural body metals."

"Cool," said Alexis with a smile now seeing things clearly. "Do they grow, and how can you tell if it is a boy or girl? Do you decide?"

Optimus couldn't help but chuckle. It was as if them asking if humans grow. Of course they do. Why wouldn't they?

"It is nearly impossible to tell if the spark is a mech or femme until the protoform forms," he stated. "But I can tell you that if two mechs wish to work on a sparkling together it will always be a mech especially if they fuse their metal and circuitry together and not use a femme donor. The same as if two femmes worked on a sparkling together, it would always be a femme. This sparkling creating way was very looked down on because most of the sparklings lacked good mainframes due to the lack of knowledge many creators had in creating a sparkling by hand. Eventually it was banned unless an intelligent and certified transformer was allowed to create one."

"Did you know any 'certified' transformers Optimus?" asked Alexis.

"Why yes," said Optimus with a smile. "His name was Wheeljack . . . except he quickly was banned from creating sparklings by hand when his first experiment failed—all five of them."

"What does that mean?" asked Alexis tilting her head.

"You'd have to ask Ratchet about the whole story," he said waving his hand to warn her off from himself telling her the story.

"Wait was he the 'other' mech?" asked Alexis with a smile.

"He was banned as well," said Optimus. "I'm not sure if he ever forgave Wheeljack for that. I think he blamed him for the whole thing, well anyways back to the matter. You asked if protoforms grow. Alexis I was once a protoform myself and does it look like I grew?"

"I'd hope so or I'd feel awfully sorry for your mother creator," she said looking at him up and down.

Optimus let out a laugh at that. Alexis was quite humorous and he was glad. She was opening up more perfectly than he thought she ever would.

"We call 'growing up' upgrading," he said.

"Figures," she snickered.

Optimus sighed and rested his weight on one foot for a little while. He stood in silence for a while until Alexis spoke up saying—

"You know, it may be hard to believe, but—I've always wanted to be a stay-at-home-mom. Yeah, it was my dream when I could dream. I've always wanted a family, especially little children. I just love them. I don't know, I guess it's just the maternal instincts in me."

"It could be," said Optimus with a nod of his head.

"Do you—have any kids Optimus?" asked Alexis a little concerned about asking him such a deep question.

Optimus' blue optics rained down on her and stood still on her for a moment. There was a brief moment of thought before his optics glanced back up towards the sky, which he seemed rather transfixed by at the moment, and said—

"No."

"Oh, sorry I started confusing you by my words then," she said rather sheepishly talking about her wants to a being whom she thought was similar to herself with the way he spoke of children only to have none himself.

"You didn't," he said with an understanding expression on his face as he looked at her. "I understood you completely. I felt the same once—a long time ago."

"I just wonder what it'd be like to have kids—a family, you know?" she said looking up at him.

"They truly bless your life," he said with a soft smile.

"How do you know?" she asked looking at him in confusion. "I thought you said you didn't have any."

"I don't," he said, his tone darkening later. "I had once, but . . . not anymore."

"Oh . . . I . . . I'm so sorry Optimus," said Alexis feeling her heart sink at that.

"Thank-you for your sympathy Alexis," he said with a soft somewhat sad smile.

"How many did you have?" she asked.

"One," he stated with a long sigh. "He was all me and Elita One had."

"Elita One—was she your—?" asked Alexis.

"Sparkmate? Yes," stated Optimus with a small nod.

"She's gone too?" asked Alexis.

"Yes," he said again.

It hurt Alexis to hear that. It hurt her to hear that a good mech such as Optimus Prime lost his entire family. She wondered if she'd dare ask why or how.

"Um, Optimus—can I ask—how?" she asked.

"Yes you may Alexis," he said. "I am not afraid to bring up to past. I have managed to speak about this to human leaders and so I can speak about it to you."

Alexis nodded and waited.

"When this war started it originally was to destroy the Dynasty of Primes. I so happened to be a part of that legacy when I was unaware of it, but I was not aware of it until the war had come to a halt and all was peaceful. When I learned of my true lineage something strange happened—Megatron, once my brother in arms, rose up against me . . . to kill me, but I escaped. That was when he created his Decepticon army, which you know so well."

"Mhm," she sighed still listening closely and trying to picture everything in her mind.

"I didn't want to fight this battle. I knew I was no rebel and certainly no Prime," he said remembering how he felt and how he feared so much. "I didn't want this war, but I got it. In my arrogance to fight back I lost everything. My only family I ever knew was my sparkmate and son—gone. Killed by the Decepticons, my son for being of the Prime Dynasty and my sparkmate for consulting with a Prime. It wasn't until I lost my whole world when I decided to fight for the world. Sad to say, but because of their sacrifice I am who I am today."

"I see," said Alexis shaking her head still saddened by his story. "You are a great leader Optimus Prime, but I believe you would have been either way had they lived."

Only a brief moment of silence elapsed before Optimus suddenly began to speak with words that Alexis thought she'd never hear and was quite surprised to hear him open himself to her in such a manner.

"Do you know—his spark extinguished—in my arms?" said Optimus looking down at his hands recalling that fateful day.

"Oh Optimus you didn't have to—" Alexis started wishing Optimus didn't have to bring up the painful past to only hurt himself.

"No, no," he said shutting off his optics shortly before turning them back on to look at her. "It's quite alright. I want you to know . . . He, as you say, died in my arms while the Decepticons had taken Elita off elsewhere to torture and extinguish her for treason—for being with me."

Even though transformers were incapable of crying they were not incapable of showing immense emotion through their features and vocals. It brought tears to Alexis' eyes watching Optimus retell the worst day of his life.

"I held onto him so tightly like the day when he was birthed. His protoform just looked so frail I didn't want to let go of him for fear he would just break, in any way. I even didn't want him to scan his terrestrial form for I knew if he did he'd be gone sooner than any solar cycle could pass. I didn't want to lose him, but I ended up doing just that. If Elita One were still here I know she would never forgiven me for letting his spark extinguish."

"Optimus you know that's not true," said Alexis feeling a tear roll down her cheek.

"To you perhaps, but you do not know the bond of a creator to their sparkling. I do not know if you ever will, but if you do then please come and tell me that if ever you were to lose it—would you ever forgive?" he said bending slightly to her.

"I'm sorry," she said glancing down. "But we humans here have a way of—moving on."

"As I have said before," said Optimus straightening. "Our bonds are so much stronger than yours. It is hard to forget anything—like that."

"But what if there were a human who had that same bond?" asked Alexis. "Would you listen to that human?"

"Yes," he said glancing down. "But I am sorry that you can never understand our ways as much as I'd hoped you would. Forgive me."

"I will," she said looking at him dead in the optics. "Because that's one thing we humans are good at."

Optimus couldn't help but smile. He shook his head in agreement. He bowed his head and clasp his hands together to let a moment of silence pass between the, for Alexis to calm down, and for himself to remember.

Alexis inhaled and exhaled as she looked up to Optimus for a bold question she didn't know if he'd allow. She inhaled once more before asking delicately and softly—

"Can I see him?"

Optimus looked down at her in somewhat surprise. No one had ever really asked to see his son before for everyone always believed to let what had been done alone. Optimus smiled once more before nodding and almost whispering out a—

"Yes you may."

At that Optimus pushed a switch on his temple. His optics flashed brightly as a holographic image appeared before him and Alexis. It was almost as if she was there looking at him herself.

Alexis gazed in awe at the 'bot. She could tell the difference between his age. He was somewhat young, but compared to a human perhaps in his late teens. He was tall, just like Optimus and resembled him quite a bit even though his plating was colored a slightly different shade.

He was smiling, this she could tell—it looked like he loved to smile. He smiled like some teen would to his parent who had just made some humorous remark to or about something. She saw an arm reached out a nudge the mech's head to and fro as if rubbing it and playing with him. It wasn't but two seconds later she realized it was Optimus whose arm it was being how this was his memory and what he saw.

What happened next Alexis wasn't expecting. The scene quickly turned into a pile of ash and smoldering wreck. She saw the same mech now in the protective arms that playfully played with him earlier. She saw the look on the mech's face and the wounds he had received.

She saw the line of energon dripping down the side of his mouth and the pleading look in his fading blue optics. It was all she saw as the world turned to normal again and she was just standing outside the base with Optimus.

"I'm sorry," he said shaking his head, his optics not meeting her eyes. "I didn't mean for you to see that, but it appeared to skip files in my memory banks because of me speaking about it earlier."

"It's alright Optimus," she said in a sorrowful tone. "I'm really sorry for your lose, but you've gained new family, right?"

"Right," said Optimus with a smile and shake of his head.

Another moment of silence passed before Alexis dared ask one final question. She knew Optimus' emotions had just been stirred and shaken up, but she just had to know.

"Optimus," she got his attention.

"Yes Alexis?" he said glancing back at her wondering what she would like to know now.

"How do you remember him?" she asked knowing his sparkling was one of the closest things he ever had in his life.

There was silence and Alexis feared she hit a nerve or servo circuit or something. Optimus didn't seem to talk for the longest time to her, but it was only because he was thinking of the right words to say and how to say them. She watched as his optics fell down on his own body, his arms, legs, and chest.

She watched as Optimus ran his hands over his arms lightly before looking at her and smiling softly with that sad emotion behind it as he said—

"He liked flames."

**Hot Shot's girl: Yeah I don't know if you've guys read the books, but in the ROTF book Optimus said he had a family. I assume he doesn't mean mother or father because it said he was an orphan forever unaware of his true destiny. Yeah when I found out I felt towards him if indeed it did mean a wife and kids. I think it did and so I wrote it down :) Still sad though if that is really what happened. Hhh, probably won't ever know because they seem to want to focus in more on the humans than our beloved 'bots. Hope one day we will find out being how they do have parents and all lol.**


	8. Her Feelings

Barricade walked throughout the base wondering where Starscream had run off to now. It was quite ridiculous how he sought to avoid everyone. What kind of leader tried to avoid his men anyways? No, now he was the leader of the Decepticons and needed to make himself known, but where was he now?

_He had better not be neglecting himself_, Barricade thought hoping that wasn't the case.

He knew Starscream had problems, but he didn't understand why he didn't try and fix them himself when that is what he usually did. The first time he found out about Starscream neglecting to care for himself he thought he was seeing things, but he wasn't. It was as if his self-repair system had failed on him or at least got jammed with some sort of virus or something. Even though Barricade didn't care much for his comrades he couldn't help but want to make Starscream work properly.

Barricade knew Starscream was the only Decepticon who was second strongest compared to Megatron. He wouldn't want to know what would happen if he lost his rule to a more weaker opponent that challenged his rule to only cower under the strong image of Optimus Prime. Barricade knew Starscream was one of the few Decepticons unafraid of that Autobot Leader.

One thing that Barricade liked about Starscream as well was his intelligence. Starscream was a very cunning warrior, something Megatron often lacked. What Starscream couldn't make up with brute strength he made up with his intellect. Barricade always did prefer a leader who could think on his own two feet.

But alas, their 'commander' was hiding from them and Barricade intended to find out why. He could not have Starscream wasting away for any unknown reason. He had served under Starscream longer than any other 'con here and so would not prefer, as much, a new leader all of the sudden, no, he had to find Starscream.

As Barricade came into the Decepticon's living quarters he came up to Starscream's room and hoped he was in there. He hoped he wasn't out flying around to let the Autobots catch him like some fool.

"Starscream," said Barricade opening the door feeling he was pretty much in here; no other place would make sense.

Once he looked in his room his optics widened at seeing his commander collapsed on the floor near his berth. He darted into the room and came to the golden form demanding to know what had happened or at least what was wrong with him.

"Starscream, what happened to you?!" he asked coming to him and picking the Decepticon leader up off his face.

"Neh, get off me!!" growled Starscream shrugging the physics expert off.

As Starscream managed to get up and away from the 'con the pain returned. He hunched over and grasped his chest where the pain seemed to sere the sharpest. He let a few cries out, enough to make Barricade worry.

"Starscream," he said attempting to come near to him again.

"Get out!!" he demanded not even looking at him. "Get out of my chambers!!"

"Starscream you are injured," said Barricade, in a way, telling him he was not leaving him like this. "Let me at least scan you."

"NO!" he shouted jolting away from him. "There's nothing wrong with me!!"

Barricade caught a glimpse of Starscream grasping his chest signaling his spark was hurting him. Barricade knew that anything to do with spark pain was usually not good. He needed to examine Starscream NOW!

"Yes there is!" said Barricade raising his tone a little, angered that the Decepticon leader would neglect a wound like this. "Now I demand to see it!"

"Frag off!" he spat still turned from him.

"Frag yourself Starscream!" he spat. "I will shoot out your legs if you don't comply with me!"

Starscream turned to him in rage. How dare he order him around like that or even threaten him?! Starscream raised his weapons at the dark Decepticon, but still kept a hand over his chest.

"How _dare _you threaten me Barricade!" he growled low and dark.

"Starscream your spark could be extinguishing!" said Barricade outraged that Starscream would refuse care. "I am not your enemy here."

"Yes you are!" he spat. "You all are!!"

"Starscream you're delusional," he said seeing just how bad his condition really is.

"No I'm not!" he spat, slowly making his way to the door to escape Barricade's presence. "You were the ones who forced me to get rid of her, and are now forcing me off my throne!"

"What?!" said Barricade seeing how nothing he said actually made sense.

"Go to the pit!!" growled Starscream as he readied to turn and dart off.

Just when Starscream was to do so his body began to spasm as everything short-circuited. Everything dropped into Darkness as he fell over. Barricade, at first, thought his wound caused it, but couldn't help but smile seeing what 'really' caused it.

"Doctor," said Barricade acknowledging the little Decepticon.

"What?" he said looking at him as he held up a small electrical device. "I had to test it out on someone."

"Whatever," sighed Barricade coming up to the offlined Starscream who would online in probably a couple minutes or so. "I suppose you heard about him as well?"

"I heard something was wrong, but I didn't know it had gone to his mainframe," said Doctor looking at their 'so-called' leader. "Shall we find out the cause?"

"I shall," said Barricade taking the Decepticon leader to him. "I will inform you later. You just need to get back to the project."

"Feh! Fine!" he mumbled as he scurried off. "I just stopped him from offlining you for good and this is the thanks I get! Bah!"

Barricade just shook his head as he dragged Starscream back into the room and placed him on his berth. Barricade made his way to Starscream's weapons and disarmed him of them. This way he wouldn't be able to threaten his life again if he tried to scan him.

Barricade sighed as he rubbed his hands. Well, now was the time to see what the matter really was. He placed his hands on Starscream's chest and pulled it open. Once the spark chamber was in his visual his optics widened at the sight.

Not but a second after that he heard Starscream groan and moan from the shot he received earlier. He was waking up, but Barricade still stared at the wound.

"Nuh—Barricade?" said Starscream wondering where that Decepticon had gone to, but looked next to him to see the 'con staring straight into his spark chamber. "What are you doing?!"

"Starscream why didn't you tell me about this?" asked Barricade eyeing him intensely.

"It is none of your business!" said Starscream trying to get up off his berth, but Barricade's strong arms prevented him. "Let me up!!"

"No," said Barricade shaking his head. "You have a serious condition—one that is life threatening."

"No I don't!' spat Starscream not wanting to hear another word.

"Starscream!" said Barricade trying to get what he was saying through his thick metallic exoskeleton. "Your spark is melting a hole through your chamber! Primus you even removed most of the wires around it. Your self-repair system is fried!"

Starscream, this time, was silent. He just turned his head away from the dark Decepticon. How could he look at him when he let this go for so long?

"Starscream why did you let this go?" asked Barricade. "By the looks of it it must have caused you great internal pain."

Starscream still remained silent. He had already figured out why this was happening to him, but decided to do nothing about it because there was nothing he could do about it.

"This can extinguish you if you're not careful," said Barricade now knowing exactly what this was. "I've heard about this once before Starscream. I've never actually seen it, but now I have. Starscream—your spark chamber should be able to withstand any heating, pulsing, or surging your spark emits towards it, but look here . . . there is a hole melting right through it. Do you know why, hm?"

Starscream still decided not to speak. He just wanted to be left alone, but he was in no condition to tell Barricade off. Surely he'd be ruined now that he knew.

"Starscream your spark is trying to bond when there is no other spark around for you to bond with!" Barricade told him, his tone slightly dark. "How did this happen?"

There was a silence again, but just when Barricade thought Starscream would remain that way he heard the leader say—

"Go away Barricade. I want to be left alone."

"To what—extinguish?!" asked Barricade wondering why Starscream didn't take this matter as serious as it, in fact, was. "Starscream this can destroy you if you don't get it taken care of."

"Well you know the only cure for this," he spoke again. "But I will not do it."

"What?" said Barricade looking at him as if he were insane. "Why not? All we have to do is find a femme and bring her to you so you can interface—it's not that difficult."

"I will not bond with anyone!" said Starscream turning his chest away from Barricade.

"Starscream if you don't your spark will continue trying to bond with 'no spark' and will eventually melt you from the inside," said Barricade. "Primus you're a problem mech you know that?"

"Get. Out!" shouted Starscream pointing to his doors.

Barricade was silent for a while in thought. He tried to figure out why exactly Starscream's spark is acting like that. He did know what it took to make your spark act like that and there just seemed no . . . wait . . . it couldn't be . . . could it?

"Oh Slag Starscream," he said placing his slim fingers on his chin and narrowing his optics in thought.

Starscream turned to see the way he looked. It appeared he had just figured things out, but had he really. Starscream prayed to Primus he didn't.

"You're spark is trying to bond with Alexis," said Barricade now focusing his optics on Starscream who looked at him in surprise.

Starscream froze. How could Barricade have possibly figured it out? It even took himself a while before he understood his condition completely. How could he know so soon?!

"I'm right—aren't I?" said Barricade with a slight smirk as he gazed at his leader who looked stunned.

"Leave, NOW!!" demanded Starscream as he moved towards his door wanting Barricade to leave his chambers and let him be.

"It makes so much sense now," said Barricade straightening and coming closer to him, but not even considering leaving. "This type of condition happens when a spark feels incredibly strong about a certain someone—so strong that it longs to bond with that certain someone. So the rumors were true, eh, Starscream? You did have a bond with Alexis."

"Just shut up!" said Starscream turning from Barricade to meet the darkness that had made itself home to Starscream's chambers.

"What is wrong with admitting I'm right huh?" asked Barricade with a smile. "I must say you have really fragged up your life now . . . your spark longing to bond with an organic who doesn't even bare a spark herself. Not to mention a organic who is probably dead and decomposing at an essential rate right now."

Barricade knew he would strike a gasket, but didn't expect being knocked completely to the ground by a sick Starscream. Barricade gasped as Starscream grabbed him by the collar plates and shook his wildly screaming at him—

"It is YOUR fault they tried to kill her!! Who were you to force me to choose between myself and her?!!"

"But you chose Starscream," said Barricade looking at him. "Remember that—you chose yourself."

"So what if I did!" spat Starscream. "I could have always changed my mind!!"

"But you didn't!" said Barricade, but seeing Starscream's silence and change in emotion got his chance to back away from Starscream and scan his features a little more vividly. "Did you?"

Starscream looked at him and quickly turned. Must he know everything that this Decepticon warrior had done? Primus Barricade was smart—too smart for his own good!

"It was you!" said Barricade almost outraged that he would do such a thing. "You were the ones who attacked our human allies, than the Autobots, You saved her didn't you?!"

"So what if I did!" spat Starscream. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Where is she?" asked Barricade wondering if he kept her around this base still, somewhere hidden.

"Not here," said Starscream with a small smile seeing how Barricade thought she was still around here, but the fact that she wasn't was what made him smiling knowing there was no way the Decepticons could ever be a threat to her life again. "The Autobots have her."

"You fool!" spat Barricade. "She'll tell them about our base!"

"No she won't," said Starscream. "She is loyal to me."

"Even when she thought you left her for dead?" asked Barricade.

Starscream was silent with some doubt. Barricade saw it, but in truth he knew Alexis would never tell anything about them to the Autobots, nothing important anyways. She had almost died for them and taken their secrets to her grave, so why stop now?

"You still trust her too much Starscream," said Barricade with a shake of his head as his optics fell to the 'bots chest. "Apparently you even love her too much as well."

"For the last time Barricade, go away," said Starscream closing his chest completely and straightening to show his size to the smaller 'bot.

Barricade stared in silence at the larger 'bot. In thought he found himself face with two decisions . . . the first, walk out that door and leave Starscream to his doom, or the second . . . walk out that door but help him with his 'problem' in a way he think might work. Barricade made up his mind—he was not going to let Starscream extinguish from existence and he was going to do something about this problem, not because he cared about Starscream or anything, but because he cared about the Decepticons and right now Starscream was the best choice for leading them and if he were to die . . . then they had a good chance of falling apart even more than they seemed to be doing now.

Barricade said no other word as he left Starscream's chambers. Barricade turned to see Starscream shut his door tight wishing to be alone. What a miserable mech he was, were Barricade's thoughts—letting something as bad as your spark melting your internals go. What a fool—for even letting a bond form between him and an organic worm like Alexis.

Barricade sighed to himself as he made his way down the hall thinking of so many things. He wondered if he should have seen this earlier—especially when she was with them, then maybe he could have prevented this. What Starscream didn't know that everyone else seemed to know if that he didn't need Alexis as much as he thought he did . . . well . . at least not back then, now apparently he does more than anyone could know. To, perhaps, save Starscream's life would mean having to bring back Alexis—but bringing her back would mean having to break into the Autobots base—breaking into the Autobots base would mean having to find out where they are first—finding out where they are first would mean having to find an Autobot, or NEST officer which would be harder than Barricade thought.

"I believe I can do it," Barricade said to himself as he made his way to the laboratory. "I might need a little help from Doctor though."

* * *

Alexis sat outside in a lawn chair just to get in the rays. There were about four NEST officers near her, but she just blocked them out as she closed her eyes and let her mind wander. She was still, in a way, a prisoner, but they had their way of making her feel like a guest of honor, they did. The Autobots were the nicest beings she had ever run into in her life—she was actually glad she failed her mission with the Decepticons for if she hadn't the circumstances wouldn't have led her here—with them.

_I wonder how the Decepticons are doing_, Alexis' mind thought. _They are probably having a dandy time seeing how they think I'm dead—especially Dead End. Yeah . . . I'm sure they're all doing just great, but . . . I wonder really how Starscream's doing. Was it his idea to get rid of me? Or was it the others?_

Even though Alexis didn't want to admit it she figured it probably was Starscream's idea since she was under his protection. He probably saw her uselessness and decided her services were no longer required. Oh well though—that's the way the Decepticons worked . . . every 'bot for themselves, or human.

Still though—every time Alexis thought of them getting rid of her like that it put her spirits greatly downcast. She sighed and wondered if it was worthwhile liking Starscream so much. Alexis remembered she had loved Starscream for being the only 'bot to give her a second chance at life—for that alone really. She wondered if she had loved him for anything else.

Alexis thought about it and the more she thought about Starscream the more her spirits seemed to lighten. She even found herself smiling at one account where she had seen Starscream stumble over a crate and curse like a storm. It was the funniest thing she had ever seem him do—luckily he didn't know she was there though.

Yes, Starscream was, in a way, humorous at the right moments in her life. Even though most people rarely saw that side of Starscream Alexis found she could always read him like a book—most of the time. She knew of his attempt to hide his feelings from the public to appear as bitter, cold, and tyrannical as possible. Alexis always thought it was cute that he did this, but knew it was because of the leader before him who was probably all three of those.

Alexis wished she knew more than what she already knew about Starscream. She wished she knew about his past back on Cybertron. Not just that he was a warrior 'bot and later a Decepticon. Like Optimus, Alexis would like to know if Starscream had any family, childhood friends, or even pets . . . yes, Alexis would like to get to know him better, but probably never would see him again.

"How's the sunshine on your skin Alexis?" came a soft and pleasant voice.

Alexis opened her eyes and looked up to see the good doctor standing above her.

"It's great," she said with a smile. "Though you are hogging most of it."

"Oh, terribly sorry," he said moving out of the way of the sun.

"That's okay," she said with a sigh as she sat up. "I was going back inside anyways."

"Do you mind if I accompany you?" asked Ratchet.

"Sure," she said with a shrug as they walked inside. "Hey Ratchet?"

"Yes," he said looking at her.

"Will I ever leave this place?" she asked seeing how she had been here for quite some time now.

"I'm not sure," said Ratchet. "You might have to stay here for a long time."

"I see," she said. "I thought I was going to be able to leave once I've healed all the way."

"Have you?" asked Ratchet seeing her walking and maneuvering her body perfectly fine.

"I think so," she said stretching a bit. "It's strange, but I've never felt better in my life!"

"Well that's understandable," said Ratchet.

"What do you mean?" asked Alexis confused by what he said.

"Eh—you'd have to ask Optimus about that," said Ratchet knowing it was Optimus who wanted to tell her about that.

"Oh, okay," she said with a shrug. "Oh, speaking of asking someone something Prime tells me you were in a mech/mech parenthood."

"Oh," said Ratchet, his features becoming more annoyed now as he thought of the past. "You mean with Wheeljack?"

"Uh-huh," she said with a smile. "So tell me . . . what happened?"

"Well," he said trying to keep calm from the sudden frustrated anger that now arose from the mere thought of what happened. "Wheeljack—wanted my help in a project, to create three strong sparklings. Heh, heh, I should have said 'no' while I had the chance."

Alexis couldn't help but giggle. The look on his face was just humorous and by hearing it ended up failing she knew it was already headed for disaster.

"But I didn't," continued Ratchet. "I thought 'hey, no one has done this in eons so why not buddy'. So we spent long hours, weeks, months, and even years to create all five of them. At first it was just the three, but the first three looked so good Wheeljack said 'how about two more?' How could I say no to him? Well after constructing the other two we lined them up and readied to online them . . . in front . . . of the high council and a few other higher-ups."

"I think I know where this is going," said Alexis with a nod.

"Well you should because it was a DISASTER!!" screeched Ratchet. "I thought I had told Wheeljack to work on their mainframes and personalities, but _no_ he told me he _forgot_! That glitchhead brought them online, and not a nanosecond, a nanosecond, later! He remembered and he informed me of his 'mistake'."

"Oohh, bad timing," hissed Alexis knowing this wasn't good.

"You think so?" asked Ratchet sarcastically. "Because I did! They destroyed the whole place, the whole place! They damaged most of the mechs there! I still remember after we had sedated them. Wheeljack—heh, heh, now get this—Wheeljack came up to me and told me 'Well look at the positive side Racht, they were strong'. Yeah, I nearly strangled him to death their."

"Heh, heh, I see why," Alexis said with a chuckle. "What a story."

"Yes—it was," said Ratchet.

"What happened to the five sparklings?" asked Alexis.

"Well the council wanted them forever offlined considering their danger, but Wheeljack begged them not to and swore to keep them with him until he could fix their mainframes," said Ratchet.

"You didn't want them Ratchet?" asked Alexis. "After all they were part yours right?"

"Yes, they were," said Ratchet with a sigh. "But I know Wheeljack would take good care for them and _hopefully_ fix their personalities!"

"Still hasn't has he?" asked Alexis.

"Nope," he stated.

"Uh-huh," said Alexis not helping but to laugh.

"Well that was yet another chapter in my life as a young medic," sighed Ratchet with a smile and shake of his head. "I'm sure you had plenty of those times, and probably more still to come."

"You're probably right," said Alexis with a smile. "But I hope no one gets hurt when I do."

"Yeah—that wouldn't be too nice," he said with a chuckle remembering having to repair those who were harmed in the attack and the looks he got.

It was then Alexis noticed Optimus walking nearby. She excused herself really quick as she trotted off to the Autobot commander.

"Optimus!" she said catching his attention as she trotted up to him. "Ratchet told me to ask you about why you understand why I feel better in my life, physical wise, than ever."

Optimus' optics left from her to the medical chief. Ratchet sighed with a nod. Optimus did the same as he motioned for Alexis to follow him in a walk.

"Come with me Alexis," he said as they started off in a walk through the base together.

"'Kay," she said looking back at Ratchet in wonder why this seemed a lot more serious than she thought it would.

After a turn she saw Ratchet no more. It was now just her and Optimus Prime walking down the long halls of the base. For a little while there was silence, but Optimus broke it as he said—

"Alexis we the believe the reason why you feel the best you had ever been in your life is because your wounds and older wounds were tended to with great and advanced care."

"Ratchet right?" she asked looking at him.

"No," he said glancing at her. "Your account of your near-offlining suggests you needed medical care right away in order for your life to be spared. When we found you, you were already in a coma and, by Ratchet's scans, had been for about a week or two. Someone had cared for you until then."

"But who?" asked Alexis. "You said yourself the Decepticons tried to kill me—surely they weren't the ones who saved me in the first place."

At that Optimus was silent. He still wasn't precisely sure on what happened or why it happened. All he had were his thoughts and from what he saw. Still—Alexis could only gap at Optimus.

"You think—they did?" asked Alexis.

"Only a transformer could be so perfect in treating those kind of wounds," said Optimus gazing at her once again. "We believe the Decepticons to have saved your life—but why they wished to destroy you afterwards still baffles us."

Alexis was silent as she comprehended this all. It was them that saved her? More or likely it was Doctor that worked on her, and perhaps Barricade—he could fix a few things up as well. Strange though—those two could care less about her life yet . . . here she is.

"Then there is the account we found you by the river," said Optimus starring off into the distance.

"What about it?" she asked looking up at him.

"You were just far away from the smoldering wreck to be untouched by the heat of the flames, and you were wet like you had been tossed in the river," he said continuing his pace down the halls with the human female.

"Then why was I beside the river than in it?" asked Alexis.

"Someone pulled you out," said Optimus plainly as he glanced at her.

Alexis let her eyes wonder in thought. Who would do that? Why would they do that when she was supposed to die? Why even kill the others to just save her?

"It was Starscream," came a sudden line.

Alexis halted her steps. Optimus noticed this and so stopped as well and turned to her to scan her features. She looked almost frozen in time except for her breathing.

"Starscream?" she asked licking her lips.

"Yes," he said with a nod of his head. "Just before we arrived at the scene he fled it. I believe he saved you. It was the only suggestion that could make any sense to me."

"Starscream," Alexis whispered as she clasp her hands together above her heart—so he didn't abandon her, and more importantly . . . he saved her from sheer death.

Optimus remained silent as he watched Alexis react to the Decepticon like this. It looked as if she knew him quite well and by the tone she whispered his name he sensed she shared some kind of a bond with him—that bond seeming to still cling to her being.

"Would you," started Optimus being careful to ask her this. "Help me understand why he did what he did—why Starscream saved you?"

Alexis glanced up at him, but instead of glaring harshly at the Autobot commander she glared at him with soft teal eyes that were filled with so much flooding emotion it was hard to tell what she was thinking. She inhaled and exhaled before deciding to speak to him about 'some' things.

"Starscream was the one who gave me my second chance at life," she said with a sigh remembering that day.

"You were almost offlined before?" asked Optimus.

"Yes, by a deadly ice storm," she said with a nod. "I was abandoned by my father at a young age and was homeless most of my life then one winter came this deadly ice storm that killed anyone out in the streets—I was about ready to freeze over in death when I met Starscream. He . . . he offered me a second chance at life if I serve him and remain faithful to him. Who wouldn't say yes right?"

"I see," said Optimus shaking his head now knowing for sure she was in league with the Decepticons, Starscream at the least. "So you were loyal to them until you were mortally wounded."

"To _him_," she corrected. "I could care less about the other 'cons, but yes—until I was mortally shot. I still am loyal—I think."

"It is strange for Starscream to have even considered saving your life," said Optimus. "The first time at least, but I take it it was when he was recruiting humans into his services."

"Yeah—must have been," she said with a sigh as she leaned against the wall.

"May I ask who nursed you back to full health percentage?" asked Optimus. "From your account you were near death from the ice storm so there had to be someone to care for you until you recovered from it."

"Starscream did," she said with a small smile she was unaware of. "He even made sure I always wore the highest clothing, perfumes, and jewelry. I could never understand why and still don't."

Optimus shook his head in silence. Not only was he getting into the head of Alexis, but Starscream as well—well slightly. Even though he, himself, didn't understand what Starscream did at times he somewhat could see why. Alexis was a nice and devoted girl—probably the only human in his group truly devoted to him.

"By how you referred to the other Decepticons as saying you 'could care less about them' it seems you weren't afraid of them," said Optimus.

"I wasn't," she said.

"Decepticons don't take too kindly to courageous humans. What kept them from killing you?" asked Optimus curious, but figured out the answer already.

"Starscream did," she said with a shrug. "I pretty much belonged to him and those 'bots knew better than to mess with what was his."

"I know what you mean," said Optimus remembering a few accounts about touching some of Starscream's belongings and him almost tearing his head off.

"That Starscream has a temper," Alexis said with a chuckle.

"Yes he does," said Optimus. "It often gets him into trouble especially with Megatron, but now that he is extinguished I'm sure Starscream's much happier."

"Who's Megatron?" asked Alexis now wanting to know fully who he was than just snippets of who he was. "I've heard the Decepticons talking about him. Starscream hardly does, but it seems the others miss him—a lot."

"He was the leader before Starscream," said Optimus. "He started the Decepticons and killed many a friend of mine. He was a tyrant and dictator and didn't accept any weak transformer. If angered he was a force to be reckoned with, but he would often take out his anger on his own men—mostly those nearest him and that happened to be Starscream 90 percent of the time."

"I can see why he didn't like him so much," said Alexis glancing down. "He seemed like a harsh mech to be around."

"He was," said Optimus. "I'm sure if you ask Starscream most of his serous injuries in his life were caused by that mech. He hates failure and lesser beings—mostly humans. He would not think twice in destroying this entire planet. I'm not sure what he'd think of Starscream for adding humans in their ranks, but I will add that if he were online and knew—he would most certainly let Starscream know just how he thought."

"Then it is a good thing he is gone," said Alexis with a nod.

"Yes," said Optimus. "But Starscream is a threat as well."

Alexis looked at him with a surprised expression like she didn't know that. Optimus understood why she reacted so being how she never saw Starscream as a threat to even her life.

"You must know he and I are enemies Alexis," said Optimus poking his chest out and clasping his hands behind his back. "We must fight on the battlefield."

"I know, but I wish you wouldn't," she said casting her eyes down and clasping her hands together before her.

"I can understand why you feel for this Decepticon who saved your life—twice, but you must realize that, even though he may not touch you, he could harm other humans. Would you like that Alexis?" asked Optimus

"No," she said with a sigh understanding what Optimus said was true. "But he hasn't done anything threatening so far."

"So far," Optimus pointed out. "He will always strike when we are least expecting it. You don't understand how dangerous Starscream is. In a way I wish you would, but in a way I am glad you don't so you won't have to see him as a monster like we do."

"You were once friends?" asked Alexis sensing the emotion.

"Yes," he said with a nod. "Before the war we all were . . . I couldn't believe how quickly he turned on us once Megatron announced war against me, against freedom."

"I'm sorry," said Alexis. "It must have been hard finding yourself in a new war and a position you'd never think of being in a your whole life. How could they tell you were a Prime in the first place? What if they made a mistake?"

It was then Optimus pointed to his audio rotator on the side of his head. There on it existed a strange mark. It was unlike Alexis had ever seen.

"This mark is a mark of the Primes," Optimus said. "Apparently it wasn't just some strange birthingmark I thought I had. My son had it as well, but it was on the side of his face. He didn't much like the mark as I remember—he told me it distracted viewers from the true beauty of his face."

Optimus couldn't help but chuckle at that memory. He let out a sigh as he said somewhat in a darker tone—

"Primus if only he knew just how important that mark was. He would have been the proudest 'bot on Cybertron—if things were different."

"But that's just the case," said Alexis flapping her arms. "Things aren't different. Life is screwed up and in terrible need of a repairman. I wish I was born into a loving family, but then again I don't."

"Why is that Alexis?" he asked looking at her.

"Because I see it as I would have never met you guys," she said with a smile that seemed to make her eyes sparkle. "You transformers. It had been a blessing to learn about your kind and speak with you all. I think I'm more lucky than most people in that case."

"Aye," said Optimus with a nod.

Alexis just smiled knowing she spoke that from her heart. She was so glad she had met the transformers, not on how, but that she met giant advanced alien robots many people in other countries would only dare to dream of. She couldn't ask for more.

"I hope you understand everything a little better now Alexis," said Optimus inclining towards her.

"I have," she said with a nod. "Thank-you for sharing this with me. Starscream would have never told me you know. He never does tell me much."

"He was always secretive," said Optimus. "But that is Starscream."

"True," said Alexis. "Hhh, I wish I could see him again though . . . so I can thank him."

"I believe that to be a bad idea," said Optimus. "No more would he tell you he saved your life again than would he admit before his subordinates that he did. It could get you, and him hurt."

"What do you mean 'him hurt'?" asked Alexis.

"Simply that the Decepticons do not want a weak ruler," said Optimus. "Saving a life is like admitting you are weak to the Decepticons, and Starscream did this for you—twice."

"I know," said Alexis in awe at him sacrificing so much for her.

"Please don't think of him as a hero," said Optimus. "He is a deceiver and nothing else."

"I don't know Optimus," she said pondering things. "To you perhaps, but not to me."

"So you are saying he hasn't lied to you?" asked Optimus.

"Everyone lies," said Alexis. "Him only by telling me he was fine when he wasn't—you know?"

"Well I have a feeling he is not out of our life yet," said Optimus.

"You make that sound like a bad thing," she said crossing her arms.

"You are loyal still to him even though he had given you up?" asked Optimus.

"Yes," she said. "Only to him. I'm sorry."

"No need," he said. "I understand perfectly. If a person saved my life and gave me a second chance at it I believe I'd devote my own life to that person as well."

"Do you?" she asked.

"Primus has let me live through this war for many years," said Optimus. "Our creator wants peace and so I will fight for Him."

"I see," she said almost forgetting that, to them, Primus was like God in human terms.

"Hey Alexis!" came a young voice from behind.

Both turned to see Knockout coming rolling up to them in vehicle mode.

"Hey Optimus sir!" He said kindly acknowledging him. "Hey Alexis hop on and lets go for a drive!"

"Sure," she said with a smile as she waved at Optimus and hopped on Knockout. "Thanks, and bye Optimus."

At that Knockout screeched off and race out of sight.

"Goodbye Alexis," said Optimus with his own wave.

He sighed and wondered if she would ever tell them anything important about the Decepticons. Well it appeared he'd have to wait a little while longer. It was fine with him, but some of the Autobots were on high alert fearing that Starscream was ready to strike.

Alexis on the other hand had no fear in her system. For the longest time she was happy. Not just because she was getting a joyride, no she was happy because she learned that Starscream hadn't abandoned her, but gave her up in better hands. He must have thought she'd be better off here then with them.

Alexis missed him now ever more. Her older feelings were stirred again and now she longed to be near Starscream. She feared that if she remained absent from him for so long that he would forget her or his care for her. She wanted to always be that person Starscream would always save.

Little did Alexis know she already was.

**Hot Shot's girl: The truth comes out duh duh duh dum!! Lol I loved putting twists in everything. Especially concerning Starscream's 'condition' hee hee. I evil I know, but I thought it was a good idea and so I rolled with it. Well until next time guys enjoy and don't forget to review I luv hearing what you guys think. It makes my day, really :)**


	9. Her Abduction

Ever since Barricade had found out about Starscream's spark condition he had kept an extensive optic on him. Even though Starscream hated 'bots that spied on him Barricade had no choice but to do so just in case something disastrous happened and he needed him. Starscream still seemed to isolate himself and order his Decepticons from the COM most of the time. Barricade knew he wouldn't be able to hide forever or last forever as a matter of fact.

As He kept an optic on Starscream he would often return to Doctor and tell him how Starscream was progressing. Barricade had told Doctor about this and warned him to tell no one else. For fear of life Doctor listened and bid what Barricade told him. Besides—Doctor actually found this account humorous on Starscream's part.

"So his spark his trying to bond when there's no available spark near," said Doctor scurrying around Barricade with a wicked grin. "Ha! Very funny!"

"Not when you're Starscream," said Barricade in a serious manner.

"I still don't understand why a spark is able to melt through its own chamber," said Doctor with a shake of his head. "I've never really heard of that before."

"Well it is possible considering how the spark is not supposed to be concealed by the spark chamber when it is attempting a bond," said Barricade.

"True," said Doctor. "It's supposed to be open to let the spark send out those intoxicating waves, and to receive them from the partner spark."

"Yes, but in Starscream's case there will never be that partner spark," said Barricade crossing his arms.

"I know, such a pity," said Doctor shaking his head. "Will he ever stop trying to bond?"

"If he gets rid of that longing feeling he has for her," said Barricade pacing around slowly. "I think that should work."

"Beh, that won't work though as long as she's away!" stated Doctor.

"You don't think I know?" said Barricade looking at the small mech.

"We're going to have to get her," said Doctor. "But . . . what if we do and still he longs for her?"

"That's what I'm hoping will not happen," said Barricade knowing in the corner of his mainframe it was a possibility.

"What if it does though?" asked Doctor.

"Then we'll have a serious problem on our hands," he said with a sigh. "That is why I need your help Doctor. Do you think there is a way to proof a human for transformer bonding?"

"Do you really want my opinion?" he asked looking at the dark Decepticon with half narrowed optics.

There was a small moment of silence as Barricade's optics met the Doctor's.

"No," he simply said going back to his scurrying.

"Then he is to be doomed," said Barricade.

"Wait!" gasped Doctor sounding as if he had a revelation. "I think I know of a way!"

"How?" asked Barricade quite curious as to what the little Doctor had in mind.

"You just get the girl and leave the rest to me," he said with a mischievous grin as he scurried off into a smaller part of his lab where he kept most of his personal belongings and formulas stored.

Barricade opticed him closely wondering what that little space barnacle had in mind. Whatever it was he wasn't sue if it was such a good thing. Doctor usually thinks of things for his own benefit, so this meant that whatever he had in mind for Alexis it was going to make him a happy 'bot.

Barricade happened to glance at the 'project' in the tube that seemed to be growing at an excessive right. Barricade knew this was all Doctor worked on most of the time so wondered if it had anything to do with the project. He had known the Doctor tried to get Alexis as a specimen, but Starscream refused him rights—hm, could he try again? If he could how could he? Whatever it was Barricade didn't have the time to think of it. There was too much work to be done at the moment.

* * *

Alexis wasn't sure how to act towards the arrival of Kaminari Ishihara, or Petr Andronov. She didn't know whether to greet them and say 'Hi, I'm Alexis. The Autobots saved me from Decepticon death and brought me here to recover', or 'Hi, I'm Alexis. A prisoner because I was a consultant of the Decepticons'. Alexis sighed and realized the only thing she could do was just say 'Hi, I'm Alexis'. Besides, it wasn't like she ran into the two a lot or anything—perhaps they'd just mistake her for another NEST operative, perhaps, or perhaps not.

Lately Alexis has been a bit lonely seeing how all the Autobots have been going out on missions lately—apparently the Decepticons were up to no good again. Until her friends returned home she had to wait and spent most of her time in her room she had been given after her recovery. This much time to herself gave her plenty of time to think—think about everything really. Most of the time she was quite bored with her thoughts.

"Hhh, can I think of nothing other than Starscream?" she asked herself finding her thoughts to always wander to that 'con.

Alexis rolled over on her bed to her side. She sighed again and couldn't help but smile. Yep . . . she was hopeless. There, in her minds imagery system was that golden armored, ruby-opticed commander—hhh, what a sight she hadn't seen in forever.

"So how are you doing Starscream?" she asked into space. "Are you doing better than I am? Are you the one out there fighting with the Autobots? If so . . . please be careful."

At that Alexis closed her eyes and hoped to sleep the day away.

* * *

"What do you mean I need to get rid of the Autobots now?" asked Starscream as he sat on his dark throne and opticed Barricade who stood by his side and advised him about this.

"Starscream," he said. "Your condition is draining you of energon, and strength. Before long you will not be able to even fight with the Autobots, much less hold your own against their leader Optimus Prime."

"You don't think I know?" grumbled Starscream as he leaned his face on his fist.

"I have heard of the twins, Trample and Tread joining Kickback in Australia, and Blademaster has been spotted with Ruination somewhere near Peru," said Barricade. "They are not fearing your rule Starscream because you are not enforcing it."

"So," he mumbled glancing away from Barricade.

"Because you can't enforce it," added Barricade.

At that Starscream's optics flared a dangerous crimson at the dark Decepticon. Barricade noticed the tightening plating in Starscream's lips and so knew he had just offended his commander.

"What makes you think that Barricade?!" he growled.

"Isn't it obvious Starscream?" said Barricade inclining his head.

Starscream glanced away from Barricade again. He didn't want to talk to that slaghead right now.

"Because you are letting them roam freely they are attracting the Autobots' attention!" Barricade pointed out.

"Let them get offlined then," said Starscream in a mood of not caring.

"We need all the Decepticons we can get against the Autobots Starscream," said Barricade trying to make Starscream understand. "Plus they are giving away to the Autobots information that you wanted to keep hidden from them—like how many of us there are on this planet and how many are coming!"

"What do you want me to do about it Barricade?" asked Starscream looking at the 'bot. "I can't just go hunt them down one-by-one you know."

"I know that," said Barricade. "But I suggest you go out and fight with the Autobots, at least try and destroy their leader Optimus Prime. You know if you did they'd just fall apart."

"That is easier said than done Barricade, you should know about that," said Starscream offlining his optics to rest his sensors a bit.

"Starscream if you suggest this to the others they will follow you and respect your more," said Barricade. "You don't want them calling you a coward do you?"

"I am NOT a coward!" spat Starscream onlining his optics to glare harsh beams at Barricade.

"It appears that sometimes you are," Barricade said flatly.

Starscream stood up and just glared at the Decepticon. Barricade saw his temper rising and so stepped aside and said—

"They are waiting outside for your orders—liege."

Starscream was still for a moment before he walked off and out of the room. Barricade sighed to himself thinking that would never get passed by Starscream. Oh he was so stubborn sometimes, but thank goodness he fell for the bait.

_Now to tell Doctor_, Thought Barricade.

Barricade walked off and towards the laboratory. Once he entered he noticed Doctor checking some stats on the project. Barricade himself was impressed with how the project was progressing. It even seemed to be progressing faster than normal, which was an excellent sign.

"Well?" asked Doctor noticing Barricade standing there just starring at the tube. "Did you get him to leave?"

"Yes," said Barricade. "It wasn't easy though. That mech is one stubborn aft."

"More than Megatron I say," said Doctor scurrying off to retrieve something for the project.

He returned with a device that would attach itself to the tube and emit a strong pulse to advance the process.

"Doctor what are you doing?" asked Barricade seeing this.

"I cannot wait out so many earth years for this to finish," he said. "I am just advancing the process so it can quicken its pace."

"Why didn't you do this sooner?" asked Barricade.

"I was still wondering if I should," said Doctor. "Don't worry, it will work and by no time this project should be over."

"Good," said Barricade glancing at the energon filled tube. "None of us are too kindly to waiting."

"Then get going and get that girl," said Doctor. "You must do it while Starscream is gone."

"I have plenty of time to comprehend how I am to do so," said Barricade. "But I believe I may have an idea."

"Well that's good," said Doctor. "Primus knows what it would be like if you didn't have an idea."

"I am not that type of Decepticon Doctor, you should know this," said Barricade.

"It is a good thing," said Doctor. "Too many Decepticons are nothing but mainframeless brutes who just shoot and never analyze."

"You don't think I know?" said Barricade with a chuckle. "As I recall it is over 50 percent of our forces that are like that. After all, the Decepticons did start with nothing more than warrior 'bots."

"I know, but some upgrading could do them some good," he stated with a nod.

"Yes it could," said Barricade with a sigh as he placed his hands on his hips.

* * *

Alexis yawned as she woke up to light knocking on her door. She fixed herself up a bit and wiped the sleep out of her eyes before she opened the door to see Beachbreak.

"Hi Alexis, oh I'm sorry did I wake you?" he asked seeing her tired eyes.

"Yeah," she said with a yawn. "Gosh what time is it?"

"4:55 A.M." he stated like some walking alarm clock.

"Neh, just my wake up time," she said stretching. "So what's up hm?"

"Me and Knockout were going to watch the sun rise," he said. "We've been told it is a wondrous sight whenever you get the chance to see it, but I wanted to take you out in the ocean to observe it."

"I think I'd like that very much," she said with a smile. "Just let me get ready 'kay?"

"Okay," he said with a nod. "I shall be waiting right here."

"Yeah," she yawned again. "You do that."

Once Alexis got ready she came back out to let Beachbreak escort her outside. Once outside they met Knockout who was still in his terrestrial form—sometimes Alexis thought he loved that form more than his natural form.

"Ready to go guys?" asked Knockout with a rev of his engines.

"Sure, but who am I riding?" she asked looking at Beachbreak and then at Knockout.

"Well me of course!" Knockout said. "Beachbreak is only mobile in H2O."

"Don't worry about me," he said with a smile. "I'll meet you guys at the beach."

"Alright," said Alexis with a shrug as she hopped on Knockout and he sped off.

Once the two reached the beach both were surprised as any other to find Beachbreak waiting for them. Alexis hopped off of Knockout and let him transformer to come up to the taller Autobot as he asked the question both of them had in mind—

"How did you get here before us?!"

"Well," he said with a smile. "While your terrestrial form is constricted to only flat surfaces, like the rode, my natural form can walk on any surface like through the woods—plus I knew a short cut here through the terrains. Does that answer your question?"

Knockout was at a loss for words. Alexis could only smile seeing this rare moment. She sighed as she looked up at Beachbreak and said—

"Well next time I coming with Beachbreak."

"Hey!" moaned Knockout looking at the traitor next to him.

They all shared a laugh that time. Alexis then watched Beachbreak move into the water and transform. It was always a joy to see different robots transform into different types of earthly forms. It was fun seeing where everything went on them.

"Alright Alexis, Knockout, I'm ready for ya," he said with a mental smile.

Knockout then got permission to pick up Alexis in his arms and travel through the soft waves of the ocean to Beachbreak. Once inside him they were off. Alexis loved the feel of the ocean air on her face—it was nice. Beachbreak knew how to make a ride in the ocean nice, he did.

"Alright, I believe this is an ideal spot for the observation," said Beachbreak halting and waiting for the phenomenon to appear.

In silence they waited, and once the first flicks of sunrays appeared Knockout let everyone know.

"There it is!" he pointed.

"I think we can see that Knocks," said Beachbreak as they all watched the sun rise together.

Alexis smiled. She had never really taken the time to sit and watch a sun rise before. It was almost breathtaking to her. How could she have missed something like this when it was here all along?

"Wow," gasped Knockout with nod of his head. "That really is somethin'."

"Yeah," whispered Alexis in awe. "Thanks guys—for inviting me along."

"You're welcome, but way do you act as if you have never seen a sun rise before?" asked Beachbreak.

"I haven't really," she said glancing down. "My life was a little complicated if you know what I mean."

"Oh," said Beachbreak and Knockout.

"Well did you enjoy it as much as we did?" asked Knockout.

"Of course," she said with a smile. "But I enjoyed your company the most."

"Thanks," he said with a smile.

After a while they went back to the island. There, as Alexis stated before, went with Beachbreak this time and sure enough got back to base before Knockout. No matter how much he complained about them cheated he was still 3 minutes late.

Alexis was glad some of the Autobots were back from missions. She was getting terribly lonely and so was glad she had some 'bots to talk to. She didn't know why, but it just seemed easier to talk to transformers than it was her own kind. She guessed it was because that's the way she's been all her life—afraid to speak to humans much.

Alexis was even more happier when the full of the Autobots retuned back to base. No she didn't interrupt them from concentrating on Decepticon movement and so she left them alone most of the time unless she saw an opportune moment to speak with them. Lately though they seemed taken away by numerous Decepticon movements.

Alexis always found herself wondering how the Decepticons were doing. She wondered if any Decepticons had gotten harmed in the fight, but she knew she should be wondering if any Autobot got hurt more than the bad guys. It seemed all the Autobots were on edge now that they knew the Decepticons were in motion.

Optimus began to hold more meetings with the human leaders concerning the Decepticons movements. Alexis wondered if she'd ever learn about what they were up to—it wasn't like she was going to spy back to them on a phone line or something. She was pretty much as isolated here as any other person.

One time when she was playing a card game with Beachbreak and Knockout Beachbreak was called away on a mission—it was the last time she ever saw him. The Autobots returned a day later to inform them that Beachbreak had been killed by none other than the Decepticons leader himself—Starscream.

"Starscream was there?" asked Alexis struggling with the emotion of joy from hearing of him, or sadness at hearing the loss of her beloved Autobot friend.

"Yes," said Optimus. "I believe he tried to offline me . . . but ended up offlining Beachbreak instead."

"I'm so sorry," she said bowing her head and clasping her hands together before her.

"You'd better!" pointed Ironhide with a stern finger and dark tone. "If you would have told us where the Decepticons were hiding then maybe we could have gone off and destroyed that threat and Beachbreak would still be here!"

"Ironhide!" said Optimus turning to him wishing he wouldn't treat Alexis like that.

"It's true Prime," he rumbled, his voice almost sounded shaky—like he was tired of losing comrades. "I am slaggin' tired of losing good mechs to fraggin' Decepticons!"

"You're not the only one Ironhide," said Optimus deepening his tone with him. "Remember that!"

Ironhide grumbled as he looked at Alexis then back at Optimus before turning and leaving. Alexis now understood why Ratchet said he was almost like a Decepticon—didn't care much about lesser beings and wanted to get the job done to destroy the enemy already. Alexis felt hurt by his words, but remained silent.

"I am sorry about that Alexis," said Optimus looking down at her again. "Ironhide is just . . ."

"I understand," she said with a nod of her head. "I'm sorry if I caused Beachbreak's death."

"You didn't Alexis," said Optimus reassuring her.

"But by what Ironhide said to me . . . it makes me feel like I have," she said wiping away a tear from her eye. "I'm sorry that I couldn't give you anything on them Optimus."

"Alexis, please don't cry," said Optimus leaning over her. "It would have happened with or without your help."

"Maybe so," she inhaled. "But Beachbreak was a good friend of mine and . . . and . . . I want you to know something because of what happened to him."

"Alexis you don't need to do this," said Optimus knowing how much her loyalty was to her.

"No," she said with a shake of her head. "I want you to know something about the Decepticons—they, they were working on a project."

"What kind of project?" Optimus asked unaware that they would be doing something like this.

"I don't know," she said with a quick shrug. "I wish I knew more, but all I know is that I caught Starscream and Doctor having a fight about it."

"What did they say?" asked Optimus.

"They were complaining about using me in the experiment. Doctor said he needed another specimen—apparently a human female," she said recalling it.

"Go on," said Optimus listening intensively.

"I think the others kept dying," she said. "Because Starscream didn't want him to use me. He kept telling him to find another specimen, but for some strange reason Doctor demanded to have me. I could have sworn he was going to let him have me one time, but he denied him again."

"Hm, I see," said Optimus pondering this and all the energies that had been stolen lately.

"I think when I worked for them I somehow helped them with that project," she said.

"Are you speaking about how you stole data and formulas from scientists?" asked Optimus.

"How did you know?" she asked looking up at him.

"I had Ratchet look through stolen information cases, important information on energies that could be converted into energon, and formulas that could possibly mix human and transformer internals," said Optimus. "They were reported in being stolen by a woman that fitted your description."

"Oh," she said bowing her head. "I'm sorry for being so blind Optimus. I just didn't ask questions is all."

"That is quite alright," said Optimus. "Humans asking questions to Decepticons could cause casualties. You did the right thing in keeping to yourself."

"Not when it was with you," she said remembering Beachbreak's death because of her.

"Alexis," Optimus sighed as he bent down to her. "Please don't wallow on Beachbreak's demise—he wouldn't have wanted you to."

"No," she sniffed. "He wouldn't, but I don't want any more of you to die. You're closer than family to me!"

"I know Alexis," he said with as he placed his hand on her back, comforting. "Then trust your family to do the right things."

At that he stood back up and bid her goodbye for now. He left and once she could see him no more she sighed and bowed her head once again. She made her way back to her room and mourned Beachbreak's death all night and all day the next day. He was truly a friend she was going to miss—she had never really thought of a transformer friend dying before . . . she thought that they could live forever and forgot completely about the dangers of war.

Alexis had no idea how much the Decepticons were on the move lately. She had often wondered why though. When she was with them it seemed that Starscream, in no way, wanted to make himself known for a long while, so why now? She didn't know why and either did the Autobots no matter how intelligent they were.

"What can they possibly be up to?" asked Alexis as she walked down some halls unaware of a little red stalker following her.

Once Alexis passed a hall that brought two NEST officers through her way the little intruder stopped and hid from them—losing its target. It mechanically cursed to itself, but knew there was more than one way of finding out where she stayed for the night.

The tiny mechanical terrestrial was disguised as a tiny red crab everyone happened to see more than occasionally. They thought them the same class as the cockroach—they were everywhere! They were the nuisances of the base, but it was still the most perfect disguise for infiltrating an enemy base.

It was able to sneak into a communications room and steal some information, but not for long. It was soon found out, but only that it was there. It tried to make a run for it, but found itself in a cornered area hoping its guise would pay off—it did. When seen the human thought it to be nothing more than a normal earth crab and so was shooed outside where it easily made its way back to the beach while the base was still in lockdown.

The little thing went up to the beach and into the rolling waves to meet someone who waited patiently to take it back to him. Once it reached the dark figure he took it to him and began to gather information.

"What have you learned Doctor?" came Barricade's voice echoing inside him as the crab shifted into a red looking Doctor who just began to shake himself dry from any lubricant that still clunk to his sleek frame.

"Frag, frag!" he cursed shaking off the last droplets. "That was too close Barricade! I almost leaked in my exoskeleton! I wasn't built for stealthy work you know!"

"Yes I understand," said Barricade with a sigh. "But what did you learn?"

"Plus I don't like this disguise you made me scan. I hate the color!" he said.

"Doctor!!" said Barricade raising his tone to get his attention.

"Oh," he said remembering his companion. "Here is Alexis' room coordinates. She's in C-block room 413."

"Excellent," said Barricade now knowing it was only a matter of time to wait and decide on when to strike.

"So—when are we going to strike?" he asked rubbing his clawed hands together.

"Later," said Barricade. "When the Autobots are away again—and Starscream as well. I cannot have him finding out about this."

"Yes he'd offline you for good you know," said Doctor with a nod of his head.

"I know that, but he is weakening and it will only be so long before he can keep his own against Optimus Prime," said Barricade. "I have to do this before that happens."

"Which will probably happen soon" added Doctor with a nod.

"Doctor," said Barricade. "I'm going to need you to create duplicates of yourself."

"I need more parts," said Doctor.

"I can lend you them," said Barricade. "But I need them soon."

"Sure, sure," he said waving his hand. "But I'm still going back to my original form after this. You hear that!"

"Just get to work Doctor," said Barricade with a sigh and mentally roll of his optics. "I have to be somewhere soon, but I will return as soon as possible—as soon as you are done."

"Then you had better be back soon," said Doctor. "For I am fast when I set my mainframe to something."

"Then let me see," Barricade said mentally smiling.

It wouldn't be long now before this all was done. It will probably cause a commotion, but if Barricade could escape as quickly as he figured he'd be saved from any NEST fire. The strongest of the Autobots should be out and away that day so it would work perfectly. As he said before—it was all a matter of time.

He observed the base and there seemed to be nothing but red lights flashing everywhere. They were still in lockdown and he knew all wondered who or what got in. They probably thought they were still inside the base. Heh, heh, what fools.

"What's going on?" asked Alexis as she came up to some NEST officers.

"Go back to your room miss," they said turning her in the direction she needed to go.

"But—but what's going on?" she wanted to know, but was again ignored.

Alexis grumped and had no choice but the leave back to her room to wait out the lockdown. After NEST did a routine check she was aloud to come out and was informed about the incident earlier. Alexis thought that the intruder was a Decepticon trying to get information on the Autobots, but wasn't too sure if they grabbed anything valuable seeing how it was there for only a short moment in time. Alexis could only shrug and decided to leave the thinking to the experts and go on as if nothing had happened.

There was no need to worry, Alexis really thought. She felt safe in this facility. She knew nothing could possible come in unless there was a horde of Decepticon troops attempting to break in and the Autobots were away—well most of the stronger ones by the way. Thinking about that Alexis wondered, she wondered a lot.

Later Alexis heard of a Decepticon attack in Italy. She heard about Dead End and Swindle causing havoc and that Starscream was flying around that area as well. She had no idea what he was up to and it just didn't seem him to her. She did hope the Autobots would handle them without anyone getting killed—anyone!

Alexis laid on her bed and wondered if she should try to get some sleep and waste some time. She was going to do just that if she didn't hear a strange 'clanking' sound. She sat up on her bed and turned to find a small red crab hitting her door—numerously. It looked like it wanted out.

"Hello there," she said with a smile as she stood up and headed towards it. "How did you get in here? You want out little fella?"

It didn't answer her, of course, but just kept hitting the door over and over again. Alexis sighed as she shook her head and opened the door for it. It quickly scurried out and made its way down the hall. Alexis was going to shut her door and remain in her room, but rolled her eyes realizing that crab could get stuck in someone else's quarters and then another and then another, and pretty much annoy every other person there so she decided to follow it and make sure it ended up outside, where it belonged.

"Well it looks like you know your way little guy," she said with a smile as it made its way to an exit door.

Alexis smiled at the guard next to her who guarded it. He glanced down at the little red crab that began to reputably hit the door over and over again signaling it wanted out. He looked at Alexis and gave her a nod of approval to open the door and see it out.

Alexis opened the door to let it out, but once she did her eyes widened and mouth dropped open to gasp at the sight. Right in front of that door were HUNDREDS of little crabs gathered together for some strange reason. Before Alexis could gasp the crabs shot small harpoon-like weapons attached to incredibly strong wires. They wrapped around Alexis before she knew and dragged her down on top of them.

Once she screamed the guard came out to find her like this. As he brought his weapon on the lot a number of them rose again him and ran him through with sharp thin blades of their own. The guard fell down in an instant and Alexis' eyes only widened the more. Once that guard went down though the alarms were set off—again.

Alexis, as much as she struggled against them, could not get free. They began scurrying away from the base and taking her through the woods towards the beach. Her cries seemed pointless now that the base was out of sight for her.

"Someone help!" she screeched as the crab 'bots began to scurry on the beach sand now.

As they neared to the dark ocean waves of the night Alexis feared they'd bring her down into the ocean's water to surely drown her. As they were but an inch from the water they stopped. Alexis let out a sigh, but was strangely confused. Not a second after that a giant figure rose form the water making Alexis gasp and yelp in surprise.

The dark figured shined in the moonlight even more thanks to the sparkling water that trickled down his every limb. She gasped knowing exactly who this was—knowing the four optics that looked down at her.

"Barricade?!" she gasped her eyes widening the widest they could go—this day was full of surprises.

Not a second after that did his hand fall upon her and pull her from the crab 'bots. She begged to be let go, but all he did was transform and place her inside of him. His seatbelts restricted her of any movement.

Alexis watched as Barricade retreated back under the waves before the NEST officers could even know he was there. Barricade now revved off back from where he came with what he came for nestled safely inside him.

"You found her!" came Doctor as he popped up next to her head on the headrest.

"Ah! Doctor?!" she gasped seeing he looked a little different.

"Don't look at me like that!" he pointed. "It wasn't my fault I was forced to scan this mode! Eh, I don't like it anymore than you do!"

"What's going on?!" she gasped.

"Do you know what I went through in trying to find you?" asked Doctor ignoring her question. "I was almost caught by those officers!"

"It was you!" she gasped. "You caused the lockdown! Why? What do you want with me?! Please let me go! I was happy there!"

"What—you don't miss Starscream Alexis?" came the Doctor with a grin and rub of his tinny hands.

Alexis' mouth opened to say something, but nothing came out. The more she gazed at Barricade and Doctor—especially that crazy 'bot she could only come up with one thing.

"No!" she gasped shaking her head to and fro. "No, I will not be used for your experiment!"

"Slag, how did you know?!" cursed Doctor.

"Doctor!" came Barricade's voice finally. "You were not taken for that Alexis."

"Then why?" asked Alexis. "They were my friends . . . my family."

"Bah!" spat Doctor. "We were your family first!"

Alexis cast her eyes down wondering why this was happening to her. She didn't understand—plus she didn't want to go with them. Though she was loyal their company was not ideal for her. She longed for more nicer 'bots than brutish beings.

She could do nothing about it though as Barricade and Doctor took her back to their hidden base . . . as they took her back to her old life . . . as they took her back to Starscream.

* * *

Optimus and the others returned home after that strange fight in the coliseum with Starscream. Especially with Barricade actually trying to fight against him. It was strange how quickly he left when they returned to arrest him. Optimus could never figure out where that Decepticon went to all of the sudden, but they had tracked Starscream and the others for some time after that.

Starscream had to try most of his best moves to keep them away from them. Optimus just could never understand why he had done something like that. Sure Starscream had tried to kill him plenty of times before, but Starscream letting a human like Bruno try and finish him off was a little odd, or even a weaker Decepticon like Barricade who left that battle earlier than he thought.

"Something wrong Optimus?" asked Lennox noticing a strange vibe around Optimus.

"Yes," he said. "It concerns me about Barricade—I don't understand why he came to fight me, and lose, and then leave right after when Starscream could have used him."

"Decepticons are cowards and are out to save their own skin," said Lennox leaning his head back against Optimus' seats.

"Perhaps," said Optimus as they drove up to the hangers they stayed in, but found the place in complete red alert.

"What the he--?!" said Lennox sitting up and starring at all the NEST officers scouting around.

As everyone exited the Autobots they were able to transform and stand to look at the full situation. Optimus' optics scanned everything and didn't know what seemed to be the trouble.

"What has happened?" he asked looking down.

"The abduction of Alexis and murder of a guard officer," a soldier said glancing up at the Autobot leader.

"Da--!" cursed Lennox. "Was this their plan all along? Get you Autobots away from the base to break in a steal her back?!"

"We can't be sure," said Optimus looking at him.

"What happened?!" asked Ironhide coming next to Optimus.

"Alexis is gone," he said turning his head to him.

"Escaped?!" he wondered.

"No," said Optimus shaking his head. "The Decepticons took her."

"Slag!" he spat. "I knew this would happen. We still didn't get any information from her! Frag it! Frag it all to the pit!!"

Optimus remained strangely silent though. He hadn't even spoken up to tell Ironhide to mind his language. No, he was silent and deep in thought trying to figure out why the Decepticons did this or what exactly they were up to.

Optimus then recalled what Alexis had told him earlier—

_"They were complaining about using me in the experiment. Doctor said he needed another specimen—apparently a human female," she said recalling it._

Optimus' optics widened slightly realizing this may be why.

_This couldn't be why—could it?_ He thought to himself.

After a moment of silence from Optimus, he rose his head and finally spoke up saying—

"We have to find her."

* * *

Starscream was the last person to return to the base after making sure any Autobot, NEST officer, or satellite linkage was not following him anymore. He landed a little roughly, shaking a few trees around him and tossing up some dirt. Other than that he did no damage.

"Frag, it's getting harder each time," he hissed as he straightened and held his chest while he walked back to the hanger.

Once he walked in he received some odd looks from his Decepticon warriors. He didn't understand any of them, or why they weren't corresponding with one another like they usually did. They all just continued to stare at him in a strange manner.

"What are you all looking at?" he grumbled.

Their optics then turned to Barricade who looked like he was holding something in-between his hands. Once Starscream's optics met Barricade he came forward and bent down to toss the thing he had in his hands before Starscream's feet. Starscream felt that sharp jolt in his spark as his optics widened at the all-to-familiar being before him.

_Alexis!_ His spark cried out in longing.

The girl looked completely healed, but surprised to be there. She looked up at him in silence as if asking him for answers as to why she was here. Starscream didn't even know they were supposed to be bringing her back, slag she WASN'T supposed to be here ever again as far as he was concerned!

"What the frag is _she_ doing here?!" he barked, demanding answers he swore he was going to get.

**Hot Shot's girl: GAH! I'm sorry I couldn't get to this earlier, but I had to move to a new state and yeah--we've just been moving around recently. But now that I'm settled I have decided to update and hope you like it. The others should come soon now that I'm settled! :D**


	10. Her Agreement

"Someone tell me why she is here!!" shouted Starscream pointing at Alexis at his feet.

Alexis looked for the person who was to answer, but so far they were silent. She wanted to know herself and knew if someone didn't start talking then Starscream's guns would do it.

"ANSWER!!" demanded Starscream.

"We brought her back—for _you_," came Barricade's response as he inclined his head towards Starscream signaling it meant for his 'problem'.

Starscream just glared harsh beams at the dark Decepticon. What the frag was he thinking?! Didn't Barricade know this would only worsen his 'problem'?! Frag, frag! He was so fragged right now thanks to him.

"Why is she still alive Starscream?" asked Dead End looking at Alexis.

"I should be asking you that Dead End," said Starscream. "I remember ordering you to get RID of her!"

"I thought the humans did their job!" he said. "Are we really taking her back?!"

Starscream was tired. He was low on energon, and in pain, not to mention frustrated with what had happened earlier. Now this was adding to his frustration.

Everyone still stared at him in silence waiting for his answer. Starscream's optics dimmed before he turned around and said—

"Take her back where you found her."

"But Starscream," came Barricade knowing if this didn't get her to stay then nothing would. "It was at the Autobots' base."

"The Autobots' base?!" gasped everyone else as they glanced looks at each other then at Starscream.

"Starscream she could have valuable information!" said Dropkick.

With his back still turned to his comrades Starscream offlined his optics for a second in frustration. Once he onlined them again he gave out a quiet sigh before turning back to them and asking—

"Well then what do you want me to do with her?!"

"Interrogate her," said Dead End with his arms crossed. "We've already lost too many to the Autobots as it is and we barely destroyed any of their mechs. If she could give us valuable information concerning them then perhaps we could win a fight against them."

Starscream was silent once again. Again he didn't know what to do. It was horrible for a leader's thoughts to be jammed up like this—but it was . . . thanks to _her_. What could he do? At first his men wanted her gone, and now they say keep her? He wished they'd make up their fraggin' minds.

"Fine," said Starscream with a heavy sigh knowing this was to be the death of him. "But I don't want to as to so much see her near. Keep her OUT of my sight!"

At that Starscream turned and left. Alexis still laid where Barricade had tossed her. She bowed her head and felt the hurt of her heart. Starscream didn't even want to see her after so long—maybe he was just trying to get rid of her.

_Starscream_, Her heart ached_. Has it been so long that you—that you don't care about me anymore?_

Barricade then came up to Alexis and looked down at her. He saw her reaction to the way Starscream spoke of her. He knew she wasn't in high spirits now.

"Come on Alexis," said Barricade. "I'll show you back to your room."

Alexis still didn't say anything. She just got up and wiped herself of the invisible dirt. She sighed slightly as she followed Barricade not even caring to meet gazes with familiar optics. She just remained silent the whole way back towards her old room.

"Don't worry Alexis," said Barricade as Alexis stepped into her old doorway. "He'll come around again."

"I want to go back," she said feeling her eyes begin to water. "Take me back, please."

"I can't do that," said Barricade with a shake of his head. "This is for the good of the Decepticons—you'll learn that later."

At that he pushed her in her room and locked the door to make sure she didn't try and escape. After that Barricade shook his head with a small sigh and went to Starscream's chambers knowing he was going to be needing his help right now. . . he was right.

Barricade came into Starscream's chambers to find him sitting on his berth arched over. Starscream was grasping his spark, but this time Barricade swore he saw sparks starting to emit from that area. That definitely wasn't a good sign.

"You have killed me you know!" cursed Starscream as he turned his head to his room's guest.

"Let me look at it," came Barricade.

"No!" he gurgled leaning down even more.

"Starscream the reason why I brought Alexis back is to help you," said Barricade with a sigh.

"Well—apparently it's not—working!" gritted Starscream through his teeth. "Primus! You have no idea how much it hurts!"

"Then let me look at it," said Barricade.

Finally Starscream gave in and sat upright. He opened his chest to reveal the damage. Barricade couldn't help but flinch as a few sparks flew out and nearly hit in him the face. It looked bad, a lot worse than he had last seen it.

"See, eh!" gritted Starscream as he couldn't help but chuckle from the ridiculous pain. "I told you."

"I thought," started Barricade still examining his chest fully. "That bringing Alexis back and having you see her all the time would lesson that feeling of longing for her. You know if you get rid of that feeling your spark will stop trying to bond."

"You don't—you don't think I know?!" growled Starscream flicking his head to the side as Barricade reattached a few wire that had been snapped off by the flying sparks that were caused by shorting circuits and melting alloys. "I've tried Barricade, believe me I've—eh! Tried! But I can't get rid of them no matter how hard . . . I can't, I can't stop thinking about her and now—now that you've brought her here that feeling has DOUBLED!!"

"It's your own fault for letting a bond form between the two of you," mumbled Barricade as he shut Starscream's chest and leaned back.

Starscream was silent though. All that was heard out of him were the painful moans and groans. Starscream offlined his optics for a little while as he shifted himself to turn from Barricade.

When he onlined them though he knew what had to be done. He inhaled and felt his body shaking from the pain that just seemed to never go away. He lifted his head up and with a softer tone in his voice said—

"Barricade."

"Starscream?" said Barricade noticing that tone and realizing it wasn't a good tone for a leader of the Decepticons.

"Get rid of her," said Starscream in that same ending tone. "I don't want her to see me like this—I don't want her to see me extinguish like this."

"Starscream you don't have to extinguish!" said Barricade stepping forward trying to make Starscream see.

"Don't lie to me Barricade," sighed Starscream his mood now as if he was one aware of his doom and accepting it. "Even though you are a Decepticon there is no need to lie to a dying 'bot."

"Starscream!" protested Barricade taking another step closer to him.

"Leave me!" he demanded more harsher. "And take Alexis back!"

Starscream left Barricade with no other choice—he was going to have to tell Alexis about his condition and why he had such a condition. Barricade bowed before he turned and left Starscream to wallow in his own doom. Starscream was hopeless, purely hopeless and without Barricade's help there would be no chance at surviving a spark condition like this.

_Hhh, I better get promoted after this_, Thought Barricade as he walked off toward the laboratory to devise a plan concerning the two—if they could.

"Doctor," came Barricade into the laboratory. "Where are you?"

"Just a minute!" came his tiny voice before he appeared out of his personally quarters now looking like himself again. "What do you want?"

"I see you've scanned your original form," said Barricade with a grin as he observed the Doctor.

"I have," he said. "But what do you want? Did Starscream react differently than we thought?"

"Yes," said Barricade with a sigh and bow of his head. "His condition has worsened. I thought his longing would go away now seeing her alive and well, but it had only deepened."

"You're fragged you know," said Doctor plainly.

"I know," said Barricade placing his thin sharp fingers on his lips. "I don't know what else to do."

"I do," said Doctor with a wicked grin.

"Oh, what?" asked Barricade. "Please tell me it doesn't have to do with your project."

"Slag!" cursed Doctor. "Does everyone know that's all he thinks about?!"

"Hhh, you know what—I could care less now. What do you have in mind?" asked Barricade now considering any option.

"Well," he said with a smile. "Since you ask . . . I was thinking in using her in my experiment, for a long time I have to admit, but I could never think of a reasonable way to get her qualified for this project—until now. Thanks to Starscream's situation I can easily do this—hopefully."

"Get on with it Doctor," said Barricade rolling his optics with a sigh.

"Well," said Doctor. "I figure since Starscream is being so stubborn we could just threaten him about taking Alexis in this project unless he conforms to our demands."

Barricade's optics brightened at that idea. It was the perfect way to get Starscream to listen to them! Yes, it would work. He knew Starscream would never want Alexis to take part in this dangerous project so he'd do anything to stop it from happening.

"Doctor—you're perfect!" pointed Barricade as he quickly left.

"You think so eh," said Doctor with a wicked grin as he gazed at the energon filled tube that bore his remaining 'project'. "Because I have the 'perfect' plan in making Starscream see to my ways in getting Alexis to be a 'part' of this project."

* * *

"You know the Decepticons probably took her back to their base, which we have no clue as to where it is!" said Ironhide.

"I know that Ironhide," said Optimus. "But we have to try. She could be in terrible danger."

"Even evil humans you are concerned for," said Ironhide with a sigh. "Even humans that would very well as much tear your spark out of you you'd want to save."

"Yes," said Optimus. "But Alexis is NOT evil."

"I am with Optimus on this Ironhide," said Ratchet.

"Neh, you always are Doc 'bot," grunted Ironhide.

"Could you at least try acting like an Autobot for once?" said Longarm.

Ironhide glanced at the 'bot with narrowed blue optics. He rumbled before he turned to Optimus and said—

"Well we might as well start looking at the areas where Starscream was spotted recently and hopefully their base is somewhere near there."

"Right," said Optimus with a nod. "Ironhide?"

"Yes sir?" asked Ironhide.

"Thank-you for helping," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, whatever," sighed Ironhide.

Optimus couldn't help but sigh himself with a shake of his head. Boy Ironhide was something else, but at least he was cooperating now thanks to Longarm's words.

"May I ask Prime why you are concerned for her?" asked Ironhide.

At that all turned and waited for Optimus' answer. Optimus saw their waiting looks and so sighed. He knew he had to tell them sooner or later and now was the opportune time.

"Alexis, before she was taken, spoke to me about some doings of the Decepticons," he started. "She spoke of them configuring projects and experiments. Experiments to do with humans. I believe all of the information she stole for them went into creating that project, whatever it may be."

"Do you think they're trying to bring Megatron back to life?" asked Salvage.

"I cannot say," said Optimus casting his optics down for a second. "But I can tell you that it can never be good with the Decepticons. I believe they wish to use Alexis in this experiment and I will not let them harm innocent lives for the name of our science, so please—help me find her."

"Yes sir Prime!" they all said in unison as they got back to work.

"Thank-you," said Optimus with a nod of thankfulness. "All of you."

* * *

The days seemed to go by so slow now that Alexis was with the Decepticons. It was funny how just a few months ago she wanted to be here and now here she was not wanting to be there. She kept dreaming the Autobots would come up and rescue her from their clutches, but so far it was only a dream.

Most of the time Alexis was kept in her room. When the others figured she wouldn't try and make a run for it they let her out regularly. Of course it was to only interrogate her and demand what she knew on the Autobots.

In truth Alexis didn't know much about them, or at least compared to the Decepticons who wanted to know weaknesses, the firepower of weapons, and sorts like that. Alexis just wasn't the kind of girl who knew those things. She only told them what she knew about them, which was how many there were that she knew of and what types of personalities they had.

"That won't help us in our fight!" said Dead End to the other 'cons as they spoke with one another about Alexis. "She is useless! She knows nothing important on the Autobots part."

"True," said Dropkick turning to Barricade, who listened in as well to what the others had to say.

"I say we get rid of her useless aft!" barked Dead End.

"You know, Starscream did tell you to get rid of her, but you insisted she knew valuable information and that she stay," sighed Barricade as he crossed his arms and looked at the Decepticon.

That silenced Dead End. He just crossed his arms and sat down with a grunt. Barricade looked at the other 'cons and waited for them to speak up, but no one did for they knew it was true. Barricade sighed and left the room. Those bumbling idiots just weren't worth the time to be around.

Barricade ended up in the mess hall to see Alexis sitting alone at a table barely touching her food. He sighed and hoped she wasn't catching what Starscream was. She had better not.

"What's wrong with you Alexis?" asked Barricade as he came to her.

Alexis numbly turned her face to him and shrugged. She glanced back down and said—

"I don't want to be here. I'm useless and you know it. Why can't you just bring me back like Starscream ordered you to?"

"Because I see your use," said Barricade. "You will help the Decepticons more than you know."

"Really?" scoffed Alexis. "Because I don't see how."

"You will when the time is right," said Barricade.

"I don't like the sounds of that," she said still refusing to look at him.

Barricade sighed wondering when he was to tell Alexis about Starscream. He could do it now, but decided it was better for her to see him first then ask questions. Yes, that should work, but the hard part was to get him to see Starscream in his condition. He wondered how he was going to do that seeing how he was trying to avoid her and lock himself in his room all the time.

Barricade left to figure this out. He knew that Starscream did come out of his room to gather energon, but it was at least once a week he did this. Barricade calculated things and realized he should be coming out in a few days. Yes, that would be a good time to get Starscream and Alexis in the same room together so she could see him.

Barricade knew he had to watch for Starscream and make sure he never saw Alexis enter the same room he was in until it was too late. Yes, this could work to Barricade's benefit. It was a plausible idea.

As Barricade said, he kept an optic on Starscream and waited for him to exit. One night he did and it was then Barricade told a human officer to tell Alexis a message. He nodded as he went off to her room and knocked on it.

"Yeah?" sighed Alexis opening it wondering what the Decepticons could possibly want with her during the night.

"Starscream wants to see you in the energon storage room," said the officer before he left.

Alexis found that a little odd. Since when did Starscream wish to see her? She thought he wanted to avoid her all the time, but now he wished to see her.

Alexis has been dying to see him and so did not deny that invitation. She placed a bed robe on and left her room to go to Starscream like she had been ordered to do. She wondered if she would ever get the chance as to ask him about the time he saved her from death, the second time of course. She wondered if he'd open up to her and give her pleasurable conversation like the Autobots did.

As Alexis made her way to the room she was unaware of a dark Decepticon following her. Barricade made sure she found herself in that room the same time Starscream was in there trying to get a refill of energon. He watched her turn into the room and freeze immediately seeing Starscream's condition.

Alexis' eyes widened in horror. She had seen Starscream drop an energon container—its contents spilling all over the floor as he grasped his sparking chest that caused him so much pain.

"Starscream!" she cried running in the room and up to him.

"Alexis!" he gasped seeing he had now been caught like this in front of her.

"Starscream what happened to you?!" she demanded to know out of fear for him.

"It's nothing," he said turning away from her hoping she didn't see anything more than a spark flare.

"But I saw—" she started.

"You saw NOTHING!" he spat turning his head to her. "Now get OUT of here!"

Alexis felt her bottom lip start to tremble. Those harsh words being said to her like that from the one she cared about most it—it nearly killed her inside. Alexis bowed her head trying not to start crying in front of him, but she couldn't help letting a few tears slip.

Even though Starscream was turned from her he could sense her sadness. He could feel her starting to cry from her silence and it hurt him like nothing else. He had tried to avoid her for this very reason—he couldn't stand seeing her cry.

"Just go Alexis," he said not helping the quivering sound in his voice.

"Starscream," she sniffed. "Please don't send me away again."

Starscream offlined his optics for a moment before onlining them again as he turned to her a bit and said—

"But can't you see it's what's best for you?"

"I know what's best for me," she said wiping away her tears. "And leaving you isn't what's best."

"You don't know," said Starscream turning his head away again. "You're just a human."

"A human who cares about you," she said coming up to him and placing her hands gently on his foot plating.

Starscream glanced at her, feeling the touch. His ruby optics seemed like a soft evening glow upon her now and she could feel his own emotions towards her and she felt he was hurting inside—whether it was because of that sparking, or whether it was because of emotional problems, it could be both for all she knew.

"Please Starscream—tell me what's wrong," she begged.

"I can't," he said glancing away from her again.

Alexis bowed her head. Apparently he wouldn't open up to her like she wished. She wished he would—she knew it would help him get a heavy load off of him.

"You know," started Alexis as she slowly patted the plating she touched as she leaned on him. "I wanted to thank-you for saving me from death—again."

Starscream looked at her wondering how she knew. Then he figured the Autobots must have pieced it together and told her. Great! He could only imagine what they thought of him now . . . saving a single human. Oh he was fragged.

"The Autobots told me," she said bowing her head. "I thought you had actually ordered the kill on me, but then when I heard you saved me I knew you'd never do such a thing."

Starscream bit his glossa making sure nothing would slip out. How was he to tell Alexis he did order the kill on her, but changed his mind at the last second? No, he couldn't do that to her.

"Please," Alexis begged again. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I can't," he said moving away from her and leaving the room and her to loneliness.

Alexis bowed her head and clasp her hands over her face. She would have broke down and cried right there had not a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"It's his spark," came Barricade to her.

"His spark?" asked Alexis knowing that meant heart in human terms. "What's wrong with it."

"It could be taken either two ways," said Barricade. "One could laugh at him for letting it get this far, or one could see this as serious as it is."

"What's wrong with Starscream's spark?" asked Alexis her tone becoming more serious.

"It is trying to bond when there is no other spark there for it to bond to," said Barricade. "Because of that it is melting a hole through his spark chamber and destroying him from the inside."

"How did this happen?!" she gasped covering her mouth.

"Transformer spark chambers are meant to hold the spark no matter what energies it sends out—except the energies it sends out when it is bonding. No, the chamber is supposed to be opened for that, but in Starscream's case it isn't, because of no other spark. Now this usually happens when a transformer feels incredibly strong feelings for a certain person—say a femme, but that person isn't there or unable to bond with them. Because of that longing feeling the spark tries whatever it can to make a bond with that person—it usually ends up killing that individual."

Alexis gasped and her eyes widened at this. She had no idea Starscream was—dying.

"Can this be stopped?!" she prayed he'd say yes.

"Yes," he said with a nod of his head. "If Starscream were to bond with that person his spark longs for then it would cease, or he were to stop feeling for that person, which it very difficult and pretty much impossible to do in his case."

"So that is why you brought me here?" she asked. "You wanted to know if I could help you find a way to stop this."

"In a way," said Barricade with a small nod.

"What do you mean 'in a way'?" Alexis asked seeing another meaning behind that phrase.

"You're the 'certain person' Alexis," he said as his optics flared.

* * *

"Optimus!" came Ratchet up to the tall Autobots commander as he sat in his office.

"What is it Ratchet?" asked Optimus perking up from the doctor's tone.

"I think I may have zeroed in on the possibilities of the project the Decepticons are doing," said Ratchet handing him a chart.

Optimus took it and analyzed it between all the other options there existed for the data and formulas stolen by Alexis. Ratchet even balanced the statement they got from Alexis on what she heard Doctor and Starscream speaking about in their conversation. Ratchet was usually always dead on in his calculations, but from this Optimus prayed to Primus he was wrong for once.

Optimus placed the chart down on his desk and just leaned over it with his elbows close together and his head resting tightly in one hand. He offlined his optics and sighed in frustration. Ratchet watched quietly for a while before speaking up.

"Prime?" he said stepping forward. "What is it? Do you think I have narrowed it down enough?"

"Ratchet I want you to be wrong," came Optimus as he onlined his optics and stared into space.

He clasped his hands before him and bowed his head saying once more—

"Primus I want you to be wrong."

* * *

Alexis' eyes widened and she felt even her knees buckle slightly. She caught herself and forced herself to stand upright. This was not the time to be weak.

"What do you mean?" she had to ask even though she knew what it meant.

"What I mean is he wants to bond with you Alexis," said Barricade putting it simply

"But—but why?" asked Alexis not understanding why a 'bot like Starscream would want someone like her.

'How should I know what goes on in that mainframe of his?" asked Barricade with a shrug. "All I know is that his condition was caused by constant thinking and deep longing for _you_."

Alexis let her eyes scan the thoughts that now ran wildly through her mind. From what she heard of bonding through Optimus it made things seem overwhelming. For one thing she had no spark to bond with his own, and that that also meant that Starscream . . . being that he wanted to bond with her meant . . . meant he wanted to spend forever with her—and just her! Alexis could even feel her heart doing back flips inside her chest and suddenly she felt a little lightheaded.

"Wait," said Alexis catching herself. "You took me to bond with him?"

"In a way, yes," said Barricade. "As I see it—Starscream is the strongest Decepticon after Megatron's extinguishing. If Starscream were to die then a weak Decepticon would rule us and we'd fall apart. I do not do this for Starscream, but for the Decepticon's survival."

"But I can't!" said Alexis. "I have NO spark!"

"I know this," said Barricade. "But me and Doctor are trying to figure out a way to make it possible for you and Starscream to interface."

"You're crazy," pointed Alexis.

"You may say so, but what would happen if we found a way?" asked Barricade. "Would you bond with him? It may be the only way we can save his life."

Alexis cast her eyes down in thought. What could she say to that? If she said no that meant she didn't care about Starscream when she did, and if she said yes—oh god if she said yes!

Alexis leaned over and against a wall to make sure she wouldn't fall. This was just too much to comprehend. How could one person take in so many responsibilities? It was ridiculous!

"I would give you time to think on this Alexis, but I believe I have given you enough as it is," said Barricade. "I waited for today so you could see the full extent of Starscream's condition."

"It was you who faked that message?" asked Alexis.

"Aye," said Barricade with a nod. "You had to see sooner or later. You know Starscream wanted you gone so you couldn't see him like that. It was his worst fear."

"Oh," said Alexis bowing her head. "I am sorry too that I had to see him like that, but thank-you for giving me that chance. I would have never known."

"I know," said Barricade. "So have you considered whether you wish to save his life or not?"

Alexis bit her bottom lip as she glanced down. It wasn't that she didn't want to save his life and return the favor, but it was just nerve-wracking for her. Alexis knew what she wanted to do, but was afraid she wouldn't be able to say it.

"Well Alexis?" he asked again, but she was silent. "Hhh, I guess you don't care."

"N-no," said Alexis looking at him. "I do!"

"Then you agree?" asked Barricade raising a brow at her.

Alexis bowed her head and nodded. She inhaled and looked at him saying—

"Yes . . . anything to save his life."

"Good, then come with me," said Barricade as he turned and left the room.

Alexis followed him down some halls and eventually came the laboratory. Alexis somewhat dreaded entering the crazed room, but knew she had to. Once inside she glanced around at all the strange contraptions around her—Doctor seemed really busy if he was the one responsible for building all these devices.

Alexis then noticed something in the middle of the laboratory. It was a larger tube full of energon. The energon was so pure it was transparent. Alexis noticed there was something in the tube and once she got a closer look she gasped and backed away saying—

"Is this the—'project'?!"

"Why yes," said Barricade stopping and turning to Alexis.

"She's perfect isn't she!" came Doctor scurrying out near Alexis.

"That's a—oh my god!" gasped Alexis seeing her as clear as day now. "That's a human!"

"No she's not!' spat Doctor. "She is a hybrid of human and transformer technology!"

"You mean you—fused a human and a transformer together?" asked Alexis wondering if that was even possible.

"In a way," he grinned. "This project is called 'The Pretender' mostly because Alice here, that is what I named her, will 'pretend' to be a human like a transformer 'pretends' to be an earth vehicle. She will be the ultimate spy!"

"So how did you—create her?" asked Alexis a little afraid to ask as she stared at the bare blonde who floated inside the tube filled of energon with numerous wires attached to her.

"I placed a transformer spark in a energon induced female human's egg," said Doctor. "It seemed applying just the right enough amount of energon could fuse the two species' DNA works. Starscream was the first to suggest this to me, it was a brilliant idea."

"So . . . who donated the spark?" asked Alexis swallowing a bit wondering if it was Starscream's since he first thought of this project.

"I did," came Barricade taking a few steps closer to the smaller forms. "Starscream would never 'lower' himself as to letting a human carry his sparkling so he had come to me and told me he was working on something. He didn't tell me what exactly it was, but said he needed me to donate a few sparks. I did—I gave him two."

"But I only see one," said Alexis looking at Alexis. "Where's the other?"

"Eh," sighed Doctor with a shake of his head. "The first one failed. The same thing could have happened to this one, but Starscream suggested I remove the protoform and grow it up the rest of a way inside a tube. It worked, as you can see."

"Wait—you actually got humans to carry transformer sparklings?!" asked Alexis looking at the Doctor as if he was crazy.

"Of course I did!" barked Doctor. "I originally wanted it to be carried during a whole carrying process! The female specimens kept dying though."

_This is what he wanted to use me for_, Thought Alexis. _He wanted to make me carry a transformer sparkling to only probably die halfway through!_

"So," started Alexis, wondering if it was really such a good idea that she ask this. "Why haven't you tried to have one carried all the way through?"

Doctor then opticed her in silence. Alexis prayed he wouldn't suggest her, but he just remained silent. When he started to speak again it wasn't about her—really.

"I've been wanting to try that, but no human, it seems, can survive long enough to even birth a protoform," he said with a shake of his head. "I can never understand why—it could be the weight, it could be the overdose of energon, or lack of it, whatever it is I just don't know!"

"Well—I'm sure you'll get it right—sometime," said Alexis with an uneasy chuckle.

"Yes . . . I'm sure I will," he said rubbing his tiny claws together. "So . . . how is Starscream? Have you bonded yet?"

"Doctor!" said Barricade seeing the Doctor was a little off his chips today.

Both had noticed Alexis' face turn bright red whether in frustration or embarrassment they didn't know.

"What?" he said looking at Barricade. "You can't blame a 'bot for asking."

"No, but you should know she can't bond with him like that," Barricade said. "But she has agreed to interface whenever we are able to find a way for the two of them to do so."

"Excellent!" he said with a small jump. "I shall get to work on it right away and—"

Not a moment too soon after that something happened. Suddenly the tube, which carried Alice in it shattered and spilled energon and broken glass everywhere! Alexis and Doctor ducked barely dodging the pieces.

"Frag!" gasped Doctor seeing his 'project' now fully functional and awake. "My advancer!"

"Your advancer?" Alexis didn't know what he was talking about.

"My machine I used on her to quicken her aging process. I didn't want to wait so many earth years for her to fully function and so I sped it up. It was on a timer, but I didn't know its malfunctioned!" he screeched.

_Well that explains why she was so much older looking than the project itself really was_, Alexis thought as she saw Barricade jump before the two and block a hit from her who began lashing out at everyone and everything with a thick metallic-like spinal glossa. Alexis saw Barricade flinch back at the stinging strike, but still he pushed forward to stop Alice's rampage.

"Constrain her Barricade!" shouted Doctor. "But don't harm her!"

"I know!" said Barricade flinching back at another stinging flick from her glossa.

Alexis moved away from the battle, but still had a clear view. She watched as Barricade grabbed the girl by the glossa and whip her to himself to catch her and hold her tight. As she struggled and thrashed in Barricade's arms Alexis noticed her skin texture begin to start to change into tiny pieces of metallic slivers. It was strange as to see a transformer hybrid like this.

"Hold her, hold her!" cried Doctor as he came up to Barricade with a tiny device he was to place on her.

Once he crawled up Barricade's frame he quickly came to the femme's head and attached it. Before Alexis knew it the fight was over and the 'girl' was limp and motionless. Alexis gasped as she came closer to see what Doctor had done.

"What did you do Doctor?" asked Alexis cautiously inching closer to the body.

"Just short-circuited her for a while," he said looking down at her. "This is not how this was all planned."

"Nothing ever is Doctor," said Barricade bending down to see her closer.

"I blame it on you!" cried Doctor looking at Barricade.

"And why is that?" asked Barricade straightening and placing his fists on his hips.

"You sparked her!" he spat. "She's a bad flare, a bad flare!"

"Then next time you use your own sparks," said Barricade crossing his arms. "But I don't think we want a dwarf pretender."

"Shut up!" barked Doctor before he scurried off towards a table. "Hurry and put her on here so we can restrain her. It appears she is more machine than human—not what Starscream and I were going for."

Barricade did as he was told and picked up his 'daughter' and placed her on the table to strap her down. Doctor examined her and made sure she would be offline for a few hours so he could fix some glitches as there seemed to be quite a few in her.

"So what now?" asked Barricade.

"Frag I'm going to have to fix things in here," said Doctor glancing at the ruined lab.

"What about working on the Starscream and Alexis case?" asked Barricade.

"I cannot," he said with a wave. "This comes first. Until then you're on your own. Go talk to Starscream, perhaps he can think of a way."

"You're just looking for way for me to be offlined aren't you?" asked Barricade crossing his arms.

"Barricade really?" asked Doctor looking at him as if he were an idiot. "Do you honestly think Starscream can harm you in his state right now?"

"He is—convincing," said Barricade glancing away.

"Just go!" said Doctor. "It couldn't hurt."

"Hhh, very well," said Barricade with a sigh. "Come Alexis."

And so Barricade and Alexis left the lab after the 'interesting' stay there. Alexis was escorted to Starscream's chambers now and when they arrived there Alexis was all the more nervous, concerning things. Barricade knocked on the door and the all-too-familiar response was heard from the infamous Starscream—

"Go away!"

Barricade sighed and opened the door. He and Alexis entered to find Starscream sitting on his berth with his chest plates opened examining his spark chamber closely. Melted alloys were now, what seemed like, flowing out of his chamber like blood.

Alexis has never been one for blood really. She got weak every time she saw it. It was rather silly but true, now seeing this it tossed her overboard. Alexis felt her knees buckle and soon everything went dark.

"Alexis!" gasped Barricade seeing the human fall over apparently temporarily offlined.

"Now look what you have done you fool!" spat Starscream. "You should know Alexis cannot handle the sight of human blood, and this seeming no different!"

"Starscream why didn't you tell me you were leaking this bad?" he asked looking at him as he took Alexis in his arms.

"It's none of your concern!" Starscream shouted as he wiped off the melted liquids and closed back his chest. "What are you doing here, but more importantly what is she doing here?!"

"I told her about your condition and why you have it," said Barricade.

"Oh Primus Barricade!" cursed Starscream rolling his optics not believing how much his mouth cloud crack. "Why don't you tell the slaggin' Autobots next time!"

"Starscream!" said Barricade getting him to quiet down a bit. "She has agreed to help you."

"What do you mean?" he asked, his tone quieting.

"We want you to bond with her Starscream," said Barricade. "She wants you to bond with her."

"I won't," said Starscream turning away from the sight of them. "You cannot make me."

"Don't you understand you HAVE to!" said Barricade. "Why do you seem like you don't care about your life anymore?!"

"You want to know?" asked Starscream turning to him and then glancing at the girl in his hands. "It's because of her! She's . . . she's changed me Barricade. Into a 'bot—into a mech I don't know!"

"So I've noticed," said Barricade raising a brow.

"So my old self and new self has been fighting and the more I think of her and feel this longing pain in my spark the more the new self is winning! Primus it is KILLING me!!" he shouted.

"So that is why you won't bond with her," said Barricade. "You are afraid of not being Starscream anymore."

"Yes," admitted Starscream as he bowed his head. "Now that you understand, leave—and just take her back to the Autobots like I keep telling you to. I'd take her back myself, but as you can see I am in no condition to do such a thing."

"I know Starscream," said Barricade with a sigh as he turned to leave with Alexis. "But can't you see that Alexis here—is your medicine for that condition?"

Starscream glanced up at him one last time and the look in his optics still shown refusal. Barricade let out another sigh as he went to leave, but halted as he said—

"Oh, by the way—Doctor wanted to see you. The 'project' has onlined."

At that Barricade left Starscream alone. Starscream placed his hand over his spark and let out a longing and heavy sigh. How come any battle he fought he could never win? Starscream seemed to always be on the losing side.

**Hot Shot's girl: Hee hee, well now you know why I've named the story 'The Pretender' hee hee. It came to me after watching ROTF and thought I'd use the idea before anyone beat me to it lol. Who knows though, they might already have! lol XD Enjoy.**


	11. Her Project

"Prime," came Ironhide as he walked up to the Autobot leader who still analyzed a few charts.

"Did you find anything Ironhide?" asked Optimus knowing Ironhide had taken a scouting team out to search the areas they decided might be the location of the Decepticon base on earth.

"No," said Ironhide rather lowly.

Optimus let out a sigh and bowed his head pondering so many thoughts. Ironhide saw this and so stepped forward and said—

"Optimus we may be too late. Shouldn't we give up?"

Optimus looked at him and shook his head. He straightened and said—

"We should never do such a thing. We are Autobots Ironhide. We protect the humans that let us live on their planet. Alexis is a human, so we must try everything in our power to find and protect her."

"Very well," sighed Ironhide. "Where too next?"

"I was thinking this area," said Optimus pointing to the place on the map. "I want you and your team to make a circle of the place and if you can't find anything—well, you know what to do."

"Aye, aye Prime," said Ironhide with a salute as he turned and left.

Optimus rubbed his face knowing they would probably be too late if ever they found Alexis, but at least they'd find her. If they could do just that they could worry about the rest later. All that mattered was her safety—and Optimus hoped she was well.

* * *

Alexis opened her eyes to meet the pale blue eyes of Alice starring right at her. Alexis screamed as she darted back and off the table she laid on that was but a foot away from the table they kept Alice still strapped on. Once Alexis was to her feet she saw that Alice wasn't even awake, her eyes were only open in a strange way.

"No need to shout," came Doctor holding his audio receptors. "Primus you human creatures can emit off one loud sonic boom!"

"What happened?" asked Alexis. "Why am I in your lab! You didn't do anything to me did you?!"

"I knew I was forgetting something," he said with a grin.

"DOCTOR!!" screeched Alexis now fearing he had done something to her.

"No, no," he said crawling up on the table she once laid upon. "I didn't. Barricade made sure of that."

"Then why am I here?" she demanded to know still a bit fidgety.

"From what Barricade informed me, you fainted after seeing Starscream's lubricants," said Doctor. "Something about 'blood'."

"Oh—that," said Alexis now recalling the horrid sight she beheld. "Is his condition that bad?"

"Yes," said Doctor scurrying over to Alice and do some checkups on her.

Alexis looked at the young woman/pretender who looked but a few years younger than her. She wondered if she would really be used as a spy seeing how she lacked human characteristics.

"How is she Doctor?" asked Alexis.

"Perfect—in some ways," he added. "Her body structure formed exceedingly well, but I'm afraid she still is a percent more machine than human, which I didn't want."

"Do you know how that happened?" asked Alexis.

"Yes!" he said rather loudly. "It is because her human mother could not carry her through the whole process! I just knew something like this would happen! I should have let her die with her mother!"

"But you didn't," said Alexis. "Perhaps if you can train her and have her analyze our human ways then maybe it could add to her personality."

"Perhaps," said Doctor pondering this. "But look at us, we still cannot fully understand your ways even though we have scanned everything about you on the World Wide Web."

"Yeah—you got a point," said Alexis with a sigh.

"How's everything going Doctor?" came a familiar voice Alexis didn't think she'd hear so soon.

Both turned to see Starscream walk into the lab. Immediately Alexis and Starscream's gazes met. Both looked fairly surprised to see the other.

"Alexis," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh—I—um," said Alexis glancing down and fiddling with her fingers.

"She fainted and Barricade brought her here," Doctor said plainly.

Something seemed to snap in Starscream as he heard that from Doctor. Alexis could tell as he straightened and glanced at Doctor rather harshly. Not even looking at her he ordered—

"Alexis get out of here."

"But—I," she started.

"Get out!" he demanded still glaring at Doctor whom looked mighty confused himself as to why he glared at him like so.

"Yes sir," she said as she left the lab wondering what that was all about.

Once Alexis was gone Starscream let a mighty hand fall right beside Doctor making him jump several feet in the air. Once he landed back on the ground he backed away from Starscream and gasped—

"What did I do?!"

"Doctor I swear if you even touched her with a prod you are DEAD!!" growled Starscream thinking about ending Doctor's life right now.

"I didn't I swear to Primus!" he cowered.

"I know you thought about it!!" growled Starscream slamming his other hand down beside Doctor to make sure he was cornered off by both of them.

"No I didn't!" he shook his head.

"Don't LIE to me!!" screeched Starscream moving his hands closer together to warn Doctor he could easily crush him into metallic dust.

"Alright, alright I did think about it but Barricade warned me not to and I listened to him I swear!!" cried Doctor.

After a moment Starscream didn't move, but a moment after that he retreated and stood back up straight again. He turned and walked towards the 'project' that still lay strapped down to the table. Starscream let his hand hover over her and demagnetize the buckles.

"Arise Pretender," he ordered.

Immediately she opened her eyes and sat up right. Starscream looked at Doctor and said—

"Humph, at least you got her to listen to my voice commands right."

Doctor just watched cautiously wondering if she'd lash out even after all his tune-ups he did on her. Starscream seemed unthreatened by her, but a little disappointed as well.

"Why does she act more machine than human Doctor?" he asked looking at the tiny transformer.

"I—I think it was because she was raised in an energon tube," said Doctor.

"What?" Starscream said glaring more harshly at him.

"Her mother creator didn't complete the carrying process remember?" said Doctor.

"You think that if she had this would be more human?" asked Starscream.

"Yes," said Doctor. "But I can never find a human strong enough to do such a thing . . . until now."

Starscream's optics glared a dangerous red on Doctor, but Doctor held his own—slightly.

"You had better not be suggesting Alexis Doctor!" warned Starscream. "I have told you before that she will NEVER take part in this project."

"Yes, but you are not as strong or threatening as you were then. This condition has weakened you!" spat Doctor. "Me and Barricade have decided to do this unless you conform to us!"

"You would never dare!" growled Starscream deepening his tone.

"We would!" spat Doctor still slightly shaking. "I know Alexis is the one to carry a protoform through the sparking, carrying, and even birthing process."

"What if you're wrong?" asked Starscream. "Then you're fragged you know!"

"I figure," he said with a shrug. "But I will not fail again—with _her_."

Starscream struggled with himself whether he should just come up and smash him into nothing. That Doctor seemed to be getting a little too overconfident.

"So what do you say Starscream?" he asked. "Bond with Alexis, or we use her in the 'project'."

"I will not bond with her," said Starscream shaking his head.

"You're a stubborn, doomed, fool!" said Doctor. "You know that!"

"I don't care," said Starscream glancing away wishing they'd just drop the Alexis case.

"Then I am to use her in the project," said Doctor with a sigh, but a sound of happiness was heard. "I'll even use my own sparks if I have to."

"NO!" said Starscream turning quickly to him. "No you will not!!"

"Then what—you want to use your own sparks?" asked Doctor.

"I—I—" was all that Starscream could get out as his mainframe jammed up with too much data.

"Well I suppose that's not such a bad idea," said Doctor babbling on like usual. "You're technically a strong transformer with good qualities for a sparkling. You're not completely idiotic like most of these brutes here."

"Stop baffling on you idiot!" said Starscream annoyed by the Doctor. "No one said I was going to agree."

"Then you rather let Barricade's, or Dead End's protoform form inside her?" asked Doctor.

"What?! No!" he screeched.

"Then make up your main processor!" said Doctor.

"Why are you trying to push me into this project?!" said Starscream. "I didn't spark the first one so what makes this any different?"

"Because the mother creator would be Alexis—a girl you wish to bond with," stated Doctor.

Starscream remained silent in thought. His optics scanned so many data, and images that it nearly gave him an overload. He let out a grumble before he said—

"I can't risk having her extinguish."

"I can," pointed Doctor strangely merely.

"I know you can," Starscream said through his teeth as he looked at the small mech.

"It's either yes or no Starscream," said Doctor. "If you say no then we'll just get another 'bot to spark the protoform for us."

"No you will NOT!" growled Starscream possessively. "No other mech shall touch her but me!"

Doctor held back a laugh. He wondered if Starscream even knew what he was saying. By the way Starscream looked he hadn't realized it until after he said it. He saw slight sparking in Starscream's cheek wires signaling that embarrassing emotion even transformers got."

"Really?" said Doctor scratching his tiny chin.

"W-what I meant was—" Starscream tried to find something to say, anything! But only found his circuits sparking even more.

"Ha ha!" pointed Doctor. "You even admitted it!"

"I did not," said Starscream crossing his arms and turning from the Doctor so he couldn't see the sparks shooting out of his cheek circuits.

"Yes you did!" pointed Doctor. "Don't make me replay the audio."

Starscream glanced at him and knew he would do it just to see Starscream spark more. Starscream rolled his optics and said—

"No, don't."

"Are you going to admit you said it?" asked Doctor.

"Alright, fine!" said Starscream grumbling. "I admit I said it, but I'm not saying I'd donate."

"Well it's certainly clear you don't want anyone else to donate," said Doctor. "This is inevitable Starscream. She will be a part of this project whether she carries your protoform or not."

Starscream still remained silent. His optics wandered off into space than looking at Doctor.

"You better mech up before I let someone else spark her a protoform," said Doctor trying to threaten Starscream into agreeing.

He could see Starscream struggling within himself on whether to do it or not. Doctor didn't see what was the harm in doing it or why Starscream was making such a big deal about it. It was either a simple yes or no, but the thing is if Starscream said no then he'd have to find another father creator and Starscream, as he stated before, would not let any other mech touch her.

"Will you make up your fraggin' mind already?!" jumped Doctor. "If you want to donate then just say yes! You're running out of time to even live, so you'd better say yes before you drop over extinguished and I'd have to find myself another father creator!!"

"Yes, fine!" said Starscream getting tired of being nagged. "I'll—donate."

"Good, now you got to get Alexis to agree to partake in this project," said Doctor scurrying around the lab.

"What?!" said Starscream turning fully to him. "You mean she hasn't agreed to this yet?!"

"Eh, no," said Doctor. "But I'm sure if you talk to her about it she'll say yes. So go on."

"You tricked me into thinking she already agreed to this!" said Starscream.

"Of course I did!" said Doctor. "I'm a Decepticon—it's what I do."

At that he left Starscream alone. Starscream felt his body begin to shake in anger, but there was nothing else he could do. How could he possibly talk to Alexis about this when he couldn't even bare to look at her? Oh what a pit hole he had landed himself into.

Starscream had no choice though—he agreed to Doctor and so would go through with it . . . no matter how much he didn't want to now. Second thoughts were always common with Starscream, and most of the time he went through with the second thought . . . but not this time. He had no other choice but to speak to Alexis about this, and that was something he was dreading.

Starscream wanted to do it later, but by what Doctor said—he may not have long. For all he knew his spark could extinguish right now and blasted that Doctor would force Alexis to carry some other mech's protoform! Starscream could never let that happen, that was why he'd rather her, if she carried any, carry his.

Starscream came to Alexis' room and knocked on it. He really wished she wasn't in there, but to his dismay she answered the knock. He let out a sigh seeing sparkling teal eyes look at him in delight.

"Starscream," she said with a smile. "What brings you here?"

"I—uh, am here on urgent business," said Starscream glancing away from her afraid to meet gazes with her for some strange reason.

"Oh, what about?" she asked. "Oh, by the way, how are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine," he lied. "But I really need you to focus on the matter at hand and what I am about to tell you."

"Alright," she said crossing her arms and leaning against her doorpost. "What is it?"

"It's . . . it's about Doctor," said Starscream letting his optics wander as he tried to figure the right words to say to her.

"Oh my g—you killed him!" she gasped.

"Eh, no," he said.

_I wish_, He grumbled in his mainframe.

"Oh, does it have to do with Alice?" she asked.

"In a way," he said cocking his head a bit. "Will you just let me tell you please?—before I don't wish to."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said casting her eyes down. "Please go on."

"Alexis it's about the project," he said gazing at her now. "Doctor thinks you—will be able to be the perfect specimen."

Alexis glanced up at him quickly at that. She wondered if Starscream has come to tell her she's been given to Doctor now for his insane experiments.

"I—I think so as well," said Starscream glancing away again. "But . . . but, Primus, I don't want you to become a part of it!"

"Then why are you telling me this?" she asked looking at him with wondering eyes.

"Because he's threatened me," said Starscream.

Alexis couldn't help but chuckle. A mini transformer, like Doctor, threatening such a large and dominant warrior 'bot, like Starscream, was rather farfetched.

"Really Starscream?" said Alexis placing a few fingers over her lips. "Doctor?"

"This is serious Alexis!" said Starscream looking down at her with hard optics letting her know he meant this.

Alexis knew he meant it and so stopped her giggling and smile. She didn't know Doctor could do such a thing. She wondered what he threatened Starscream about.

"What did he say?" she asked, her tone more serious.

"He told me that whether I extinguish or live he is to put you in that project, him and Barricade," said Starscream.

"Can't you stop him?" she asked.

"Yes, but I know him. He would wait until I die to take you!" said Starscream feeling his anger thicken his circuits.

"So," said Alexis now starting to get it. "You'd rather put me through the experiment with you alive than dead."

"Yes," said Starscream with a sigh. "But for good reasons."

"Oh—like what?" asked Alexis feeling the hurtful tears starting to build up in her eyes.

"He said that he'd make a transformer donate for you to carry their protoform," said Starscream. "But I don't want you to carry their protoforms."

"Well good, so why don't you tell him tha—" started Alexis, but was cut off by a sudden response of Starscream.

"I want you to carry mine," he said looking at her with serious yet softened optics.

Alexis felt her heart skip a beat as she caught that phrase. Her eyes widened at something she never thought she'd hear in all her life. She hadn't even thought of such a thing—until now.

"I came here to ask you if you wanted to do this," said Starscream. "The reason being is that if you don't—when I die Doctor will force this upon you anyway and you will be forced to carry someone else's sparkling."

"You don't want that do you Starscream?" asked Alexis seeing how much he cared for her.

Starscream glanced at her and felt a slight spark in his cheek circuits. He glanced away to avoid glares from Alexis as he said softer—

"No."

"Then I'll do it," said Alexis without a shadow of a doubt.

Starscream was surprised to see Alexis respond so quick and act so sure. He scanned her closely and saw no tremor, no sliver of anything that pointed to doubt. She was serious about this.

"Are you sure?" he asked wanting to know by word of mouth. "Alexis—you could die."

"I know," she said bowing her head for a little while before looking up at him with a strange smile. "But just think about it—if I did then you wouldn't have to worry about Doctor using me to carry someone else's protoform while you're gone."

_That is true_, Starscream thought to himself. _But Still—!_

"Alexis this is a serious matter," Starscream pointed out.

"I know," she said shaking her head. "But I just want you to be happy by it as well—I don't want you to feel like you were forced against your will because of all this."

"You neither," said Starscream.

"I won't if I know you won't," said Alexis.

"Alright," he said with a faint smile.

"Okay then," she said with a uneasy clap of her hands. "When, or where do we go to—uh—start?"

"The laboratory," said Starscream glancing in that direction. "I suppose it doesn't matter when because Doctor is always ready. I'm afraid he's been ready for you a long time."

"I—kinda know," Alexis said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" asked Starscream.

"I heard your argument some time back," said Alexis. "You thought me to be asleep, but I was wide awake listening to it."

"Oh—I'm sorry you had to hear that," said Starscream.

"Don't be," she said with a smile. "It made me realize just how important I really was to you."

Starscream felt sparks flare again in his circuits laced about his cheeks. He turned quickly as he mumbled something to himself before saying—

"Well—we better be off to see Doctor then."

"Okay," she said with a nod as she followed Starscream down the halls towards the laboratory.

She admitted she was very nervous about all this. It did come up rather quickly, but she wanted to make sure Starscream was happy. She knew he might have a little time left still, so she had to make every second count if she could. As they entered the lab Alexis bit her bottom lip and felt her heart race with wonder on how this was possibly going to happen—the sparking process, or the carrying process, or even the dreaded birthing process.

"Ah, I see she has agreed!" came Doctor as he scurried out from under a desk. "Well I suppose we are to get started."

"Well," sighed Starscream looking at Alexis. "This is where I leave you. I'll return later with a spark."

Alexis looked at Starscream with 'don't leave me!' eyes that pleaded for him to stay. Starscream had to go though. There was no way he was going to let Doctor and Alexis watch him spark a spark. Starscream turned and readied to head out when he heard Doctor shout out—

"Ah, ah Starscream! I want Alexis to help you spark!"

"WHAT?!" he screeched turning around to him with wide optics.

"You heard me 'leader'," said Doctor as he scurried near Alexis. "I want you to still be around when you see that I am right about Alexis being the one to complete all the processes. This could lesson that longing if you let her touch your spark."

"I'm not going to—" started Starscream, but was cut off as Barricade entered the scene.

"It was my idea liege," he said inclining his head. "I believe this could stop the bonding process, or even lesson it's pace. Either way—it would give you more time to live. Alexis—would you do it?"

Alexis didn't know whether to blush or jump for joy at that moment. She took to a light blush and jumped mentally as she shook her head and said rather quickly—

"Yeahsure."

"There, you see," said Barricade with a grin. "Even Alexis agrees. What is it Starscream?"

"I can't!" he said turning his face away as the sparks began to flare again. "Not in front of you!"

"Then I shall leave," said Barricade.

"Or him!" said Starscream quickly glancing at Doctor.

"Fine—he'll leave as well," said Barricade.

"What?" gasped Doctor in protest. "No, I need to stay! What if something goes wrong and he can't spark right with her?!"

"You'll. Leave. As. Well!" said Barricade through his teeth making sure Doctor got the point.

"Fine!" grumped Doctor crossing his arms.

"Or _her_," said Starscream glancing at Alexis.

"Oh come now!" said Barricade. "I and the Doctor have agreed to leave if you would let Alexis spark you."

"I don't need her help," said Starscream glancing away feeling the sparks heating in his circuits.

"Technically you don't," said Barricade. "But because of the circumstances you do. Now she has agreed because she wants you around as well. Look at her Starscream! She is probably scared and nervous—she's never done anything like this before! She needs you just as much as you need her, so do it!"

Starscream glanced at Alexis who patiently waited for this controversy to be settled. He knew she'd do anything for him, but Primus this was a very private thing. Sheesh, must he be forced in to everything?!

"Alright already!" growled Starscream. "Just get OUT!!"

"As you command lord," said Barricade as he and Doctor left.

Starscream let out a long and frustrated sigh until he heard a rustling and looked behind him to see Alexis had settled herself on a table to sit and wait for whatever needed to happen to happen or be done. He watched her kick her legs and clasp her hands together before her in a waiting stance. Hhh, he might as well get this over with.

"Are—are you ready Alexis?" he asked coming closer to her.

"Well I—I don't know what to do," she blushed sheepishly as she bowed her head.

"I'll tell you what to do," said Starscream. "Don't worry—it's a quick process."

"Oh—well that's good," she said feeling her cheeks start to burn.

"Alright," said Starscream with another sigh. "I am going to open my chest compartment and then my spark chamber. I can't have you short-circuiting on me during this okay?"

"Okay," she swallowed and inhaled with a firm shake of her head.

"Alright, here I go Alexis," he said glancing down and opening his chest and showing it to Alexis. "Now Alexis—no matter what you see don't worry about it."

"I'll try," she said rubbing her hands and legs to get them to stop shaking.

Alexis couldn't help but let her eyes widen at the sight of Starscream's poor spark compartment. Circuits were being murdered by the melting alloys that were spilling from the damaged spark chamber. She bit her bottom lip and tried to hide her worried look—it didn't work so well with Starscream seeing right through her.

"Easy Alexis," said Starscream as he next moved to open his spark chamber. "I'm going to open the chamber now. It may seem painful to me, but don't worry."

Once it opened Starscream bit his glossa. It hurt like the pit it did, but he kept to himself most of the time. Alexis didn't even look at his strained face, being preoccupied with the waves of energy surging out in tsunamis as the chamber opened fully. It seemed to her that there was just too much energy building up with nowhere to go . . . she could understand why this was dangerous for a transformer now since this component pretty much kept them online.

Alexis let out a quiet gasp feeling the wave strike her skin. The energies were so strong it was like a wind being blown at her. It was amazing this source of energy though.

Alexis starred in awe at the glowing and pulsing spark. Its white glows sometimes reflected different colors depending on the pulses or waves of energies it sent out. It was strangely beautiful to Alexis . . . and so close.

Alexis was so mesmerized by the phenomenon she hadn't realized how close Starscream had come to her. She was now, literally, an arm's length away from him—from touching his spark. Once she realized this was when she was snapped out of her thoughts by Starscream's words as he said softly—

"Touch it, Alexis."

Alexis glanced at him as he hovered over her with his arms and hands at either side of her frame. She looked at the spark again and wondered if it was such a good idea to touch such raw energy. This had probably never been done before and who knows what could happen to her. Without another thought though she swallowed and stretched her hands out to touch it.

At first she feared the spark would shock her back, but all that met her skin was a warm feeling like the way a heater's rays felt on your skin during the winter. Alexis was in awe the whole process. She had no idea the spark of a transformer could be so complex and beautiful.

Alexis bit her bottom lip as she touched the spark. She saw Starscream shiver over her, which made her shiver herself. She moved her fingers slightly to admire it, but she hadn't expected Starscream to say something next.

"Rotate your hands counterclockwise Alexis," he said to her.

Alexis listened and with a slight nod did as he said. By doing this she could feel the energies begin to heat. Not to where it burned her no, but it was getting hotter.

Alexis' motions caused Starscream to shiver and shake at the sensations. He bowed his head just slightly and offlined his optics. He could feel the strain his body was taking and he could feel himself begin to overload.

Alexis could sense this felt pretty nice for Starscream and so she grew bold and stopped the rotating to start rubbing and stroking this time. She heard Starscream gasp, but knew it was a good gasp.

_Primus how did she get so good?!_ Starscream thought as Alexis' hands worked his spark like nothing he'd ever felt before.

"Faster Alexis," Starscream managed to muffle out.

Alexis noticed his body began to shake even harder as she applied pressure and pace to her touches. She smiled slightly just glad to see he was enjoying himself. She at least wanted to take away some pain and give him pleasure.

"Primus!" Alexis heard Starscream gasp out in a slight moan.

She felt her cheeks begin to heat up, but that wasn't even compared the heat she began to feel with his spark. It just kept growing hotter and hotter to where surges were flying out regularly and brushing past her face like heated summer winds. She still kept going now even though her skin began turning red from the heat, like hot water would to if you kept your limps too long in its substance.

She could sense Starscream was coming to a finish as she saw the strain on his face. He was about ready to detach a spark—Alexis knew this. She made sure it happened quick as the heat soon became unbearable.

Alexis began to feel strange as they entered the last energy surges. The surges made her body tense up as well and make her insides act like a bunch of five-year-olds with too much sugar. Her heart raced faster than she's ever felt it beat before and that went for the rest of her organs and such as well.

Starscream let out a struggled moan/screech just then as he felt himself overload. Alexis was too dazed by that time from the heated energies making her body react in a certain way to even notice Starscream. In a quick, heated, energy blast Alexis froze motionless. Her very being felt on fire as well, but she just couldn't seem to comprehend it all.

Starscream quickly backed away and closed his compartments. He stood up straight and found himself feeling rather better—perhaps Barricade was right about this. He looked down at Alexis who still sat frozen with her arms outstretched like before . . . she'd get used to it in a while.

Once Alexis came back to her thoughts she noticed Starscream had already moved away and closed himself to her. She looked around and found herself still in the same position she was in earlier. She then noticed her hands clutching something.

Alexis tilted her head slightly at the strange looking thing but once she opened her hands just a tad she realized what it was . . . it was a miniature spark, small but bright. Before she could say anything Doctor appeared out of nowhere and snatched the spark out of her hands quickly.

"I'll take that!" he said snatching it to himself.

"Doctor!" said Starscream looking at him. "Did you even leave?!"

"No," admitted Doctor. "I said I was afraid something would go wrong, but nothing did so—"

"Why you—!" started Starscream at him, but was stopped by Barricade as he reentered the room.

"Enough," said Barricade stopping Starscream from squashing the Doctor. "What's done is done. Now let me take a look at your spark."

Starscream sighed and did as he was ordered. Barricade seemed pretty pleased with what he saw. The leaking had stopped and it would thereby give a chance for the spark chamber to regenerate if he managed to get his self-repair system back in soon.

"So?" asked Starscream not hearing any complaining from the 'con.

"It's good Starscream," said Barricade. "It's satisfied your spark just enough to put a halt on the bonding process."

"Will it ever act up again?" asked Starscream not wanting to go through that painful process again.

"It might," said Barricade. "That's all up to you . . . well I guess I'll go fetch that self-repair system of yours and reconfigure your internal circuitry. Don't move."

Starscream watched Barricade walk out of the room and then turned his optics to Doctor and Alexis. Alexis still sat on top of the table, but her eyes were fixed on what Doctor was doing with the spark that had detached from Starscream's earlier. She watched as the Decepticon Doctor placed it in a metallic tube and scurried off into the smaller part of the lab to do who-knows-what with it.

Once both the 'cons were out of the run Starscream found his opportunity to ask Alexis a nagging question he's had ever since—before. He leaned a little closer and lowered the tone of his voice a bit so not to let Doctor hear.

"Alexis," he said to her catching her attention. "Where did you learn to do what you did earlier?"

Alexis smiled and bit her bottom lip. She glanced around before looking Starscream dead in the optics and saying—

"Well you weren't exactly the first person to give hand job to."

At that Starscream knew what she meant. The sparks started flaring again in his facial circuits, but he couldn't move to hide from her. He just seemed frozen and there he stood until Barricade returned to fix his internals.

"Alright," came Barricade with a tool in one hand and a self-repair system in the other. "Doctor do you want me to do this outside or in here? seeing how you'll be doing a procedure soon."

"Out, out," he shooed. "I can't have Starscream distracting her while I work on her.

Alexis glanced at Starscream and let her eyes plead with him to stay. Starscream shook his head signaling he couldn't. He turned and left with Barricade but gave her a reassuring look before the door closed the view between them.

"Don't worry," said Barricade. "She'll be fine."

"She'd better," grumbled Starscream letting his normal temperament mask the fearful feeling he had for Alexis.

"Come Starscream," said Barricade. "Let's get you to a place where you can lye down so I can put this in properly."

Starscream nodded and went with Barricade more away from the laboratory than he liked. He had no choice though for Barricade needed to apply that system in as soon as possible if he had any hope of repairing. Once that was out of the way though he'd be back to the laboratory to find out what happened.

Starscream waited outside of that room for longer than he liked. He, himself, was quite nervous even tough he didn't say it. He paced back and forth every now and then wishing Doctor didn't have to take so long.

Barricade found this quietly amusing. He would have laughed at him, but now seeing his condition has been taken care of he could easily lay waste to him and Barricade just wasn't ready to join the well of Allsparks just yet. He was just glad their 'Decepticon leader' felt better and ready to take on their enemies, the Autobots, if it called for it again.

"What is taking him so long?!" demanded Starscream as he continued to pace in front of the door. "If something has gone wrong I swear!"

Barricade let out a sigh and rolled his optics with a shake of his head. Starscream was ridiculous most of the time. What else could he expect when it came from incidents with Alexis?

"Starscream, it hasn't—" started Barricade, but stopped as he and Starscream noticed the door open and Doctor come scurrying out.

"Primus!" Doctor jumped not expecting to see them waiting right outside the door like this. "What are you doing here?"

"How is she Doctor?" asked Starscream, his tone softer and caring.

"She is sedated," said Doctor. "It was a success like I knew it would be."

"Why did you take so long?!" Starscream lashed out as his mood changed to frustration and anger.

"What are you talking about?" asked Doctor. "Usually I have to wait for the right time to place the spark in them. Human females are so unpredictable you know, but Alexis was a different case. Her body actually accepted more than rejecting like the other females did. I didn't have to use as much energon with her and the spark responded excellent to her natural internals. By the way this is going I am almost certain this protoform will be more human than machine!"

"What do you mean 'almost'?" asked Starscream.

"Well look at yourself Starscream," said Doctor opticing him. "You're not exactly the ideal donator for this project."

Starscream slumped his shoulders and just glared at him with half narrowed optics. Barricade couldn't help but laugh as he came to them and said—

"Now, now gentlebots no fighting. Alexis is going to need to be kept a constant optic on if she is to be the success you are looking for."

"You don't think I know!" said Starscream flicking Doctor aside and entering the lab.

"Neh, touchy isn't he?" asked Doctor as he came next to Barricade.

"That's Starscream for you," sighed Barricade as he crossed his arms.

They watched as Starscream came to the table Alexis lay on. She had a couple wires attached to her that fed her body energon to the now sparked sparkling that would soon start to grow into a protoform. She was laying on her side with a white sheet pulled over her to keep her warm that night as she slept.

Starscream remembered Doctor saying she was sedated, but something inside him was pulling him to her and so he went by her bedside. He gazed down at her with soft optics for a while as he lifted his hand and placed his index finger in her hand, which, surprisingly, she squeezed.

"Alexis?" said Starscream wondering if she could possibly wake up now.

Sure enough she did. She opened her eyes and looked at him with a smile. He couldn't help but smile so tenderly at her. She looked so frail right now, but so strong—it was almost like that time when she was in stasis lock, but so different.

"Hi," she said in a low whisper as she began to wake up.

"Did—did everything go well Alexis?" he asked her wanting to hear from her.

"I think so," she said with a nod. "Doctor said I was different than the others . . . he said the spark took kindly to my body."

"That's good," he said with a smile. "Did it hurt you?"

"Not really,' she said shaking her head. "I admit I was scared, but it only burned me a little."

"How does it feel now?" Starscream asked.

Alexis then placed her hand on her lower belly and remained silent for a moment. Her gaze met his and she said—

"Warm."

"That's good," said Starscream. "Sparks are supposed to feel like that."

"It's strange though," said Alexis rubbing that area.

"What do you mean?" he asked cocking his head to the right a bit.

"I can feel the spark . . .'beating'," she said looking at him hoping he of all people didn't think she was crazy. "I told Doctor, but he said 'sparks don't beat'."

"Well they don't," said Starscream. "But I think I understand what you mean. You're feeling it grow Alexis. With each moment that passes the spark gets bigger and grows. What you are feeling is the spark pulsing warmer and warmer as it grows."

"I see," she said with a smile. "It feels good."

"I'm glad," said Starscream with a smile. "A mother creator usually has that to say when they feel their sparkling next to their own spark. They always say they keep their protoform close to their spark. Some, mostly mechs, think it is just a emotional saying when it is indeed true."

"Starscream," she asked rubbing his finger with her palm. "Will it—ever hurt me?"

"No," said Starscream shaking his head. "The protoform's liquid alloys should stop the spark from burning you, at least that's what happens in our world."

"I see," said Alexis. "Then I have nothing to worry about."

"Exactly," he said with a smile. "Now get some rest—I want Doctor to prove me wrong with you."

Alexis giggled at that and hoped for the same thing. She liked this side of Starscream—this caring and comforting side. It was very Autobot-like, almost.

"Goodnight Alexis," he said as he got up and turned to leave.

"Please stay!" begged Alexis grabbing his finger with both hands and tugging on him.

Starscream turned to her and saw she was nervous and a little scared, but most of all in need of his company. What could it hurt? At least the first night.

"Alright," he said taking a seat next to her on the floor. "But just this night."

"That's all I want," she said with a smile as she tightened her grip on his index finger and close her eyes to get some much needed rest feeling ever the more safe with her guardian angel next to her.


	12. Her Sparkling

**Hot Shot's girl: Tee hee, probably the longest chp ever written--well for me at least lol. Well I hope you enjoy 'cause this might be the last chp for a while. Well until whenever I update next, enjoy :)**

Alexis walked around the base as freely as she wanted. The Decepticons didn't believe she'd try to run away now due to her 'condition'. Due to this 'condition' Alexis seemed more tolerate of her Decepticon comrades now. She seemed back to her old self again.

She wasn't the only one though—Starscream was also back to his old self again. The Decepticons didn't know which they liked best—the Starscream that hid in his quarters most of the time and left them alone, or the tyrant leader they asked for who never left them alone and instructed fear back into them. It was a hard decision for those Decepticons who still remained, and who saw Starscream on a daily basis now.

Even though this is the kind of leader they wanted they still knew Starscream had two sides. One side was tyrannical and controlling that was usually shown around his Decepticon lackeys, but the other side was softer and more considerate that was usually shown around that human Alexis. The Decepticons never did like the way she affected their leader in such a manner and wished to be rid of her—but after finding out about her volunteering in the 'project' this didn't sit too kindly with them.

"This is ridiculous!" said Dead End crossing his arms. "Just as soon as she has no more use for us then she does! What kind of game is Starscream running?"

"Who knows," said Swindle with a sigh and shake of his head. "But this project is very important to us and besides I heard no human has ever survived the whole process yet."

"Yeah, but just you wait!" pointed Dead End. "Come just our luck that she'll survive."

"So what if she does," said Dropkick with a shrug. "Then she'll be of no use."

"Oh I know she won't," said Dead End. "But Starscream will find some way to keep her. I know him!"

"I'm with Dead End on this one," said Swindle with a nod. "Starscream's done this too many times."

"True," said Dropkick. "But what can we do? He will not listen to us like he did before. I believe he has a stronger will this time."

"Hhh, you're right," said Swindle with a sigh. "Last time he listened to us."

"Last time there were more of us," said Dead End. "Primus those fraggin' Autobots!"

"You know what?" said Swindle shaking his index finger. "How come Barricade went to go steal Alexis from the Autobots when she didn't have anything valuable we wanted."

"I have been wondering the same question," said Dead End. "It just makes now sense."

"You know Barricade would have never stolen her back unless it was for the Decepticons," said Dropkick.

"I know," said Swindle. "But then why did he take her back if it didn't benefit the Decepticons."

"Who knows," said Dropkick. "Perhaps it did and we just can't see why. Barricade can be just as secretive as Starscream."

"You've got that right!" spat Dead End leaning his head back. "I say we find out why."

"I say we don't," said Dropkick. "I don't know about you 'cons, but I don't want to get on Starscream's bad side. He likes his privacy and I'm one to give it to him."

"Neh, you femme!" said Dead End.

"Femme or not, I'm not ready to join the well of allsparks," said Dropkick.

"I bet if we wait the truth will eventually come out," said Swindle.

"Neh, you're a femme too!" spat Dead End. "If I have to find out about all this by myself then sobeit!"

"Fine," sighed Dropkick. "Get yourself offlined."

"I won't!" said Dead End.

"You'd better not interfere with this project," said Swindle. "Doctor and Barricade would sell your parts to the scrapheap if you did."

"Oh, what a scrutinizing offlining," said Dropkick with a smile as he glanced at Dead End.

"Shut up!" he spat. "If that is the case then I shall wait until after Alexis is done with this project to investigate."

"Now who's the femme?" said Swindle with a smirk.

"You want to see offlining—I'll show you offlining!" he growled as he lunged at Swindle and bore his fingers into his neck to rip his head right off.

"What is all this?!" came Starscream who had heard the commotion outside the room.

Swindle quickly kicked Dead End off of him and held onto his sparking neck circuits that were about ready to detach.

"Fraggin' Dead End tried to offline me!!" cried Swindle holding his neck so his head wouldn't fall off completely.

"Let me see," said Starscream making Swindle remove his hands to show the torn exoskeleton.

Starscream's optics glared dangerously at Dead End after he examined the wound. Everyone in that room could hear the low growl coming from Starscream's throat and knew what was coming next.

"What were you thinking Dead End!!" shouted Starscream harshly. "You know I permit no fighting among my soldiers! Pit Dead End the Autobots have already taken out too many of us to occasionally offline a friend here and there!! What if they were to find this base and attack now huh?! Do you think we have the mech power to fend them off?! I didn't think so! Now you fraggin' better knock this slag off before I get rid of the problem!"

He then turned back to Swindle and flicked his head to the right.

"Go see Doctor about that injury," he ordered.

"Yes sir," said Swindle as he darted off out of the room.

Starscream then glanced at the remaining 'bots in the room. He made sure he got his point in and waited for them to incline themselves to him. Once they did he turned and left.

"You'd better be careful Dead End," warned Dropkick with a smirk. "You're next on Starscream's list if you keep this up."

At that he left him to ponder things alone. Dead End just sighed wishing Megatron were on the throne again, but sighed once again knowing the Decepticons will never return to that way again.

* * *

"Ugh, Do I really have to drink this stuff?" asked Alexis as she looked at the glass full of liquid energon.

"Of course," said Barricade watching the human femme's facial feature turn from solemn to disgust. "It is vital to the growth of the protoform."

"I know but . . ." started Alexis as she swished it around in her cup.

"But what?" asked Barricade glaring down at her and scanning her closely.

"It reminds me of egg whites . . . raw egg whites," she said pursing her lips.

"Whatever the taste you must consume it for the protoform's nutrition," said Barricade crossing his arms. "Now do I have to watch you and make sure you drink it?"

"No, no that's not necessary," she said as she drank it—reluctantly.

With another 'ugh' Alexis gulped the last of it down. Once she had she turned to put her glass away only to see another glass held before her in the large sharp fingers of a dark Decepticon named Barricade. Alexis slumped her shoulders and rolled her eyes up to Barricade with a 'do I really have to?' look in her facial features.

"You're carrying a growing protoform Alexis—it needs its nutrients," he said with a grin finding pleasure in her disgust.

Alexis snatched it out of his fingers quickly and immediately tried to chug it down to just get it over with. Barricade noticed this and didn't think it was the best logical decision on her part.

"Uh, Alexis I'm not sure that's such a logical decision," pointed out Barricade.

At that moment Alexis' gag reflex kicked in as her taste buds just finished wiring the unpleasant taste to her brain . . . and when Starscream happened to walk in the mess hall. His scanner immediately noticed Alexis consuming a great amount of energon at a dangerous rate. Once he and she made visual contact she lurched forward and discarded all her insides.

"Alexis!" gasped Starscream quickly coming to her where Barricade stood just starring at her with his arms crossed.

"I warned her," he said shaking his head.

"Alexis are you alright?" asked Starscream as he lurched over and gently patted her back with his hand.

There was no response from Alexis though. There seemed to be no control over Alexis' senses at that moment—nor her stomach. Everything just kept pouring out nonstop until there was nothing left. Once done she just about fell over forward, but Starscream caught her in his hand and helped her stand on her own two feet.

He looked at Barricade with a concerned look. Barricade only shrugged and said—

"I warned her."

"Alexis can you stand up?" asked Starscream looking softer at her.

"I—I think," she said wiping her mouth and shaking her head all the while trying to stand.

Once she was able to stand on her own two feet she inhaled and exhaled trying maintain herself again. She looked over at the mess she hurled on the metallic floor and just had to look away before she puked whatever bile she had left overtop it.

"I need a shower," she burped with her hand over her mouth.

"Well you just get cleaned up and well rested," said Starscream. "I don't want that happening again."

"I don't either," she said with a shake of her head.

"You do know what this means right Alexis?" asked Barricade shifting his weight on the other heel.

"What?" she asked turning to him.

"That's two extra energon pints you're going to have consume," said Barricade with a slight wicked grin.

Alexis' features immediately hardened. She grumped and marched off. Starscream then looked at Barricade and asked—

"What was that all about?"

"I made her drink an extra pint of energon today," said Barricade.

"Is that why she disposed her insides all over the floor?" asked Starscream crossing his arms and peering at Barricade like he was the cause of all this.

"Now Starscream don't look at me like I was the cause of all this," said Barricade taking a slight step back.

"Oh like you didn't coax Alexis into doing this," said Starscream not believing Barricade.

"All I did was tell her she need to drink extra energon and she complained about the taste so wanted to get it over with and, as the humans say, chug it," said Barricade.

"Was that necessary?" asked Starscream.

"You want your sparkling to form don't you?" asked Barricade raising a simple brow. "The protoform is growing and so the more it grows the more it requires energon from the mother creator, but since this mother creator cannot naturally form energon inside her for the sparkling she must be given it."

Starscream was silent at that for he knew Barricade was right. It had been weeks since the impregnating of Alexis and thanks to Doctor's machine he formed acceptable to apply on the protoform so to make the carrying process go faster. They were pressed for time and so this was a demand from Starscream's part—though he only demanded it because of the others. In truth he wished her to carry it normally so nothing could possibly go wrong, but then she'd probably be carrying it for years and he knew she would not like that so he went along with Doctor.

"How far along is it?" asked Starscream curious.

"Not too far along," said Barricade. "Considering she barely shows you know."

"I know," said Starscream with a small smile. "She should be bulging over in a few weeks with Doctor and his confounded machine."

"You got that right," said Barricade with a chuckle. "Still though—I have a feeling she can do it."

"Do what?" asked Starscream, his thoughts not on Barricade at the moment as he pictured a very pregnant Alexis full with his sparkling.

Seeing Starscream lost in his thoughts Barricade sighed and decided it was best to leave him alone with them. He seemed to always find joy in them, but left him with a last word before leaving the room completely.

"Survive."

At that he was gone. Starscream glanced in his direction, but just watched him vanish in the hallway. It moved him to other thoughts and hoped Alexis was that human to finally survive their tests. Hopefully she would—she's survived so much already so why not now?

With a sigh Starscream just shook his head and left. He had other things to be concerned about—or really to act like he cared more about.

* * *

The weeks seemed to go by terribly slow for poor Alexis. Sure it sounded like a good idea at first—to carry Starscream's very own sparkling inside her before she gets impregnated with someone else's, but now . . . it seemed like the most hideous idea she had ever thought of. Alexis looked at herself in the mirror and found she couldn't even stand up straight by herself without holding her bulge with her hands.

"Hhh," she moaned out in agony holding her bulge and straightening to stretch her shoulders from their normal slouching position.

Alexis winced and let out a slight 'ow' as she felt her neck pop and all her upper muscles tighten. After that she waddled over to the bed and sat down just starring down at her—'child'. She sighed again as she tossed her head back and leaned on the palms of her hands.

"Hnn, can you get any bigger?!" she said jerking her face back to her abdomen.

Alexis was answered with a kick to her bladder. At that she regretted even raising her voice to the protoform that even seemed to understand her in the womb. Alexis quickly got up and scurried to the bathroom. Luckily she made it in time.

Alexis sighed and tossed her head back and groaned out—

"I'll take that as a yes then."

After she was done in the bathroom she came to sit on her bed again. She didn't like moving around anymore than she had to. She just wanted to stay still as much as possible so an incident like that cannot happen. Alexis laid on her side and just sighed out. She wondered how long this was going to go on—the carrying process—until it was over.

She had thought some weeks before that the sparkling couldn't get any bigger, but she was proven wrong after her weekly visits to Doctor. It seemed that each week the protoform doubled in size and this week it tripled. Alexis groaned out wondering if it would quadruple next time . . . oh joy—next time. She didn't want to think about it, but had no choice.

"Well at least skin stretches like elastic," she sighed out looking down again at all her stretch marks on her belly. "Those probably will stay forever."

With a sigh she sat up and looked at the time. She slumped even more seeing it was feeding time . . . well . . . the sparkling's feeding time. She sighed and got up with a groan. She hated consuming that nasty bile. She'd rather take it through an IV but nooo Barricade said she was a big girl and can consume it naturally. Well—it was all for the protoform so she shouldn't complain right?

Alexis went to her door and leaned on the wall for support as she opened it only to reveal someone she hadn't wanted to see at the time. Her eyes slightly widened, but soon she rolled her eyes at her poor luck.

"Doctor what are you doing here?" she groaned.

"It's time for another checkup," he said looking up at her through his goggles.

"What?" she protested. "I still have four days before the next time. What happened to once-a-week?"

"It's a developing protoform!" bubbled Doctor. "I can change it any time I please!"

"Well it's feeding time so I can't right now," she said trying to get around the Doctor.

"Yes you can!" said Doctor grabbing hold of her ankle and trying, effortlessly, to stop her only to be dragged down the hall.

"Let go Doctor!" she growled trying to kick him off her already swollen ankle.

"No!" he protested. "You need to come to the lab!"

"Get off!" she screeched trying as hard to shake him off as was to get away.

"What is going on here?" came a deep voice that made the two freeze and look at the source of the sound waves.

"Barricade!" said Doctor with a toothy grin. "Finally! Will you get Alexis into the lab I need to accelerate the growth!"

"Haven't you already?" asked Barricade placing his fists on his hips.

"Well—yes, but the protoform is developing quite fast and it won't be long until it enters the final phase of the developing process," said Doctor. "Don't you want her to birth already?"

Barricade then looked at Alexis and narrowed his optics as he crossed him arms and said—

"What about you Alexis? Why are you trying to escape the good Doctor."

"Because it is FEEDING time!!" grunted Alexis as she managed to kick Doctor off into the wall at 'FEEDING'.

The Doctor gave a shriek as he clunked against the wall and slid down rubbing his head. He shook off the impact and scurried up the Barricade and said—

"She can feed after the procedure. Tell her you can bring the energon to the lab."

Barricade then looked at where Alexis stood, but found she wasn't there. He scanned the hallway and found her near the end of the hallway trying to waddle away.

"Alexis!" he called out as she made a turn to avoid them.

Just as she made that turn they heard a quick grunt like she had ran into something. They both came quickly to find her on the floor.

"Alexis are you alright?" asked Starscream being the one whom she had ran into.

As he helped her up with a hand she dusted herself off and said—

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"What were you doing cutting a turn at that speed. Alexis you know you shouldn't attempt to run in your current condition," he said with concerned optics but stern ones.

"Exactly," said Barricade grinning down at her. "Now if you don't mind Starscream we are going to take her to the lab."

"Again?" asked Starscream with a curious look and then a small smile. "The protoform is developing that excellent?"

"Yes," said Doctor with a quick nod. "But by the way Alexis is acting I don't think she wants it!"

"That is not true!" she spat at him, lately she had lost her fear of what these 'bots can do to her if ever they were angered—probably because of her shifting emotions.

"Then do you want to carry it four more weeks?" asked Doctor tilting his head.

Alexis bit her lip to make sure her mouth didn't deceive her. Sure she didn't, heck she wanted it out now, but she didn't want to agree with the Doctor right now—she just wasn't in the 'mood'.

"Go Alexis," came a soft but commanding tone from Starscream.

Alexis looked up to be caught up in his light ruby optics. She bowed her head and sighed—

"Yes sir."

"Take care of her Doctor," said Starscream looking at him.

"Will do!" he said with a small salute.

"Come Alexis," said Barricade making sure Alexis was in between in him and the Doctor so she didn't try and bolt for it like last time.

Alexis went to the lab with Doctor and Barricade. There she sat down and waited for Doctor to prep the machine. She sighed as she looked around at the lab. She looked at two large test tubes large enough to encase full-grown humans. The one next to it was still shattered from where Alice broke out—it seemed Doctor was too busy with the newly developing protoform to even care to clean up.

"Where's Alice Doctor?" asked Alexis looking around to find her, but found her not.

"She's in another room downloading data from your world," he said snapping a few fires and flicking a few levers.

"Do you think it will make her anymore human?" she asked watching the Doctor scurry around her.

"Neh, no not really," he shrugged.

"You think this—sparkling will be more human since I might be able to carry it all the way?" asked Alexis.

"Precisely," he said with a toothy grin.

"So she's supposed to be your ultimate spy huh?" asked Alexis as Doctor scurried up to her with a thick rod-like device.

"This project is called 'The Pretender' project," said Doctor. "these 'hybrids' are meant to be the ultimate human pretenders, so yes—the ultimate spies. Ingenious no?"

"Oh no—it's the perfect plan . . . if you have a human-like 'Pretender' that is," she said with a smile.

"That is why we are raising this protoform," said Doctor. "But you had better not offline on us or this project will FAIL!"

"Gee, you make it seem like the whole world depends on this," she said rolling her eyes.

"The whole Decepticon world," he pointed at her. "Now hold still."

"Right," she sighed relaxing as she watched Doctor turn the machine on and run the rod-like device up and down her bulge.

Alexis felt the energon induced heat on her abdomen and couldn't help but relax in it. It was like the suns rays, yet a little different. She inhaled and bit her bottom lip as she watched the swollen belly start to swell once more. She wiggled slightly feeling the protoform shift inside her.

It was a most unusual feeling to Alexis. Feeling the sparkling inside her increase in size was a very strange feeling. As she felt her skin stretch she sighed wondering just how many stretch marks she had to take to her body before this was all over with. This just seemed like something out of one of those 'Species' moves Alexis just wondered when she was going to 'pop'.

Alexis couldn't help but chuckle to herself which only caught the Doctor's attention. He looked at her with curious optics and tilted his head as he asked—

"What's so funny?"

"Oh—I was just wondering when I was going to . . . 'pop'," she giggled.

"Alexis," he said looking at her with his tiny fists on his hips. "You are not going to 'pop'. Your organic covering is very flexible and will hold until it is time for the birthing process."

"Yeah and then I'll 'pop' right?" she chuckled.

"No," he said shaking his head. "Then I shall remove the protoform seeing how there is no way on Cybertron you can be able to birth it."

"Whatever you say Doctor," she said with a sigh as her mood became darker.

"What is the matter now?" asked Doctor observing her behavior.

"Oh . . . it's just . . . I'm not sure if I'm ready to die," she said casting her eyes down.

"Who ever said you will?" asked Doctor.

"There is a very good chance I will," said Alexis glancing at him softly. "A 71 percent chance to be exact. Barricade told me."

"Bah! Doesn't mean anything," he said shaking his head. "Look at you now. Do you feel tired?"

"No," she said looking at him. "What has that got to do with any—"

"Everything!" pointed Doctor. "That means your body is not deteriorating. Not that I'm saying it won't. Though it possibly could—perhaps near the end of the carrying process which will come soon."

"So you think I might—" started Alexis but was cut off by Doctor—again.

"No!" he shook his head. "Starscream is right I just know it! You will be the one to survive!"

"I'll believe it when I see it," she said with a sigh. "I don't mean to be such a drag to everyone because of these feelings but I really—really would like to see the sparkling . . . I would like to see it grow you know."

"I understand," said Doctor. "Any mother creator wishes this, though not all human mother creators of a protoform can do this—or has."

"But you will make sure the protoform is safe right?" asked Alexis. " . . . Just in case."

"Starscream would have my spark if I didn't," spat Doctor. "It's his as well."

"Yeah but . . . do you think he'll care for it as his own?" asked Alexis. "I mean Barricade seems to not care about the sparks he produced for this project."

"Well," said Doctor looking around to make sure no one was listening and then turned to Alexis. "Don't tell this to anyone, but I have observed he does have some sort of attachment, a bond to the unbirthed protoform."

"Really?" asked Alexis with a smile.

"I believe so," said Doctor. "I must say it is strange."

"But for humans it isn't," she said rubbing her still swelling belly. "You hear that little one? Daddy loves you."

As if it heard her again she received a kick or, punch Alexis could never tell, to the lungs. Alexis grunted and made a mental note to stop talking to it if it was actually going to respond to her. Doctor noticed this and asked—

"Did it just communicate with you?"

"I can never tell," she grunted trying to control her breathing again.

"Very interesting," he observed. "Ask it something again."

"Like what?" asked Alexis not liking the idea if the theory was true she'd get more hits.

"A yes or no question should suffice," said Doctor.

"Okay," she said as she inhaled and prepared herself for any 'answer'. "Are—you a boy?"

Alexis winced thinking she was going to get kicked, but nothing came. Her and Doctor observed this and looked at each other.

"Ask it something else," said Doctor prompting her to go further.

"Are—you a girl?" asked Alexis wincing again fearing she would get hit, but again the protoform was still.

She looked at Doctor and shrugged. Doctor was growing frustrated that his theory was wrong. He wanted to know if indeed she was communicating with the sparkling.

"Ask something else Alexis," he said stopping the procedure for a second.

"Um," she said biting her lip trying to think of something. "Will you ever come out little one?"

Again—nothing. Doctor shook his head thinking that was the most stupid theory he ever considered. Alexis rolled her eyes and grunted—

"Are you even in there?!"

Alexis froze and her eyes widened. Doctor was turned to finish up with the machine so he didn't notice her until he turned and observed her features.

"Alexis what is it?"

"I think I got my answer!" she cried as she stood up and ran/waddled to the nearest bathroom she could find.

Doctor just blinked and wondered what that was all about. He shook his head and figured things out later. Alexis' protoform was different than the others and at this he knew it would make the greatest Pretender of them all.

* * *

"So it will be soon will it?" said Starscream as he made gentle circular motions an the swell.

"Yeah," Alexis said softly with a light blush as Starscream gently rubbed her.

"Do you think you can handle it?" asked Starscream leaning back and straightening from her.

"I hope so," she said looking up at him.

"You had better," he pointed. "I want you to prove Doctor wrong by being the only female that will survive this project."

"Only?" asked Alexis.

"After you Alexis," said Starscream with a sigh as he cast his optics elsewhere. "I am putting an end to this project."

"Well—I guess that's a good thing," she said bowing her head with a shake.

"I'm tired of killing humans like this," said Starscream with a sigh. "Just don't tell Doctor—I think he quite enjoys it."

Alexis let out a giggle at that, but then noticed the mood in the room changed and glanced up at Starscream who had a serious and dark look on his face. His optics seemed to focus elsewhere, probably on thoughts.

"Starscream?" she asked looking up at him.

His optics flickered signaling he was brought back from his thoughts and soon the red beams came to rest delicately on her.

"Promise me you'll survive," said Starscream surprising Alexis by his soft choice of words.

"Oh—I," she said not really know what to say to this show off affection on his part.

"Promise me Alexis," he said once again wanted to hear it from her.

"I promise," she said a nod of her head even though knowing in her heart she didn't know if she could keep it . . . her body had started to deteriorate and she was growing tired.

"How are you feeling as of now?" asked Starscream inclining his head towards her.

"As of now?" said Alexis thinking about it. "Tired."

"I see," said Starscream his features becoming more grim and dark.

Alexis could tell this displeased him. She was glad he cared though, not just because of the project, but because of her. She was glad that someone at least cared about her life.

"Well," sighed Starscream. "You should be happy to know that the carrying process is almost over then."

"Hm, hm, yes," said Alexis with a nod and a rub of her oversized belly. "I do."

"Are you nervous?" asked Starscream.

Alexis looked up at him with sparkling as she shrugged and said—

"No more than I am excited."

"How so?" asked Starscream with a slight tilt of his head.

"Well," she said stretching her arms. "I always wanted to be a mother you know. Heh, heh, I remember I wanted about five kids you know . . . three boys and two girls—or was it three girls and two boys? Ah well, I wanted a big family you know. I wanted to have the family I never had."

"I see," said Starscream. "But you do realize this protoform will never be considered human."

"I know," she said fiddling her fingers together. "But . . . still, this child is mine—my own."

She looked up at Starscream with soft eyes. Starscream recognized that glimmer of an expecting mother. She was excited to be having this sparkling, he could see it in her eyes and the way she glew.

"I want to be able to hold it, nurse it, love it and watch it glow—you know."

"Alexis," said Starscream wondering how he was going to tell her this. "You do know you will not be able to raise it."

Alexis looked up at him, but instead of pouting and complaining about it she shook her head and said—

"I kind of figured."

"Doctor will take the protoform and use his machine he created to make it develop quicker as he did the Alice," said Starscream. "You may still be able to watch it develop in the lab if you wish."

"I would like that," she said softly gazing at him.

The two then shared in an awkward silence. While Alexis focused on gentle rubs to her belly Starscream glanced around and cleared his vocal processor as he said—

"Well I just came to check up on you and seeing how you are fine I shall take my leave. I'm sure the mechs aren't all in line so I'd better make sure those who aren't, are."

"Okay," said Alexis understanding but wishing he could stay a little longer.

"Bye—Alexis," he said her name with such a soft caress in his accent that Alexis hardly believed it could ever come from a giant alien robot who fought for all the wrong reasons.

It wasn't until he left did Alexis realize she was still alive. Her hand came to clasp her heart making sure she was still alive. She thought she had died and gone to heaven hearing him say her name with such affection. She half closed her eyes and let out a long sigh as she slid comfortably into her seat.

"Oh Starscream," she let his name escape through her cracked lips in a smile with just as much affection.

Alexis could remember the time when she would die just to hear Starscream speak so kindly of her. She could hardly believe it has come to this, but it has and there was nothing she would change about it. She had no idea she'd have to go through so much just to get him to care—oh she'd do it all over again if she had to if he could say her name like that.

"Oh," gasped Alexis feeling a light kick on her belly.

She placed her hand on top of where she felt it and it wasn't long before another kick came to that same area. She smiled and closed her eyes saying—

"Yes I know little one . . . I can feel his love too."

Alexis stayed like that for a while. Just sitting there feeling the swishing and shifting of her child inside her. It still was a strange feeling no matter how much she's carried it. She guessed that was why humans were meant to carry their offspring for eight to nine months so they could get used to them and so their body could handle the slow change.

Alexis could tell her body was started to act up to the sudden changes when she began to get more tired than most—like she hadn't slept in days. It was then she knew her body was starting to die, but it wasn't so bad for her spirits because in about a week or so the 'birthing process' would begin and she had a feeling she was going to survive.

Alexis would often lay in her room and imagine what her sparkling would look like. She figured since the other Pretender, Alice, was said to look like her human mother creator then so would her own sparkling. She smiled seeing the little one with; perhaps, curly brunette locks like she used to have when she was a little girl. Big blue eyes that would sparkle and always get the attention of her mother.

Alexis smiled wondering if it was to be a boy or girl. She had already pictured what she'd look like if it where to be a girl, but if it were a boy then what? Could even the boy favor her? Alexis thought long on the boy and smiled now seeing his brown head with dark eyes. She didn't know why she thought of him having dark even when she didn't, but it seemed to befit a boy.

"I don't care what you are," she said as she crossed her arms behind her head and gazed up at her bedroom ceiling. "I just want you to be perfect."

Alexis smiled once again feeling the protoform shift inside her. She looked down and could see its form through her skin. When she had first started carrying the little one she would have been creeped out by such a sight, but now she was so used to it it didn't faze her anymore.

Alexis sat up with a smile and placed her hands on her belly and rubbed. It seemed the little rascal was restless these days. It was probably all the energon she had to consume for the darling.

Alexis turned to look at the time and noticed it was almost past feeding time. She got up and quickly waddled to the door. She didn't mean to forget, but lately her thoughts kept most of her time to themselves.

Alexis opened her door and made her way to the mess hall where Barricade usually prepared her a few pint glasses of energon. She came in and saw they were there waiting for her, but she wasn't the only one in the room at that time in the night.

"Oh—Alexis," said Starscream taking his metallic lips away from an energon container he was happily sipping down.

"Starscream," she said bowing her head not wanting him to see her blush.

Starscream then observed the time and the waiting energon pints on the counter for her. He smiled lightly understanding things. He looked back at her and said—

"I see, late for feeding again Alexis?"

"Y-yes, but I didn't mean to," she said still finding herself unable to look at him for some strange reason.

"Well Alexis you know Barricade stopped watching you feed because you told him, as I quote 'I am a big girl 'cade and I don't need you to watch me like a vulture while I feed'," Starscream said with a smile.

Alexis' blush seemed to brighten and the heat on her face just would never go away. She inhaled and exhaled trying to calm her beating heart—how embarrassing. She finally managed to turn her head up to him and make her way to the glasses filled with energon.

"Well I'm sorry for forgetting, sheesh," she said taking a glass. "You make it sound like it's a crime."

"If you were under different rules it would be," said Starscream taking another sip from his energon cube.

Alexis only chuckled as she began drinking the energon liquid, which soon turned her smile upside down.

"Ugh," she groaned shaking her head from the taste.

"Still haven't gotten used to the taste?" asked Starscream.

"I don't think I ever will," she said shaking her head. "Remember, us humans have taste buds. Just because you guys don't doesn't mean I don't either."

"I see nothing wrong with energon," he said with a shrug looking at the liquid he was consuming at a slow rate.

"You and every other 'bot here," she said taking another swig. "Couldn't you have at least blended it in with normal human food?"

"I highly doubt Barricade would be a good chief seeing how he has no 'taste buds'," said Starscream.

"Neh, true," said Alexis with a nod. "Whatever—I don't have long now, heh."

"No, you don't," said Starscream. "I bet you're glad aren't you?"

"Yes and no," she said with a sigh. "Yes I don't want to be swollen all over anymore, but no—I want this sparkling a part of me forever."

"As expected," said Starscream smiling only slightly at her. "Mother creators always grow attached to the their sparkling. Mine did."

"You had creators?!" gasped Alexis not realizing she had never quite asked even thought of it before, but once those words left her mouth she mentally kicked herself knowing the obvious answer.

"Of course I do," said Starscream with a chuckle. "We all do. Only the original transformers had no creators. They were created by Primus himself."

"I see," said Alexis shaking her head. "Did you love your creators?"

Starscream gave off a shrug and gazed off into the distance while swishing his energon in the cube he held.

"I suppose."

"What do you mean you suppose?" asked Alexis not understanding.

"They were offlined when me and my brothers were very young," he said looking at her like he had told this story a hundred times and was not disturbed by it.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said casting her eyes down. "My mother was, erm, offlined when I was born."

"Yes—happens to the most noble really," said Starscream with a sigh. "Losing creators were a part of life on Cybertron—especially during the war."

"What happened to you—you said you have brothers?" asked Alexis.

"Yes," said Starscream nodding his head.

"If you don't mind," said Alexis as she pulled a chair up near where he stood and sat down with the energon glass in her hand just looking up at him. "I would very much like to hear 'your' story."

Starscream looked down at the creature that would bare his legacy. She just sat there like he was actually going to tell about his life. He had never shared with anyone really unless commanded to to know of their record past. If he hadn't shared with anyone else why should he share with her . . . perhaps it could be that he shared an emotion bond with her and would happily tell her anything about him knowing she'd never turn him away.

He rolled his optics and sighed. Alexis could hear the rotating motors and hid her smile in the energon she drank knowing he was reluctant to tell but would eventually. She glanced up to see him turn his head towards the energon storage behind him.

"Starscream?" she asked in wonder what he was doing.

"Well if I am going to tell you this long story then I better get some fraggin' stronger energon!" he spat as he turned to take out another cube that held a different shaded energon in it.

Alexis could tell it was purer than the usual he drank. She wondered though if it was possible for transformers to get wasted on this stuff. She chuckled inwardly at this, but made not gesture on the outside.

Starscream leaned against the wall and took a large gulp before wiping the side of his mouth that leaked the stronger essence. He gazed upward and was mumbled to himself as if trying to recall something.

"It was . . ." he started as if trying to figure out a time to it. "Oh eons ago. I was one of three birthed by a aerial couple in Iacon city on Cybertron. Yeah . . . that was before the war."

"Were you oldest?" asked Alexis just curious.

"Of course I was!" spat Starscream looking at her as if she was dumb. "Why wouldn't I, Starscream, be birthed first."

"So what . . . you were—" started Alexis but the phrase was caught up by Starscream.

"Triplets," said Starscream. "Yes—we were called the seeker triplets. Me, Skywarp, and Thundercracker—that, I presume, is what they would be called here."

"Are they—?" started Alexis wondering if they were gone by the way Starscream spoke of them.

"No," said Starscream shaking his head. "They're still on the Nemesis looking after things while I'm gone."

"Oh," said Alexis with a smile glad he at least has his brothers.

"Shall I continue Alexis or do you have more questions?" he asked sarcastically.

"Oh, sorry, go on," she said with a faint blush.

"Like I stated earlier—our parent creators were offlined when we were still young. We were taken to a military academy and raised there with other 'orphans'. Because of our reputation we were chosen in the ranks of general Megatron. While there we fought to protect Cybertron from invaders—we also fought alongside to-be-Autobots. Some whom were very good friends of mine and have saved my life on more than one occasion."

"You talking about Ironhide?" asked Alexis. "The Autobots' weapons specialist? I heard he was in your ranks."

"He was our specialist first and he decided to grow a conscience," said Starscream with a small sigh. "Shame, he would have been a valuable ally."

"So would you," said Alexis soft as she looked at him and wondered what he'd be like if he were an Autobot.

Starscream starred at her for a moment before continuing. He told her about the time he scanned his first terrestrial form to the time he became a Decepticon. He even told her of the time when the Allspark was lost to them and they came to earth in search for it. Alexis listened with a open ear making sure to remember every little thing he told her—because she highly doubted he'd open himself up again if it was any other day.

Alexis bit her bottom lip to stop from smiling seeing how Starscream had drained three concentrated energon cubes and became sluggish. She watched his moves closely and once he tried to get up from leaning on the wall he just stumbled back to leaning on it again—his sensors all crossed.

Alexis finally had it, she giggled. She covered her mouth to stop herself, but Starscream still heard it. He looked at her halfly with faded optics and pointed to her asking—

"And just WHAT is so funny Alexis?"

"I'm sorry Starscream sir," she giggled again looking to see he was pointing in the direction she was not in. "It's just . . . are you sure you should consume so much—concentrated energon?"

"I can have whatever the pit I want!" he boasted. "I am leader of the Decepticons so bow down before me."

He then looked at Alexis and narrowed his optics. He pointed shakily at her and said—

"Why aren't you bowing human?"

Alexis looked around and wished she wasn't the only human in the room at the moment. She then looked at Starscream and pointed herself as if questioning 'me'?

"That's right 'you'," he pointed. "What have you to say for yourself? Can't you tell who you're standing before?"

"The Decepticon leader?" asked Alexis.

"That's right and as leader you should pay your respects and bow to me," he fumbled.

"But . . . look at me," she said motioning to her swollen abdomen.

"Does it look like I care?" asked Starscream. "Worthless human—do it or I'll shoot!"

Alexis sighed and rolled her eyes. She knew Starscream wouldn't do such a thing to her, but he could wreck the mess hall and that wouldn't be too good for neither of them. She got up slowly and knelt down as fast as she could—which looked like a racing snail.

"There," she said flapping her arms with a chuckle. "I'm on my knees. Is that good enough?"

"Nope," he said with a snicker as he crossed his arms. "Bow."

Alexis slumped her shoulders and sighed. She didn't know if that was even possible for her to do right now, but she had not choice. Alexis leaned over and somehow touched her forehead to the floor.

"Better?" she asked now getting frustrated of Starscream's 'drunken' condition.

"Yeah," he said with a sigh. "You can get up now human."

"Um . . . I can't," she said trying to push herself back up. "I'm stuck."

"How can you be stuck you fat lard?" said Starscream with a chuckle.

Alexis' face went red with frustration and a hint of embarrassment as she yelled out—

"Well maybe it's because I am carrying your da-- sparkling!!"

Even though Alexis couldn't exactly see it Starscream's optics widened and he became somewhat sober at the realization of her words.

"Oh!" he gasped coming towards her with his hands outstretched to her. "Alexis, let me help you."

At that Alexis felt herself being lifted up and staring right into Starscream's ruby optics. She could tell he was sorry for that outburst, but he still wasn't himself at the moment.

"I didn't mean to make you do that. I didn't know you would actually comply. Are you alright?"

Alexis shrugged and wrapped her arms around his thumb as she said—

"Yeah, I'm fine. Junior here is still kickin' so it's fine to."

"Well that's good," he said with a sincere smile Alexis found to be quite strange on Starscream's face.

"Um," said Alexis knowing that she really didn't want to say this, but had to. "You can put me down now."

"Oh, sure," he said as he turned and put her on a crate next to him.

_I asked him to put me down and he puts me on a 13 foot crate . . . smart Alexis_, She thought to herself, but then found this not as bad as she thought, she was closer to him and didn't have to strain her neck as much as she looked up to him.

"You know," Starscream said with a sigh.

"Hm?" Alexis made looking at him wondering what else he had to say.

"I don't know what I'd do without you."

Alexis felt her heart skip a beat and the heat rise to her face. She couldn't believe how much his words affected her so. It was somewhat ridiculous, but it was her.

Starscream's soft gaze came down to her as he continued.

"When you almost died that one night I . . . I almost died."

"Starscream you—" trembled Alexis never knowing how he felt about that time ago.

"I think I did somewhere inside," he said as he touched his spark. "I remember the pain Alexis that my spark felt when I thought you would fade from existence."

Alexis felt a tear roll down her cheek. She looked down and wiped it away only to be meet with more. She sniffed and felt her chest sink as Starscream confessed his feelings for her in this state he was in now.

"Then when Doctor and Barricade managed to save you and praised Primus for ten straight days . . . but then the Decepticons rose up against me and I had no choice but to get rid of you. I'm so sorry Alexis . . . I shouldn't have let them force me to get rid of you—no I should have fought!"

"It's okay Starscream," she said with a faint smile. "You had no choice. I'm not angry with you."

"Well you should be!" he spat at her with wide optics. "I fraggin; sent you to your death! And get this I wanted you dead!"

Alexis gasped and covered her mouth. Could he really, but then why did he . . .?

"The only reason I returned to save you is because I fought with myself so hard that I let my spark take over just once . . . I was so glad for that. I was happy the Autobots found you, because I knew they'd keep you safe away from the others—from us, the Decepticons."

"Oh Starscream," she said shaking her head and reaching out to touch him. "I still wanted to be with you."

"And I you," he said as softly as his ragged voice would let him as the tips of his fingers skimmed the skin on her pale arms. "That is why my spark . . . "

"I know," said Alexis with a smile as she cast her eyes away and blushed.

Alexis heard the slightest sound of an electrical 'pop'. She looked up at him quickly to see the faint electric current run through his facial wires. He turned away and stepped back slightly. He placed his arms behind his band and sighed.

"So," said Alexis clasping her hands together. "You still drunk?"

"What is this drunk term you keep using?" asked Starscream tilting his head to her.

Alexis giggled again and knew Starscream was getting frustrated by her because of so. She heard the low growling in his throat and looked at him to see his narrowed optics.

"What is so funny?" he asked.

"You," she giggled. "You're, as the humans say 'drunk'. Too much concentrated energon I presume."

"I am a fully developed mech!" protested Starscream turning back into the character he was before the confession. "I can consume concentrated pure energon if I wish. You're the one who is a few milliennas too young."

"As if," scoffed Alexis. "I am at drinking age, so you can't say anything."

"No, but I can control what you drink," he said with a smirk. "You go by my rules while living here."

"Humph," she grunted as she crossed her arms.

"Oh you so delicious with that angry streak across your face," he smirked as he used the tip of his index finger to lift her chin only to have Alexis dark away from the touch.

"Go get sober!" she mumbled waving him away.

"No!" he spat. "I can do whatever the pit I want to!"

"Yeah, until you make a fool out of yourself!" said crossed her arms and looked at him. "Look at you, one moment you're like this and then the next all sentimental, and then this again!"

"You got a problem with that?" he lightly growled narrowing his optics.

"Maybe," she said with a giggle as she pursed her lips into a smile.

"Alexis," he said in a small sort of whisper as he leaned his head close to her.

_Oh god, what now?_ She rolled her eyes wondering what drunken behavior she'd experience now.

"You want to hear a secret?" he asked with a smirk/grin.

"Oh do I," she said playing his little 'drunken' game and leaning closer.

"I've been really wanting you to frag me," he grinned at her that almost seemed wicked.

Alexis' face went beat red once she comprehended what he said. Her heart was skipping so many beats she thought she'd fall over dead any time. Oh she hoped Starscream was too drunk to notice how red she was.

"W-what?" she choked out trembling all over.

"Ever since you helped me spark I've been dying for your touch," he leaned a little closer to her in a alluring way, but leaned away just when she thought he was getting too close.

"W-well I-I don't know about-about that Starsc-scream," she stuttered glancing around trying to figure a way out of this situation, but only saw herself sitting on a 13 foot crate, which she was certain had no way of getting off without hurting herself or the protoform that resided in her womb . . . due to what Starscream was wanting to do.

"Come on Alexis," he purred. "I know you enjoyed it as well. I saved your expression into my data banks. The look on your face was total ecstasy. "

"Starscream!" Alexis gasped out even more embarrassed as her faced turned even redder than she had even thought it could turn.

"Can't handle the truth Alexis?" his facial features began slightly darker and his red beams seemed to intensify the red on her face.

"I—I," she tried to say something, anything, but found her tongue all jumbled on top of itself.

Alexis gave out a high, but light, squeak as she turned away form his gaze to hide her embarrassed beat face. She didn't want to be the deer caught in the headlights anymore. It was embarrassing enough as it was that Starscream noticed her body totally enjoy the sensations his spark sent out.

Alexis was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the clinks, clanks, and slides of something shifting or sliding away. She turned with her mouth wide open as she gazed at Starscream's spark gently coursing before her. The wave wasn't as strong as it was before, but she could still feel the ghostly caresses it began to send out through the air to her.

"Touch me Alexis," Starscream poking his chest out slightly to signal he wanted her to touch it now.

Alexis knew she was about an arms length away. She looked at the spark and then at Starscream who patiently waited to feel her soft caresses on his most sensitive object. She wondered if this was such a good idea even though she ached to reach out and touch him she refused to do so thinking what kind of thing could happen to the protoform.

Alexis didn't know much about this—bonding, this interfacing of theirs, but she knew that if it was anything like human sex then . . . then . . . well then it wouldn't necessarily harm the child or anything, but still . . . they were still so different from humans she was afraid for it. A minute had almost passed and Alexis wondered if Starscream would turn away and sober up already, but nothing happened and he didn't. She kept mentally kicking herself knowing that Starscream needed this right now and, heck, so did she!

With a mumbled curse she reached out and touched his spark with delicate fingers. She watched him as he shuddered at the touch and offlined his optics. She swallowed and bit the inside of her bottom lip as she slowly took her other arm and reached out to grab both sides of the spark.

Starscream gasped at the feeling of Alexis touch him like this. His optics flickered on once, but remained colorless. Alexis now took her eyes off his facial features and came to work his spark. Her finger caressed the warm pulsing thing until it started to surge out waves and waves of energy that just seemed to pass through her body and send her trills and Goosebumps. Now it was her turn to shiver.

Alexis closed her eyes as a reflex when another warm wave was sent out and blew into her face making her hair flap back. She opened her eyes once it was gone, but saw the spark reacting like last time—it was getting hotter, so hot that she almost had to pull away. It seemed each time Starscream 'sparked' it would get hotter and hotter and Alexis wondered if she'd ever be able to help him do such an intimate thing again.

It wasn't long until she was soon engulfed with a large energy surge that warmed her inside and out. She wanted to cry out in ecstasy, but bit her tongue to stop herself. It came out in a muffled moan, but nothing more than that. She drew her hands away and began to try and rub the Goosebumps away numbly, her mind still on what had just happened a few seconds earlier.

Once Starscream came to his sensors and onlined his optics he looked down at Alexis who seemed to stare out into nothingness. As he closed his spark chamber and looked at her features and smiled softly making sure to capture each moment, each feature of hers forever. As he scanned her he realized the quick beating of her heart that slowly began to slow down, but as his optics moved further down her they brightened at seeing something rather odd residing between her thighs making itself known through her silk nightgown.

"Alexis," he said partly curious and partly afraid of what it might be.

"Hm?" she sighed at him as she looked up at him in a haze.

"What is that?" he asked pointing to it not knowing whether asking about the substance would considered rude on human terms or not.

Alexis slowly looked down, but just one look at it snapped her out of her dream-like state. Her eyes widened and one would think a blush would come to her facial feature, but it didn't—she did not turn red like Starscream thought she would only—paler.

"Starscream!" she wheezed looking at him and trying to catch her breath.

"What is it?" asked Starscream still in somewhat of a haze himself.

"My water broke!!"

Those three words were all it took to sober Starscream up. His optics brightened and his spark send out a hot burning sensation throughout his circuits making him just want to transform and fly 100 laps around earth.

"WHAT?!" was all he could say.

* * *

"Out of the way you stupid fraggers!!" spat Doctor as he pushed Alexis past the Decepticons who crowded around the lab after hearing Alexis has gone into the birthing process.

They cleared and watched as Doctor pushed the young human girl in on a stretcher. Once inside he locked the door and made sure no one bothered him, not even his leader and father creator of the protoform that was to be birthed. Starscream waited outside with the others and made sure he looked as clam and uncaring as them even though deep down inside he was afraid for their lives fearing it was all his fault.

_Oh Primus what have I done?!_ Starscream thought to himself and ached to chew the tips of his clawed fingers, but refrained himself from doing so.

He then noticed Barricade coming up to them and pushing his way past the 'cons.

"Move, move, get out of my way!" he said making his way to entrance.

"Doctor has locked everyone out 'cade," said Swindle.

"No one can get in," said Dropkick.

"No one who doesn't know the code," said Barricade with a smirk as he turned and entered the code. "I am going to partake in the birthing process and so have a right to be there."

The door slid open and once he entered it was shut and now locked to all. All began to wonder what was going on in the other side. They then began to make jokes and said that Alexis was probably going to die like the rest. They didn't believe the protoform would die with her though and began to bet each other on whether it was going to be a mech or femme.

Starscream couldn't take it anymore and so turned and left not caring who starred at him as he made his exit. Once he left he went to his chambers and remained in the paranoid dark. It was then he began to nibble the end of his fingers. He paced back and forth mentally beating the scrap out of himself for acting like he had earlier.

"Primus I'm such a fool!" he groaned to himself as he slid his hand along his metallic skull.

Once he stopped he realized the horrible feeling he was getting—it was sadness. He heaved and found his optics dimmer than usual. He exhaled and shook his head as he said—

"Primus if she dies . . . if _they_ die . . . take me with them!"

For once in Starscream's life did he not care if he lived or died. For once he put himself aside and thought of others. For once he acted what Primus had always wished for him to act like.

Starscream was cut out of his thoughts as a knock came to his door. He turned and swiftly opened the door to find Barricade. For a second he was happy to see him, but realizing how soon it had been caved his spark inward.

Starscream's features became dark and petrified as he stepped back. Barricade examined his movements closely, but knew he had to speak up sooner or later.

"Come with me sir," he said turning and motioning for him to follow showing hardly any emotions on his facial features.

"No!" came a low growl that surprised even Barricade.

Barricade turned with bright optics and starred at his oh-so-great-leader who was backed against the further wall in his chambers looking like a cornered Tasmanian devil. Barricade's mouth hung open slightly, but soon he composed himself and said—

"You have to sir, you were the one who started this project."

"I said NO!!" screeched Starscream turning to look away from Barricade knowing he was the barer of bad news.

"Don't you want to see your sparkling?!" asked Barricade looking at Starscream as if he was some idiot.

Starscream froze as his optics slowly came to Barricade's figure. Barricade barely caught it, but he swore he saw Starscream's bottom lip quiver. Starscream took a somewhat timid step forward as he said—

"She had it?"

"Yes," Barricade nodded his head.

"Then she is—" started Starscream.

"Well," said Barricade. "Doctor and I were flawless in the procedure of extracting to protoform. Looks like you were right after all."

With a reassuring smile from Barricade Starscream himself smiled and quickly darted of his chambers to the lab. Once he and Barricade were inside Starscream looked to see Alexis resting on a bed Doctor had constructed for this very reason. Starscream came up to her to see she was still smiling and bouncing the protoform in her arms.

"Alexis," he said with a smile catching her attention.

"Starscream!" she said with a bright, but still tired, smile as she gazed up at him. "I'm glad you're here!"

"And I'm glad you survived," said Starscream softly and watched as Alexis' features were tinted red.

"Didn't I tell you?!" spat Doctor scurrying near Alexis. "I told you she was different! But NO you did not listen to Doctor! Instead you let me fail with other humans!"

"Sorry," mumbled Starscream with a small chuckle as his optics came to the large protoform in Alexis' arms whom he was sure Alexis thought looked almost like a one year-old.

"Gosh I don't know how you fit in me little one!" she said holding the tiny metallic hand in hers and nuzzling its neck only to make it squeal in delight.

"It looks very healthy," said Starscream. "You did a good job carrying—?"

"Him!" finished Doctor knowing Starscream was asking to know the gender. "Bah! A Mech! I wanted a femme! How are we supposed to use a mech Pretender as a spy?"

"Leave that to me Doctor," said Starscream straightening and retaining more of his leadership tone, it seemed he didn't want the good Doctor insulting his son. "You did a good job carrying _him_ Alexis."

"Thank-you," she said with a smile as she rested her head against the pillow beneath her. "I'm just glad everything turned out well—I don't know if I want to go through that again . . . but . . . if ever you wanted me to Starscream then—"

"I could never ask you to do anymore than what you already have done for us Alexis," said Starscream gently. "You have made yourself an honorable member of the Decepticons."

"Mmm, that sounds like the life I've always wanted," she said with tired eyes.

Starscream couldn't help but chuckle. He stopped noticing the protoform starting to change color—No; it was shifting into its terrestrial form—already!

"Look!" said Barricade noticing it too.

"Oh my go—!" was all Alexis got out as she saw skin begin to appear on the little mech's face and soon it looked like an normal human baby.

His eyes were a deep brown—like she had heard her deceased mother had, but his hair was black, midnight black. It was so cute, the amount of hair he had on his head. She ran her slim fingers through it and saw him smile. He dug his face into her breast and just giggled. Oh she could never get tired of hearing that sound.

"I liked him better in his other form," complained Barricade still finding humans hideously unattractive.

"He's perfect either way so stop complaining," grunted Starscream glancing at the physics expert. "Besides this is what he's supposed to do."

It was then they noticed Doctor crawl on top of Alexis and try to take the child away. In her confusion she tightened her grip on the little Pretender and wouldn't let go.

"Stop!" she cried sitting up and holding him close to her.

"What are you doing Doctor?!" asked Starscream stepping closer to him.

"Well she knew, and you knew this was to happen. I need to child to grow faster!" he said looking up at Starscream. "Have you forgotten we are on a deadline?!"

"No I know, but—" He looked at Alexis who was cradling their sparkling and kissing his little face not wanting to ever let go. "She just birthed him for Primus' sake. You know what mother creators are like after that. At least give her some time."

"Fine!" spat Doctor crawling away. "Only 'SOME'!"

Once he was gone Starscream knelt down and touched his little one for the first time. The little one looked up at the 'bot and smiled. He giggled and buried his face into his mother's chest once again.

"Don't be afraid little one look—it's you're daddy," she said shifting him to look at Starscream.

"Daddy!" he squealed seeming that he was a quick learner—probably due to Doctor's machine.

"He's a smart one," said Starscream with a smile.

"Mhm," she said with a shake of her and tickle of her fingers on the boy's puffy cheeks. "I don't know if I can let him go Starscream."

"You'll have to," he said to her. "You knew this would happen."

"I know, but now that I look at him, now that I hold him—it's just so hard," she said sighing out sadly.

"I know, but you know your duty," he said.

"Aye, I do," she said with a shake of her head. "Just let me do one thing Starscream."

"Anything," he said softly with the soft glow of his optic sensors on them.

"Just let me hold him," she said holding the mech closer towards her neck.

Starscream shook his head as he placed his hands on them both and said—

"That . . . I can do."


	13. Her Loss

**Hot Shot's girl: Sorry for not updating in forever DX I wanted to update when I put the next chp to Program Override, but then I couldn't think of the next chp and then I recently got hooked on One Piece (surprisingly) But yeah . . . sorry, and enjoy :) The plan will be put into action VERY soon ;D**

For the whole week Starscream never got tired of Alexis' smile. He had no idea when he started finding emotion in seeing the gestures of the humans, but she was something else to him entirely. That smile of her ignited something inside him he had no idea what was, but had a feeling he'd soon come to terms with what it was and willingly grasp it, because he knew if it was caused by her then it was something good.

He loved seeing her smile, laugh, and sigh in happiness. She just seemed to glow with it. Starscream couldn't believe her spirit after going through a birthing process. Humans were different from transformer femmes, yet very similar in so many ways. If one didn't know any better they could possibly mistake Alexis for one in disguise, but then again this was only Starscream's thought on this.

After almost offlining Alexis seemed to speak to Starscream with more emotion than ever. She seemed to look at him with something in her eyes Starscream knew was affection, or love. This seemed to have brought her so much closer to him than he would have ever thought—this is what he had wanted all along and if he only knew that allowing her to partake in this project and carry his sparkling would do such a thing to their bond then he would have done it sooner.

Not only had Alexis' mood changed but his own as well. He couldn't tell someone the number of times his fellow 'cons had caught him sighing, smiling, etc. It was quite embarrassing on his part, but when he was around Alexis his embarrassment could be fragged for all he cared. For she of all people loved seeing him express himself and by Primus he was with her.

Right now he was just content with sitting on top a crate in the mess hall with his head resting on his fist, his metallic lips curled into a smile, just looking at Alexis bounce her—_their_ sparkling in her arms smiling and talking sweet to him. Next to her on the table was a bottle filled with concentrated formula energon. It was half full due to the little tyke next to it.

"Hm, you like that Evan?" she asked with a smile picking up the bottle again. "You want some more?"

The sparkling squealed as he flailed his arms wanting the formula he seemed to enjoy so much, thus making his mother-creator giggle the sweetest motherly giggle.

"Alright, alright, here you go dear," she said with a shake of her head as she placed the nipple of the bottle to the sparkling's mouth who immediately began suckling away.

"What was that Alexis?" asked Starscream perking up his head at the word. "Did you just name him?"

"Uh-huh," she said with a soft and gentle smile as she looked up at her gracious donator. "I named him Evan, it was a name I liked for a long time and thought about calling my son one day. That is . . . if you like it."

"Oh I don't mind," said Starscream with a smile as he leaned forward to get a better look at his sparkling who suckled away at the rest of his energon, his dark eyes darting up lazily to his father-creator.

"Starscream?" asked Alexis casting her eyes somewhat sadly upon her sparkling.

"Yes, what is it Alexis?" asked Starscream poking out his chin slightly informing her she had his attention.

"Did you ever want kids—well, uh, sparklings?" she asked still keeping her gaze on her boy.

That was a bit unexpected for Starscream. He flinched back slightly being caught off-guard by that question. He knew he had to be honest with her though and so he sighed and leaned back on his seat.

"No, not really," he said truthfully gazing out into space. "The truth is I never really thought about it, but when this project came about and Doctor asked me if I wanted to donate for the first one I was just appalled. I didn't want no useless human femme to carry my sparkling and corrupt it with her human genes."

"I see," said Alexis in a dark tone tightening her grip on her child.

Starscream caught sight of this and knew he had to choose his words more carefully next time. He leaned forward towards her and said—

"But not you Alexis. When Doctor suggested I donate for you I was neither appalled or afraid my child would be weak from your genes . . . no . . . I wanted—" he said as he reached forward and placed a sharp finger gently on the side of his sparkling's frame. "This."

Alexis loosened her tight grip and turned to see Starscream smiling gently at her with the softest ruby optics that you'd think he's gone Autobot.

"Ugh, you'd think he's gone Autobot," came Barricade's disgusted voice as he looked at the 'family'.

"Mind your own business Barricade!" growled Starscream in a warning and protective tone.

Barricade just rolled his optics and head as he left down the hall. Starscream just continued to glare harshly at the place where Barricade had been, that is until he heard a giggle from a precious person of his.

"Huh, what is it Alexis?" asked Starscream glancing down at her.

"Oh it's just—I was thinking the same thing," she said with a giggle looking up at him with those still soft and warm motherly eyes.

"Uh! I do NOT!!" protested Starscream glancing away as he felt his cheek circuits flair.

"Yes you do!" she said with a louder laugh now.

Starscream felt his cheek circuits spark more and he just had to look away no matter how 'cute' she looked at the moment. It was then he realized how enjoyable and pleasant sounding her laughs were to his audio receivers. Oh he hadn't heard such a beautiful sound since the wailing of his newly birthed sparkling.

"You know," started Starscream getting Alexis' attention as she looked at him whom still had his gaze averted from her own. "I—like the way you laugh."

At that Alexis smiled and looked so gently at him. The way she had been doing since she became the mother of his little mech. Starscream's optical lights then fell on her again and he zoomed in again on those soft and warm eyes—he's never seen such soft affectionate eyes before.

"And your eyes," he added. "I've never seen such warm and gentle eyes. They are the eyes of a mother-creator you know."

"Aye, I do," she said with a nod as more affection for him poured into them.

Starscream just smiled just as gently to her, but soon her attention was caught in the bundle in her arms. Her eyes turned to him and widened as she said—

"I almost forgot!"

At that she placed him on her shoulder and began patting his back. Starscream only chuckled inside which came out as a rumble sound outward.

"Alexis, are you trying to get the sparkling to disperse of those air sacs of yours?"

At that Alexis landed one good, stern, and final whack to the child's back who let out an 'air sac' like Starscream had explained. There Starscream sat with his optics more brighter than before just starring in disbelief. Did his son just—burp?

"There, all better Evan," she said with a smile as she laid him back in her lap and tightened the blanket around him so he could sleep/recharge peacefully.

"I guess he's more human than I thought," said Starscream starring at the slumbering bundle.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" asked Alexis standing up and getting ready to go place him in his crib that was graciously given to her for the time being.

Starscream could only stare as he watched Alexis leave. She had a point and when she had a point she spoke it—or pointed it out. Starscream only shook his head and smirked—he liked his femmes like that, nice and sassy.

Starscream got up and waited a bit before he headed to Alexis' room. Once he did he scanned the insides only seeing the cradle empty of the slumbering child who should have been in there. It was then he noticed two life forms on Alexis' bed, one being Alexis herself and the other being their young son.

He could tell he was in recharge, but Alexis was still awake. He could see her caressing his smooth and soft skin with her hand as she hummed a sweet lullaby to him. It was a bit strange to Starscream after clearly getting Alexis to be their spy and possibly assassin if need be—not this motherly type he sees before him.

"My how sparklings change someone," came a voice beside him.

Starscream straightened to see Barricade. Barricade who was scanning the inside of Alexis' room too and watching the wander. Starscream remained silent as he looked at the dark Decepticon.

"It's hard to think she was once the girl you saved from that icy death not too long ago," said Barricade turning his head to Starscream.

"Aye," said Starscream glancing briefly at the physics expert.

"No one can ever tell the future I guess," said Barricade with a sigh.

"No—no one can," said Starscream still continuing to stare at them.

"Well," sighed Barricade straightening and leaving. "Don't get too used to this sight for soon Doctor's gonna need to accelerate that child's upgrading and then you'll just be starring at him through a glass tube."

With that he left Starscream to think of, which frustrated him to no end. Starscream cursed mentally as he glanced at Barricade's retreating frame thinking to himself—

_Fraggin' Barricade for ruining my thoughts!_

What Barricade said was true though. Starscream knew it'd break Alexis' heart being separated from him, but she knew the consequences of agreeing to partake in this project. Still though—her broken features was something he was not in the mood to see or deal with at the moment and he knew Doctor couldn't have 'Evan' at the moment unless Starscream said it was approved to do so.

Starscream was torn between duty and Alexis. He knew the project came first, but he hadn't expected Alexis to grow so attached to the sparkling. He didn't know how her attachment attached him as well. Still though the day was coming when he'd tell Doctor it was time and he'd come and take Evan from his mother-creator.

Starscream sighed and shook his head. He turned and left down the hall back to his own chambers. No, he was not in the mood to deal with that today so perhaps he'd give her another week—yeah, a week should suffice.

**One Week later**

"When will you get me that fragged sparkling?!" screeched Doctor getting frustrated his prepared tube and device have been collecting dust.

"Don't speak about him like that!" growled Starscream. "He is still MY sparkling!"

"Yeah—a half-breed," grumbled Doctor crossing his tendrils.

"So what if he is," growled Starscream. "You yourself said they're best for infiltrating the humans instead of 'whole breeds'!"

"So," mumbled Doctor shaking his head. "So when am I getting him, hm?"

"Perhaps today," said Starscream placing his claws on his chin.

"Well hurry up and do it before Alexis gets unbearably attached," said Doctor spinning his head. "Ugh, have you seen how crazy human mother-creators get when they've been with their younglings too long?! Oh just do it SOON!"

"I know," said Starscream under his breath wondering when the right time will be.

That day was difficult for Starscream. He contemplated in his main processor on how to tell Alexis it was time to give up her little 'Evan'. Even though he knew she knew the time would come eventually because the child was to be used as a part of the project, Starscream didn't believe she was ready to carry it out.

"Hhh, how am I going to tell her?" Starscream asked to himself still finding himself not in the mood to see her motherly weeping eyes or downcast posture.

Starscream tried to shake it from his processor, the feeling to keep wanting to please her. No! He was NOT there to please her, she was there to please HIIM. He was the Decepticon leader and she was just a human subject. She needed to come to terms with things and realize where she stands!

As Starscream thought about this he hadn't realized Alexis come walking beside him, holding their sparkling. She bounced the hybrid bundle once as she looked up and smiled towards the father of the bundle.

"Hi Starscream," came her smooth and calm voice catching Starscream off-guard.

"Eh, Alexis?!" gasped Starscream taking a rough two steps back, the sound and rumble of his giant feet making Evan start a ruckus.

"Ahhh haaa!" he cried from the sudden thunderous sound.

"Oh, shh, shh," said Alexis holding onto him tighter and trying to comfort him.

"I—I'm sorry," said Starscream wishing not to make his son cry.

"That's alright," said Alexis with a smile as she placed the child on her shoulder. "It's not your fault. You were startled by my presence. Sorry, I shouldn't have came up on you without making myself known."

"Huh?" said Starscream not understanding why Alexis took the whole blame when it was clearly his fault for the upset of their child. "Alexis it wasn't—"

"Well anyways," said Alexis shifting Evan to one arm as she brought out a basket in the other. "Now that he's settled down and that whole ordeal is over I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Huh, ask me—something?" asked Starscream.

"Yeah," said Alexis with a smile and nod holding up the basket. "I wanted to ask Evan out on a picnic—and, I wanted to ask you if you'd come and take us."

"A—pic—nic?" asked Starscream not exactly knowing what that was.

"Yeah, it's where a family goes out and has a lunch," said Alexis with a smile.

"Family?" said Starscream with a quickly flicker of his optics seeing how much Alexis saw them as a family now.

"Yeah," Alexis said with a beautiful tint of pink on her cheeks as her eyes glanced away for a second.

"Uh—um, where would you like—to go?" asked Starscream scratching his metallic cheek with his talon.

With a shrug Alexis looked at him with a smile as she said—

"Some place nice. You know, like in the forest or somewhere."

"I can do that," Starscream said with a faint smile.

And so Starscream took them out into the forest like she suggested. He came to a clearing in the forest and landed there. Once they were out of him he transformed and knelt down to enjoy the outing with his—_family_.

Starscream couldn't help but smile as he watched Alexis place Evan down in a sitting up position as she opened they blanket and put the basket on it. Once the contents inside were out Alexis placed Evan on the blanket with her.

"Evan, Evan look!" she said with a smile as she held out a crown of flowers she had made for him.

Evan only squealed and clapped his hands as Alexis gave it to him and showed him how to place it upon his head. Starscream felt his smile brighten seeing this. The sight before him just extinguished his spark like nothing on Cybertron—or earth.

_Precious_, He thought to himself seeing his family before him.

Right after that thought though was when he remembered what Doctor told to him earlier. He knew he had to take Evan away from his mother-creator soon, but it was just unbearable to think of. He didn't want to take a sparkling away from its mother-creator—even though he knew he was a sparkless Decepticon it still wasn't right.

Alexis looked so happy as she laughed and held Evan above herself. Starscream wondered if she still knew what was going to happen. What Evan was destined and created for. He could only sigh inwardly knowing he'd have to jog her memory sooner or later.

After that entire ordeal Starscream brought the two back to the base. Alexis still having that soft smile on her face the whole time and little Evan sleeping from the sound of the caressing hum of Starscream's engines.

"Thank you Starscream," said Alexis getting out of him to let him transform.

"Um, your welcome," said Starscream feeling his facial circuits flare and spark slightly.

"Well," she said with a sigh looking down at her little prince. "I better get him to bed. See you tomorrow Starscream."

"Goodbye," said Starscream with a hesitant wave as he watched them leave.

_Blast it!_ He thought to himself. _When will be the right time?!_

Starscream looked around to see a few Decepticons looking at him suspiciously. He knew their thoughts. They were all wondering when he was going to carry out the plan of the 'project'. He would not appear weak in their optics and so very soon he would go on with the plan.

* * *

Alexis groaned in her sleep and awoke feeling something strange—as a matter of fact she couldn't feel anything at all which meant—Evan!!

"Evan!!" screeched Alexis shooting up out of bed to find the little one no longer in her arms.

It was then she heard the small squealing whines outside her door. She jumped off her bed and shot out the door to see the child in Barricade's hands and Doctor examining him. She covered her mouth and cried for her child.

"Stop it!" she cried. "Put my baby down!!"

Doctor just looked annoyed at her. He let out a sigh and shook his small head as he continued to examine the child. After he was done he tapped Barricade saying—

"He's ready, go put him in the device."

"Device?!" screeched Alexis running up to the tall one's legs. "Please don't, not now!!"

"Alexis," came a softer voice.

Alexis turned to see Starscream with his arms somewhat limp at his sides. She felt tears stinging her eyes as she ran to him and fell on his feet begging him to let him stay with her just a little longer.

"Please Starscream, my lord!—please let him stay for just a little longer!!" she cried covering her streaming eyes. "I don't want to say goodbye just yet, please!"

"Bah, and have you get more attached to him?!" asked Doctor throwing his head back. "I think NOT!!"

"Please," whined Alexis. "Don't take Evan away from me!"

"I'm sorry Alexis," said Starscream moving away from her and letting her body fall the floor broken.

"Alexis you knew this would happen sooner or later," said Barricade turning with little sparkling 'Evan' and Doctor.

"I know but . . ." she cried as she slowly sat up and sniffed. "I love him."

This nearly extinguished Starscream's spark seeing Alexis so broken like this. He watched as she covered her eyes and her shoulders began to shake. It was all he could take at the moment as he turned and prepared to leave, but stopped to tell Alexis one last thing—

"Evan—won't be out of your life completely Alexis."

He could now sense Alexis' eyes upon him. He slightly bit the bottom of his lip as he straightened and said—

"You can still view him from Doctor's laboratory—if you want."

At that Starscream left wondering what the mother-creator would do.

* * *

Alexis was torn. She was torn between wanting to see her child, but not wanting to see him in that blasted tub. What was she to do? After she had cried for so long at the loss of her sparkling she had run out of tears to shed.

Her whole body felt numb like she had never used it before. It felt like her very heart had been ripped out and stolen from her. Alexis bowed her head as she still lay on the floor. She placed a hand on her abdomen . . . even her womb was crying out for its fruit that it worked so hard to grow and bring into this world. Even it was mourning the loss.

"Oh my son," she wept as her shoulders should and her body tingled at the movement. "The child of my womb."

If this is what it was going to be like all the time then never again will she take part in this cursed project. She would not bring another child into this world if only it would be savagely ripped from her arms. No! It would NOT happen again!

At that sudden anger it gave her muscles the momentum to move. She shakily stood on her wobbling legs and looked in the direction they took her sparkling—the laboratory. She narrowed her eyes and slowly made her way to that destination. With each step she took the more she gained the strength to break out into a run.

_Evan_, Her heart cried out. _Oh my Evan_!

"EVAN!!" she cried out as she ran into the laboratory.

She halted seeing Doctor there staring at her as if she was insane. Barricade was there as well, but he just ignored her like he knew this reaction would come from her.

"You're quite troublesome you know that!" babbled Doctor waving his little arms everywhere.

"What did you expect . . ." came a familiar voice to Alexis, as she turned she saw it was Starscream standing in front of something just looking so solemn. "From a mother-creator?"

"Starscream," Alexis whispered seeing him and the strangely sad look in his ruby beams.

She slowly walked to where he stood as he slowly turned away from her and bore his attention back from where it came from. It took a lot for Alexis to take her eyes of the Decepticon leader, but somehow she managed as it soon fell to the subject of Starscream's attention.

With a sharp gasp and jerk backwards Alexis covered her mouth seeing what Starscream had been starring at for so long. It was Evan—but it wasn't exactly the Evan she knew. This was much older, and had wires attached to him from the device Doctor had bestowed upon him to make his 'upgrading' more swift.

"Evan!" Alexis gasped in a sort of whisper as she gazed at the young child before her that looked no more than 8 years old, in human years.

"Magnificent isn't it?" came Doctor with a cocky grin. "The mech is growing exquisite. It won't be long now 'til he is of right age growth to where he will start his first mission as a Pretender."

Alexis didn't know how, but she felt a new wave of tears seeing her sparkling like this. How come it was just so hard for her now? She knew this day would come. She knew this was going to happen to him the moment he was conceived.

Evan was born of and for this project—to be a Pretender. Alexis did this to save Starscream's life. It was all she cared for at the time, but now she had another important life in her midst, but this time there was nothing she could do to help him.

Alexis felt her knees buckle and legs give way underneath her. She fell to the ground once again broken. Her tears began to soak a stain on the floor as they rushed out of her body.

"Don't fret Starscream," said Barricade coming to him and lowering his voice as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "She'll eventually come to terms and get over this phase."

At that Barricade left. Starscream thought about doing the same, but once glance at Alexis was when he knew he had to stay strong and be there for his sparkling—for her. After all he was the father-creator and right now Alexis needed to know that.

Doctor came scurrying past Starscream and Alexis ready to head out, but he stopped as he turned to Starscream with a look of confusion. He then looked at Alexis knowing for certain she was going to be there for a while, but why Starscream was staying was beyond his normal processing.

"Starscream—you can go now. The sparkling isn't going anywhere at the moment," he said to his leader.

"No," said Starscream clasping his hands together behind his back. "I'll stay here for a little while longer."

"Suit yourself," said Doctor with a shrug as he left.

Now the room was silent with nothing but the quiet sobs of Alexis. Starscream decided he'd stay until all her tears were dispersed and evaporated, for he was the only strong being she could lean on in a time like this. He was the only one who could be strong and show Alexis that—she could too.

After was seemed like hours Starscream heard no more weeping. Not a sound. In fact he heard the shifting of limbs as Alexis struggled to stand. Starscream only straightened as he spoke to her saying—

"Alexis."

Alexis looked up at him with red swollen eyes. She was emotionally drained so weak at the moment, but she managed to stay standing and looking up at the large transformer.

"I want you to know that I'm here—with you—with Evan," he said turning his head towards her.

It was then Alexis saw the father-creator that he was. Neither could believe it but she began to cry again as she ran towards Starscream and grasped his large hand that he held out to her. There she stayed in the presence of the one who made her strong—even through times such as these.


End file.
